


Ein Tanz zwischen den Sternen

by Calafinwe



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Adventure, Epic, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calafinwe/pseuds/Calafinwe
Summary: Penelo visits Larsa two years after the ending of Final Fantasy XII (= also after Revenant Wings)





	1. Sternenregen

„Seit einigen Tagen nun beobachten wir einen Partikelregen in den oberen Schichten der Atmosphäre. Unseren Berechnungen nach wird der Schauer in einigen Tagen wieder verschwunden sein“, erklärte eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme.  
Der junge Kaiser saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und lauschte ihr interessiert, den Umstand ignorierend, dass er hinter dem Möbelstück zweifelsohne zu verschwinden drohte. Basch musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Er stand schräg hinter Larsas Stuhl und blickte dem jungen Lord über die Schulter. Trotz der Tatsache, dass der Junge in den letzten Jahren ordentlich gewachsen war, wirkte er noch immer klein hinter dem Tisch.  
„Werden wir mit Einschlägen zu rechnen haben?“, hakte der Kaiser nach.  
Der Wissenschaftler, der seit etwa einer halben Stunde über ein astronomisches Ereignis berichtete, schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Die Objekte sind nur von geringer Größe und werden in der Atmosphäre verglühen, sobald sie in sie eintreten. ... Während der Abendstunden sind sie am besten zu beobachten, wenn seine Majestät ihren Blick nach Südosten richten.“  
Unter den Wissenschaftlern Archadias war es seit Jahrzehnten bekannt, dass sich das Haus Solidor für allerlei Naturwissenschaften begeistern konnte. So auch Larsa, der jüngste Sohn des verstorbenen Lord Gramis. Dieser seufzte jedoch leise. Ein Kaiser hatte nur sehr selten freie Zeit, die er zu seinem privaten Vergnügen nutzen konnte. An erster Stelle stand immer das Volk, dem zu dienen er verpflichtet war. Basch hatte das schon immer gewusst, doch Larsa war in dieser Hinsicht noch vorbildlicher als alle anderen hohen Herren, denen der Hauptmann bisher gedient hatte. Bedauern war das Gefühl, das Basch am leichtesten für seinen jungen Herrn aufbringen konnte. Bedauern darüber, dass er viel zu früh hat erwachsen werden und die Bürde der Herrschaft übernehmen müssen.  
„Nun, wir werden sehen. Einen Meteoritenschauer aus dem All erlebt man nicht jeden Tag. Umso wichtiger ist es, dass Ihr so viele Informationen wie möglich darüber sammelt“, erklärte der Kaiser.  
Der Wissenschaftler nickte demutsvoll und entschuldigte sich. Als er das Zimmer, das Larsa für private Audienzen nutzte, verlassen hatte, atmete Basch einmal geräuschvoll tief ein und wieder aus. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn und liefen ihm über seine Schläfen in den Spitzbart hinab, den er sich seit einiger Zeit wachsen ließ.  
„Ich sagte Euch doch, Ihr sollt bei dieser Hitze nicht Eure Rüstung tragen!“, mahnte Larsa gespielt streng.  
Schuldbewusst schaute der Hauptmann auf den eisernen Helm, der vor ihm auf dem Boden stand und den ein Besucher nicht sehen würde, wenn er nicht den Schreibtisch umrundete. Zögerlich griff der Blondschopf in einen Schlitz in seiner Rüstung und zog ein weißes Stofftaschentuch heraus, um sich damit über die Stirn zu wischen.  
„Diese Hitze ist unbeschreiblich...“, murmelte er.  
Larsa seinerseits war aufgestanden, hatte seine Robe geöffnet und hielt sie von seinem Körper weg, ohne sie vollständig auszuziehen. Darunter trug der junge Kaiser nur ein dünnes weißes Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln, das größtenteils durchgeschwitzt war.  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es jemals schon so heiß in der Hauptstadt war.“  
„Hah!“, machte Basch.  
Waren Kaiser und Hauptmann unter sich, bröckelte die formelle Fassade meist ziemlich schnell. Basch hatte seinen neuen Herrn innerhalb kürzester Zeit schätzen gelernt und Larsa hatte ihm nicht nur einmal zu verstehen gegeben, dass es ihm ebenso erging. Fast wie eine Onkel-Neffe-Beziehung.  
„Euer Erinnerungsvermögen reicht bei weitem weniger zurück als meines“, fuhr der Hauptmann fort.  
Larsa drehte sich um und sah seinen Berater pikiert an, ohne auf die kleine Finte einzugehen.  
„Habt Ihr schon einmal eine solche Hitze erlebt?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
Basch senkte den Kopf.  
„In Landis hatten wir öfter solche Trockenzeiten. Aber das lag vor allem auch an seiner zentralen Lage. Archadis hingegen liegt viel weiter nördlich. Wenn es hier schon so heiß ist... Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es Dalmasca gerade ergeht“, ließ der Hauptmann wissen.  
Der Kaiser nickte verstehend. Nicht nur Basch war an dem Wohlergehen des kleinen Königreichs im Zentrum von Ivalice gelegen, auch Larsa hatte dort viele Freundschaften und Bekanntschaften geschlossen.  
„Nun, wir werden es ja später erfahren“, meinte der junge Lord.  
Basch stopfte sein Taschentuch zurück in den Schlitz und ging dann zum Fenster. Draußen flirrte die Luft und in den tiefen Schluchten der Stadt sah man nur verschwommene Schemen. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie unangenehm die Atmosphäre dort unten momentan war und war dankbar, seine Zeit im hoch gebauten Kaiserpalast verbringen zu können. Von hoch oben warf die erste kaiserliche Luftschiffflotte um das Schlachtschiff Odin einen dankbaren Schatten hinab. Ansonsten trübte nicht einmal der geringste Wolkenfetzen die sengende Hitze. Larsa hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und schaute nun ebenfalls hinab ins kaiserliche Archadis.  
„Bereit, dem Senat auf die Pelle zu rücken?“, fragte der Hauptmann schelmisch.  
Der Kaiser zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Basch hielt vom derzeitigen Senat nicht viel, erkannte ihn aber als notwendiges Übel zur Machtenteilung an. Ständig intrigierend trieben die Senatoren Basch in den Wahnsinn und er verstand nun, warum seinem Zwillingsbruder Noah Larsas Sicherheit so am Herzen gelegen hat. Etwas besser verstand er sich dafür mit den neuen Richtern, die der Kaiser ernannt hatte.  
Von den ehemaligen fünf hohen Richtern, die unter Kaiser Gramis und später unter Vayne Solidor gedient hatten, war nur noch Zargabaath übrig. Er zeichnete sich vor allem durch seine Loyalität gegenüber der archadiaischen Führung aus und hatte seinerzeit sowie jetzt das Kommando über das Schlachtschiff Alexander und die zwölfte imperiale Luftschiffflotte inne. Basch hatte zwar einerseits dessen selbstloses Verhalten imponiert, als Zargabaath die Alexander auf Konfrontationskurs mit der Bahamut setzten wollte, um eine Kollision der Luftfeste mit dem königlichen Rabanastre zu verhindern. Andererseits kritisierte er dessen bedingungslose Loyalität und merkte beim Kaiser an, dass ein hoher Richter, der nur blind Befehlen folgte, nicht zu gebrauchen sei.  
Noahs früheren Rang als hoher Richter hatte der Hauptmann selbst eingenommen und hatte die Aufsicht über das Wohl des jungen Kaisers an sich gerissen. Direkt nach dem Sturz Vaynes hatten Basch und Larsa alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die ehemaligen Senatoren, die zuvor von Larsas älterem Bruder inhaftiert worden waren und nun ihre Chance witterten, von einer Rebellion abzuhalten. Zargabaath hatte sich zwar auf ihre Seite geschlagen, sich bei der Auseinandersetzung im Senat aber zurückgehalten, als sie nach Archadis zurückgekehrt waren. Der selbsternannte Senatsvorsitzende, Reghamon, hatte versucht, Larsa vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen und sich zum neuen Kaiser erklärt. Seine Kollegen hatten ihn in seinem Bestreben nur teilweise unterstützt und Basch sah sich gezwungen, das erste Mal die Klinge für seinen neuen Herrn zu ziehen.  
Nach dem Vorfall war es Larsa gelungen, das Vertrauen in das Haus Solidor langsam wieder zurückzugewinnen und sah sich mit der schwierigen Aufgabe vertraut, drei weitere Richterposten besetzen zu müssen. Üblicherweise schlug der Senat potentielle Kandidaten vor, wohingegen die offizielle Ernennung durch den Kaiser erfolgte. Die nächste Konfrontation war daher abzusehen, da die Senatoren auf eine Änderung des Prozedere pochten.  
„Mittlerweile haben sie sich wenigstens daran gewöhnt, dass Ihr bei Sitzungen ebenfalls jedes Mal anwesend seid“, kommentierte Larsa lahm.  
„Hah! Daran werden die sich nie gewöhnen.“  
„Immerhin setzt Ihr Euren Helm nicht auf zu der Besprechung.“  
Basch warf Larsa einen abschätzigen Blick zu.  
„Wie sollte ich sonst böse schauen, wenn einer der Senatoren mal wieder nicht den nötigen Respekt vor Euch zeigt?“  
Nun war es an dem Kaiser, zu kichern.  
„Mittlerweile komme ich auch gut alleine mit ihnen zurecht.“  
Der Hauptmann nickte, kehrte geräuschvoll zum Schreibtisch zurück und hob seinen Helm auf.  
„Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren. Je eher wir es hinter und bringen, desto lieber ist es mir.“  
Larsa holte einige Unterlagen, die er sich zuvor auf dem Tisch parat gelegt hatte und verließ mit seinem Leibwächter sodann das Audienzzimmer, um zu den Senatoren im Plenarsaal zu stoßen. Auf dem Weg einige Etagen nach unten wurde es merklich kühler, was zweifelsohne auch an den dicken Wänden des Palastes lag. Trotzdem wischte sich Basch immer wieder mit seinem Tuch über die Stirn. Bedienstete kamen ihnen nur sehr spärlich entgegen und wenn, machten sie denselben geplagten Eindruck.  
Als die beiden den Plenarsaal erreichten, schoben zwei imperiale Ritter die Türen vor ihnen auseinander. Im Raum selbst standen die Senatoren in einzelnen Grüppchen zusammen oder saßen bereits an ihren Plätzen und gingen Papiere durch. Die meisten fächelten sich im Akkord Luft zu.  
„Nun denn, meine Damen und Herren“, begann der Kaiser, während er zu seinem Platz eilte, „Ich denke, ich spreche uns allen aus der Seele, wenn ich vorschlage, diese Ratssitzung so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen.“  
Larsa nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz, während Basch seinen gewohnten Platz links hinter dem jungen Kaiser einnahm. Abschätzig musterte er die Senatoren, während diese auf ihre Plätze schlurften. Ein Stuhl blieb leer.  
„Senator Brigan hat sich noch immer nicht erholt?“, fragte Larsa.  
„Nein, Eure Majestät“, antwortete Senatorin Zenyah.  
Sie saß rechts vom Kaiser und war vom Volk neu gewählt worden, nachdem Basch Reghamon zum Rücktritt gezwungen hatte. Ihre braunen Haare waren mit grauen Strähnen durchwirkt und zu einem strengen Dutt zusammengebunden. Basch erinnerte sie immer ein bisschen an eine Gouvernante, aber die Adlige hatte sich als weise und bedacht herausgestellt.  
„Ärgerlich...“, kommentierte der Kaiser.  
Basch beobachtete, wie er sich eine kleine Notiz machte. Vermutlich würde er nachher einen kurzen Brief mit Genesungswünschen aufsetzen. Als Larsa seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen Teilnehmern zugewandt hatte, fuhr Zenyah fort:  
„Heute steht die Gesetzesänderung bezüglich der Rekrutierung in die imperiale Armee auf dem Tagesplan. Wie seine Majestät vor einiger Zeit angeregt hatte, erfolgte eine Neubewertung der Ausgaben für das Militär. ... Die genauen Zahlen sind aus der Zusammenfassung ersichtlich, die ein jeder von Ihnen vor einigen Tagen zum Studium erhalten hat.“  
Der Kaiser nahm das entsprechende Blatt Papier zur Hand und überflog es kurz.  
„Wie aus dem Dokument hervorgeht“, fuhr die Senatorin fort, „sind die Ausgaben seit Monaten überdurchschnittlich hoch.“  
Genervtes Grummeln erfüllte den Saal. Vayne hatte durch seine Taten den Staatshaushalt stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und Larsa durfte nun zusehen, wie er die vielen Löcher in den Finanzen stopfte.  
„Was ist mit den Planungen zur Wiederherstellung der achten imperialen Flotte?“, fragte der Kaiser.  
„Sind so gut wie abgeschlossen, Eure Majestät“, antwortete Zenyah.  
„Gut. Die verantwortlichen Minister sollen die Planungen beenden, wir werden das Projekt vorerst nicht weiterverfolgen.“  
„Das ist nicht Euer Ernst!“, rief eine aufgebrachte Stimme.  
Basch warf einen Blick auf den Schreihals und seufzte innerlich. Mambosa gehörte noch zur alten Senatorenriege und war einer derjenigen, die Reghamons Putschversuch am vehementesten unterstützt hatten. Larsa hatte ihm, gnädig und friedfertig wie er ist, vergeben.  
„Herr Senator“, versuchte der Kaiser zu beschwichtigen, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen.  
„Da steckt Ihr dahinter!“  
Mambosa war aufgestanden und deutete nun anklagend mit seinem zusammengefalteten Fächer auf Basch. Dieser starrte perplex zurück und wusste erst nicht, worauf der Senator sich bezog.  
„Was zum... Wieso denn ich?“, murmelte er leise.  
„Senator!“, mahnte Larsa, „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Hauptmann Basch rein gar nichts mit dieser Entscheidung zu tun hat!“  
Es war jedes Mal dasselbe. Der Senator versuchte seit der gescheiterten Rebellion, Larsas persönlichen Leibwächter zu diskreditieren und ihn der Einflussnahme zu bezichtigen. Der Beschuldigte hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben, den Vorwürfen zu widersprechen.  
„Wir werden für Ihren Sohn eine andere verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe finden, die ihm ebenso viel Ansehen einbringen wird wie der Posten als Kommandant einer imperialen Luftschiffflotte.“  
Mambosa klappte seinen Fächer wieder auf und wedelte sich wild Luft zu, ohne etwas zu sagen. In seiner knallbunten Robe sah er aus wie ein Pfau.  
„Setzt Euch. Wir haben bei weitem wichtigere Themen zu besprechen“, meinte ein anderer Senator.  
Basch beobachtete, wie der Gescholtene sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte und an irgendeinen Punkt an der Decke starrte.  
„Ihr sagtet doch letzte Woche noch selbst, dass wir zu hohe Ausgaben haben. An irgendeiner Stelle müssen wir sparen“, meinte Larsa.  
Mambosa ignorierte ihn und die Sitzung wurde fortgesetzt.  
„Senatorin Ishia, haben Sie neue Informationen aus Rozarria?“  
„Sehr wohl. Die dortige Führung scheint unser Ersuchen um bessere Handelsbeziehungen wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben. Sie schlagen die Aufnahme von Verhandlungen vor und erbitten die Erlaubnis, eine Gesandtschaft unter Al-Cid Margrace in das kaiserliche Archadis einfliegen zu dürfen.“  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Baschs Gesicht.  
„Das sind in der Tat erfreuliche Nachrichten“, meinte Larsa, ebenfalls erfreut, „Senatorin, da Ihr den Kontakt zu den Rozarriern hergestellt habt, übertrage ich Euch die Leitung der Verhandlungen.“  
„Vielen Dank, Eure Majestät.“  
„Senator Mambosa, erscheint Euch die Aufsicht über die Sicherheit unserer zukünftigen Gäste als Aufgabe für Euren Sohn respektabel genug?“  
Der Angesprochene reckte den Kopf und fächelte sich noch immer Luft zu. Er schien zu überlegen, was er auf das Angebot des Kaisers erwidern sollte.  
„Nun, das ist natürlich nicht zu vergleichen mit einem richtigen Kommando...“, antwortete Mambosa zögerlich.  
„Aber eine mindestens ebenso wichtige Aufgabe. Schließlich würde der Erfolg der Verhandlungen auch maßgeblich von der Arbeit Eures Sohnes abhängen. Eine unzufriedene Delegation ist weniger zu Zugeständnissen bereit als eine zufriedene“, stellte Larsa fest.  
„Intern wird alles Euch und dem Senat offenbart, nehme ich an?“  
Der Kaiser nickte. Mambosa war kein dummer Mann. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Larsa jemanden in der Nähe von Al-Cid und seinen Leuten brauchte, um über mögliche Auffälligkeiten informiert zu sein. Schließlich konnte man eine Gesandtschaft aus einem anderen Reich nicht einfach so im Palast herumspazieren lassen, selbst wenn der Kaiser sich mit ihrem Botschafter bestens verstand.  
„Mein Sohn wird hocherfreut sein.“  
„Dann wäre das geklärt. ... Kommen wir zu den Abbaurechten in den Lhusu-Minen...“

* * *

„Ihr wart viel zu gnädig zu Mambosa...“, meinte Basch nach der Sitzung vorwurfsvoll.  
Larsa hatte nur noch ein wichtiges Thema mit dem Senat besprochen und die Versammlung dann aufgrund der äußeren Umstände für beendet erklärt. Anders als üblich hatten sich nur die wenigsten Senatoren an der Debatte über neue Minenerschließungen beteiligt, einem Thema, das sonst immer heiß diskutiert wurde. Heute dagegen wirkten sie aufgrund der Hitze jedoch ziemlich ausgelaugt.  
„Mag sein“, kam es aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
Basch stellte sich ans Fenster des Vorzimmers und blickte hinaus, während der Kaiser sich neu einkleidete. Die Sonne sank ganz langsam dem Horizont entgegen und der Hauptmann sehnte den Augenblick herbei, zu dem er seine Rüstung würde ablegen können.  
„Man muss nur wissen, wie man mit ihm umgehen muss. Dann ist er eigentlich recht umgänglich.“  
„Aufsicht über das Wohl der Rozarrier?“, hakte der Blondschopf nach.  
„Was soll Mambosas Sohn denn da groß anstellen? Nein, das Kommando wird ihm gut tun, zumal er sich dabei keine Fehler erlauben kann.“  
„Der Alte wird auch in Zukunft für allerhand Querschläger sorgen, das könnt Ihr mir glauben!“  
„Möglich. Allerdings ist es wohl nicht verkehrt, den Sohn genau im Auge zu behalten. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen ich mit ihm zu tun hatte, machte er auf mich einen recht ambitionierten Eindruck. Vielleicht können wir das zu unserem Vorteil nutzen?“  
Stoffrascheln erklang aus dem Nebenzimmer. Basch seufzte vernehmlich. Larsa hatte schon früh angefangen, am Spiel um die Macht teilzunehmen. Doch die Lektion, dass er manchmal auch zwielichtig handeln musste, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, hatte er erst in den letzten paar Monaten gelernt.  
„Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn er keine Luftschiffflotte unterstellt bekommt“, kommentierte Basch.  
„Wollt Ihr wirklich in Eurer Rüstung zum Terminal?“, fragte Larsa, als er seine Privaträume verließ.  
Der Hauptmann drehte sich um.  
„Warum denn nicht?“  
Der Kaiser hatte seine offizielle Robe gegen leichte Leinenbekleidung eingewechselt und sah jetzt aus wie frisch aus dem Ei gepellt.  
„Wie soll ich sonst mögliche Verbrecher auf Abstand halten?“  
„Basch, ich bitte Euch. Wir fliegen mit einem Shuttle zum Luftschiffterminal, holen sie ab und fliegen mit dem Shuttle wieder zurück. Außerdem haben wir einen Trupp imperialer Soldaten als Eskorte dabei, wer würde es denn bitte wagen, einen Anschlag auf mich zu verüben?“  
„Man kann nie wissen“, meinte der Hauptmann trotzig.  
Larsa schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf ob der Sturheit seiner persönlichen Leibwache. Wenn Basch sich in dieser Hinsicht etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war er meist nur schwer wieder davon abzubringen.  
„Aber wenn wir wieder zurück sind, zieht Ihr die Rüstung aus“, mahnte der Kaiser, „Ich möchte Euch nicht aufgrund eines Hitzschlags beurlauben müssen.“  
„Hah! ... Wozu habt Ihr zwei Fächer?“  
„... Vielleicht möchte sie auch einen.“  
„Verstehe...“  
Larsa sah verlegen zur Seite.  
„Können wir dann los?“, fragte er.  
Der Hauptmann brummte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches und die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung nach unten. Nachdem wieder Frieden in Ivalice eingekehrt war, brauchte das Volk ein neues Thema, über das es ausgiebig diskutieren konnte. Und was war da besser geeignet als die Tatsache, dass der letzte noch lebende Spross aus dem Hause Solidor Junggeselle war? Basch murmelte erneut etwas in seinen Bart hinein. Mit seinen 14 Jahren war er jetzt noch viel zu jung, aber der Hochadel von Archadis würde sich nicht lange bitten lassen, wenn es darum ging, eine geeignete Braut für den Kaiser zu finden. Aus Sicht des Senats hingegen würde es vermutlich mehr Sinn machen, wenn er eine Angehörige der Herrscherfamilie Rozarrias zur Frau nahm, um den momentan herrschenden Frieden zu festigen. Der Junge konnte einem leidtun.  
„Was flüstert Ihr da immer?“, fragte der Kaiser.  
Basch kratzte sich ertappt am Hinterkopf.  
„Ich habe mir nur Gedanken über die Zukunft gemacht...“  
„Aha. Über wessen Zukunft?“  
„Nun ja...“  
Larsa warf seinem Begleiter einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
„Keine Sorge, Hauptmann. Ich werde mich zu nichts drängen lassen, was mir selbst suboptimal erscheint.“  
Dass er auch immer haargenau wissen musste, was Basch dachte!  
„Wie gut, dass Ihr Euch selber schon Gedanken darüber macht.“  
„Dann müsst Ihr Euch keine mehr darüber machen?“  
„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich hoffe lediglich, mich nur am Rande mit Eurer Brautschau befassen zu müssen.“  
Der Kaiser blieb stehen und sah seinen Hauptmann nachdenklich an. Sein Gegenüber erwiderte den Blick.  
„Wie kommt Ihr darauf?“  
„Häh?“  
„Je nachdem, wen ich wähle, werden ihre Angehörigen möglicherweise auf eine persönliche Leibwache für meine zukünftige Gattin bestehen“, erklärte Larsa, „Und Ihr könnt Euch ja denken, wer die ausbilden wird.“  
„Damit komme ich zurecht“, meinte Basch, „Aber ich möchte nicht Euren Heiratsvermittler spielen müssen.“  
Larsa kicherte.  
„Das mache ich schon selbst.“  
Die beiden setzten den Weg fort. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Privaträume des Kaisers weit hinter sich gelassen und die Regierungsräume passiert, die wie verwaist gewirkt hatten. Einige Bedienstete kamen ihnen mit Gießkannen entgegen und hier und da verrichtete ein imperialer Soldat seinen Wachdienst. Ansonsten regte sich nichts im kaiserlichen Palast. Larsas Fächer lagen unbenutzt in seiner Hand. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und befanden sich dann in dem Gang, der zum kleinen Privatterminal des Kaisers führte und den auch die Senatoren nutzten, wenn sie für Sitzungen anreisten. Am Ende des Ganges konnte Basch schon den Trupp Imperialer ausmachen, die lose zusammenstanden und sich unterhielten. Als sie sich näherten, nahmen die Soldaten Haltung an und der Truppführer salutierte.  
„Eskorte zum Luftschiffterminal unter Leitung von Unteroffizier Krakku vollzählig anwesend, Eure Majestät.“  
Larsa nickte huldvoll, wie er es immer tat gegenüber Personal und Militär.  
„Das kaiserliche Shuttle ist fertig und bereit, Eure Majestät“, erklärte Krakku.  
Seine Soldaten und er nahmen ihre jeweiligen Positionen ein, jeweils zwei vor und hinter dem Kaiser und Basch und begleiteten sie nach draußen. Die Gruppe lief in eine Hitzewand und unmerklich beschleunigte Larsa seine Schritte, um so schnell wie möglich in das temperierten Shuttle zu kommen, auch zum Wohl seiner Begleiter. Mittlerweile war es später Nachmittag und die Wolkenkratzer der Stadt warfen große Schatten in ihre Tiefen. Jedoch lag die Anlegestelle noch weit über den Wolkenkratzern und damit nach wie vor in prallem Sonnenschein.  
„Willkommen, Eure Majestät“, begrüßte der Pilot Larsa.  
„Guten Nachmittag.“  
Der Kaiser nahm seinen gewohnten Sitzplatz ein, während ihm eine Stewardess Erfrischungen anbot. Der Pilot seinerseits, ein junger Mann von schlaksiger Figur und schwarzen, kurz geschorenen Haaren, flitzte in sein Cockpit. Ein kleines Ruckeln des Shuttles verriet den Passagieren, dass er die Bremsen gelöst hatte und sanft glitten sie nun in die übliche Reisegeschwindigkeit, die innerhalb der Stadt galt. Selbst für den Kaiser gab es keine Ausnahmen. Basch sah aus dem Fenster hinab in die Häuserschlucht, soweit es ihm möglich war. Nur sehr schlecht ließen sich Einzelheiten erkennen, aber er glaubte, fast keine Menschenseele in den Straßen auszumachen.  
‚Wer es sich leisten kann, bleibt im Haus ‘, dachte er.  
Larsa unterhielt sich leise mit dem Unteroffizier. Dieser sowie die anderen drei Soldaten hatten ebenfalls Platz genommen, als der Kaiser sie dazu aufgefordert hatte und wirkten verräterisch entspannt. Der Hauptmann gluckste innerlich. Vermutlich trauten sie der Nettigkeit des Kaisers noch nicht so recht und warteten darauf, dass er gleich irgendeine Anweisung erteilen würde, die sie zum Aufstehen veranlassen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.  
„... letzte Woche“, schnappte Basch auf.  
„Das freut mich für Sie. Haben sich Ihre Gattin und Sie schon für einen Namen entschieden?“, fragte Larsa.  
„Wir haben an Tyra gedacht, Eure Majestät“, erzählte Krakku stolz.  
„Ein schöner Name.“  
Basch malte sich das Gesicht des Unteroffiziers innerlich aus. Vermutlich war es eine Mischung aus misstrauischer Wachsamkeit und erfreutem Unglauben darüber, dass sich der Kaiser für sein Privatleben zu interessieren schien. Die anderen Soldaten verfolgten die Unterhaltung stumm.  
„Ich glaube, wir sind gleich da“, meinte der Hauptmann.  
Sie flogen gerade einen Schlenker und der Pilot drosselte dann ihre Geschwindigkeit. Die Anlegestelle für kaiserliche Shuttles lag innerhalb des Terminals. Als sie ihren Steg erreicht hatten und die Luke sich öffnete, stand Basch mit den anderen auf. Der Pilot kam in den Passagierraum.  
„Lasst die Maschinen bitte laufen, wir werden nicht lange brauchen.“  
Der Angesprochene nickte. Krakku und seine Leute nahmen nun deutlich näher am Kaiser ihre Position ein als zuvor. Eine gesunde Portion Misstrauen, wenn sich der zu Schützende in der Öffentlichkeit bewegte und man für seine Sicherheit verantwortlich war, war nie verkehrt. Die Gruppe verließ das Shuttle und wandte sich dann nach rechts, dorthin, wo der Schalter für private Luftschiffe war. Entgegen Baschs Vermutung herrschte im Terminal Hochbetrieb. Trotz der widrigen Temperaturen ließen es sich die Bewohner Archadias nicht nehmen, auf Reisen zu gehen. Sie waren nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, schon hatte jemand den Kaiser erkannt und das Getuschel fing an. Vereinzelt zeigten Kinder mit ihren Fingern auf die Gruppe. Die Mitarbeiterin am Schalter schien ihren Augen nicht recht zu trauen, als der Kaiser höchstpersönlich auf sie zumarschiert kam und sie ansprach. Die Soldaten nahmen diskret Aufstellung, während Basch Larsas Rücken abschirmte.  
„Wir erwarten Gäste, die mit ihrem eigenen Luftschiff anreisen. Sagen Sie, ist die Reks bereits gelandet?“  
Erst im zweiten Moment reagierte sie und sah auf ihren Bildschirm.  
„Die Reks ist vor etwa fünf Minuten gelandet... Eure Majestät. Momentan wird die Hangaraufsicht noch die Formalitäten mit dem Kapitän klären. Ich werde jemanden kommen lassen, der seine Majestät zur Reks begleitet“, stammelte sie.  
„Danke, wir kennen den Weg“, meinte Basch stattdessen.  
Larsa bedankte sich und die Gruppe setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.  
„‚Wir kennen den Weg‘?“  
„Ja.“  
„Seit wann?“, fragte der Kaiser.  
„Ich habe meine Quellen...“, erzählte Basch geheimnisvoll, „Außerdem habt Ihr mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich mich auf meine neue Heimat einlassen muss und die Stadt kennenlernen soll.“  
Die Gruppe hielt auf einen Gang etwas weiter hinten im Terminal zu, der von zwei Mitarbeitern des Personals beaufsichtigt wurde. Sie wichen respektvoll zurück und ließen Larsa und sein Gefolge passieren. Nach mehreren Metern hatten sie den Privathangar erreicht, der von kleineren und größeren Maschinen frequentiert wurde. Die Reks stand an einem Ende. Basch kannte das neue Luftschiff seines einstigen Weggefährten noch nicht. Es wirkte filigran, aber dabei kraftvoll und wendig. Pilot und Copilotin sahen sich einem massigen Seek gegenüber, der ein Klemmbrett in seinen Händen hielt und wild mit seinen Armen gestikulierte, als würde er sich über irgendetwas aufregen.  
„Warten Sie bitte hier“, bat Larsa die Soldaten.  
Die schauten unsicher zu Basch, aber dieser nickte nur.  
Hauptmann und Kaiser schlenderten gemächlich zu ihren Besuchern und dem Seek. Letzterer merkte allerdings trotz der klappernden Geräusche, die Baschs Rüstung bei jeder seiner Bewegungen von sich gab, nichts davon.  
„... könnt hier nicht einfach so irgendeinen Stellplatz nehmen! Wo soll ich denn das Luftschiff parken, welches diesen Platz reserviert hat?! Unglaublich, diese Piloten von heute!“, ereiferte sich der Chef des Hangars gerade erbost.  
Unschuldig grinste Vaan an dem Gesicht des Seek vorbei zu Basch und Larsa. Penelo ihrerseits sah weit weniger belustigt aus. Wahrscheinlich pflichtete sie dem Hangarchef bei, hielt aber aus reiner Loyalität gegenüber dem Piloten und ihrem langjährigen Freund aus Kindertagen den Mund. Als sie Baschs und Larsas Anwesenheit bemerkte, hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. Weder Vaan noch Penelo antworteten dem Seek und er folgte erstaunt ihren Gesichtern, nur um dann den Mund einmal auf und zuzuklappen, ohne ein Wort hervorzubringen. Stand da tatsächlich der Kaiser vor ihm, nur begleitet von einem einzelnen Leibwächter?  
„Ich bin mir sicher, ein kompetenter Mann wie Ihr es seid, wird für das Problem eine adäquate Lösung finden“, meinte Larsa freundlich, als sonst niemand etwas sagte.  
Sprach der Kaiser etwa tatsächlich mit ihm, einem einfachen Seek aus noch einfacheren Verhältnissen, der nur allein aufgrund harter Arbeit zum Chef des Privathangars des Terminals ernannt worden war? Der junge Herrscher ließ sich zu einem kurzen Grinsen hinreißen, als er noch immer keine Antwort erhielt, während Basch nur verschmitzt auf das arme Schwein sah. Beide wandten sich nun an ihre Besucher.  
„Die Frage, ob ihr gut hergefunden habt, erübrigt sich wohl“, meinte Larsa zu den beiden.  
Er schüttelte ihnen nur höflich die Hand, schließlich waren sie noch in der Öffentlichkeit. Basch seinerseits schlug Vaan ordentlich auf den Rücken, was diesen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
„Ihr habt euch kaum verändert seit dem letzten Mal“, meinte Penelo.  
Der Kaiser und sein Leibwächter warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu.  
„Ihr seid bestimmt müde vom Flug?“, fragte Basch und griff nach Penelos Reisetasche, die auf dem Boden neben ihr lag.  
„Oh, lass mich das lieber selber tragen!“, meinte sie schnell.  
„Hah!“  
Larsa grinste noch mal kurz.  
„Ihr müsst ihm seine Sturheit verzeihen.“  
„Stur?“, fragte nun Vaan.  
Er hatte eine bei weitem kleinere Tasche als Penelo gepackt. Männer schienen grundsätzlich nur einen Bruchteil der Menge an Gepäck zu brauchen, die eine Frau üblicherweise mitschleppte. Der Kaiser nickte dem Seek noch einmal nett zu und die vier setzten sich in Bewegung. Der Trupp Soldaten nahm wieder Haltung an und Krakku salutierte einmal zackig. Dann deutete er schüchtern auf die Besucher, genauer genommen auf die Waffen, die sie bei sich hatten.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung“, meinte Larsa.  
Basch nickte zur Bestätigung.  
Krakku schien noch kurz unschlüssig zu sein, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Die Imperialen nahmen wieder ihre Positionen ein und geleiteten die Gruppe nach draußen in den für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglichen Bereich des Luftschiffhafens.  
„Ist der Aufwand echt nötig?“, flüsterte der Pilot zum Hauptmann.  
„Ja. Darauf bestehe ich“, erwiderte Basch, „Außerdem würde es nicht mal der Senat zulassen, dass sich der Kaiser mit nur einer Leibwache als Begleitung in die Stadt begibt.“  
„Aha.“  
Vaan klang etwas verunsichert.  
„Und im Palast läufst du auch immer in Rüstung herum?“  
„Natürlich!“  
„Auch bei dieser Affenhitze?“  
Basch antwortete nicht. Nachher, wenn sie unter sich waren, würde er sie vermutlich doch ausziehen. Und das nicht nur wegen Larsas Aufforderung dazu. Mittlerweile stand der Hauptmann im Saft und die Rüstung machte es noch schlimmer.  
„Sag, Vaan. Wie steht es in Rabanastre? Ist das Wetter dort auch so extrem?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Noch schlimmer.“  
Die Laune der beiden war nach der Wiedersehensfreude nun wieder in den Keller gerutscht. Dass nicht nur Archadia mit diesem Wetter zu kämpfen hatte, sondern auch Dalmasca und vermutlich auch Rozarria, bereitete ihnen Sorgen. Sie schwiegen, bis sie den kaiserlichen Palast erreicht hatten, während Penelo sich angeregt mit Larsa unterhielt.  
„Drinnen ist es angenehmer“, meinte Basch, als das Shuttle an der Anlegestelle Halt machte. Die Imperialen begleiteten sie noch bis in den Palast hinein. Dort wollte sich Krakku mit seinen Leuten zurückziehen, aber der Kaiser hatte noch einen weiteren Auftrag für sie.  
„Offizier Krakku, Hauptmann Basch möchte sich seiner Rüstung entledigen. Da ich sein Pflichtbewusstsein kenne, würdet Ihr ihm einen großen Dienst erweisen, wenn Ihr und Eure Männer uns noch zu meinen privaten Räumlichkeiten begleiten und dort für unsere Sicherheit und die unserer Gäste garantieren würden“, erzählte er.  
Der Blondschopf sah nicht glücklich aus, während Vaan und Penelo sich das Lachen verkneifen mussten.  
„Selbstverständlich, Eure Majestät!“  
Der Unteroffizier schien erfreut darüber zu sein, dass der Kaiser seine Dienste noch weiter beanspruchen wollte. Einer der Imperialen nahm Penelos Tasche vom Hauptmann entgegen und folgte dann der kleinen Gruppe, während Basch zurück blieb.  
„‚Sich seiner Rüstung entledigen‘... Hah!“  
Aber genau das war es, was er jetzt tun wollte. Und dazu am liebsten noch ein ausgiebiges Bad nehmen, aber das würde zu lange dauern. Auch er war brennend daran interessiert, was sich in Ivalice so zutrug. Zwar war Basch durch seine Nähe zu Larsa immer bestens informiert, aber Freunde von früheren Abenteuern hatten noch einmal eine andere Sicht auf Vorgänge als politische Berater, Senatoren oder das Militär.  
Der Hauptmann schlug einen anderen Weg ein, der ihn aber nichtsdestotrotz in die Nähe der kaiserlichen Gemächer führte, wo er ebenfalls einige Zimmer bewohnte.  
‚Wenigstens Hände und Gesicht waschen‘, dachte er.  
Als Basch in seinem Vorzimmer ankam, hatte er sich in Windeseile aus seiner Rüstung geschält. Eher schlecht als recht legte er die einzelnen Teile auf dem Rüstungshalter ab, lediglich sein Schwert, die Königinnenwache von damals, hängte er sorgfältig an einen Haken an der Wand. Die Rüstung würde er morgen wohl einer schnellen Reinigung unterziehen müssen.  
‚Obwohl, wenn das Wetter morgen wieder so wird wie heute, erübrigt sich das.‘  
Er ging in sein Badezimmer. Als sein Blick kurz in den Spiegel fiel, trat er irritiert näher.  
„Was zum... Das war doch heute wirklich nicht lange“, brabbelte er verdrossen.  
Basch zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte den Wasserhahn an. Das Nass war angenehm kühl, als er die Hände hinein tauchte. Der Hauptmann beschloss, die Wäsche doch etwas ausgiebiger als geplant ausfallen zu lassen und entledigte sich seiner Tunika. Einige Stellen seines Oberkörpers waren wundgescheuert von Schweiß und Rüstung und erzog scharf die Luft ein.  
‚Naja, es hilft ja doch nichts.‘  
Basch wusch sich vorsichtig aber gründlich den Oberkörper und tauchte zum Abschluss einmal den Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl. Danach trocknete er sich ab und ging in sein Schlafzimmer hinüber, um frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank zu holen. Er wählte ein ärmelloses, naturfarbenes Hemd und eine knielange Tunika mit weiten Ärmeln in braun mit goldenen Stickereien am Saum. Eine dunkelbraune Lederhose komplettierte das Bild.  
„Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?“, fragte er sich.  
Sein Blick war auf die Königinnenwache geheftet. Sollte Basch wirklich mit dem Riesenschwert zu dieser kleinen Wiedersehensfeier gehen? Larsa würde ihm vermutlich wieder Vorwürfe machen, wenn er damit anrückte und Vaan und Penelo würden sich ihrerseits wohl mulmig fühlen. Aber völlig unbewaffnet wollte er auch nicht gehen. Rein zufällig glitt sein Blick auf den Platindolch, der auf einer Kommode seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Anders als die üblichen Modelle, die man in Archadis kaufen konnte, war dieser eine Sonderanfertigung und reich mit Juwelen besetzt. Er stammte aus Noahs Erbe, das er seinem Bruder hinterlassen hatte. Trotzdem konnte auch dieser Dolch tödlich sein, wenn sein Träger mit ihm umzugehen wusste. Dennoch zögerte Basch. Er hatte die Waffe nie im Kampf benutzt, da sie für ihn viel zu wertvoll war, um sie dem Verschleiß preiszugeben.  
‚Andererseits... Wir sind im Kaiserpalast. Und Vaan und Penelo sind auch nicht unbewaffnet. Sie werden schon selber wissen, dass Larsa im Notfall um jeden Preis beschützt werden muss.‘  
Basch nahm den Dolch von seiner Halterung und betrachtete ihn andächtig. Kurz nachdem er Noahs Posten eingenommen und von Larsa dessen Vermächtnis erhalten hatte, hatte er versucht, die Herkunft der Waffe zu erforschen. Aber weder der Kaiser, noch eine der anderen hochrangigen Personen, mit denen sein Zwillingsbruder in Archadis zu tun gehabt hatte, konnten ihm darauf eine Antwort geben. Es schien, als hätte er gar keine sozialen Kontakte in Archadis geknüpft. Einerseits bedauerte Basch dies, andererseits konnte er es aber auch nachvollziehen. Man musste schon sehr tief in Archadis‘ Gesellschaft buddeln, um jemanden zu finden, bei dem es sich nicht um einen Speichellecker handelte. Mittlerweile vermutete der Hauptmann, dass der Dolch ein Geschenk eines seiner Vorgesetzten an Noah gewesen sein muss, doch ob es sich dabei um Imperator Gramis höchstpersönlich oder jemand anderen gehandelt hatte, blieb im Verborgenen.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die oberste Schublade der Kommode. Darin kam eine zu dem Dolch passende Scheide zum Vorschein, die ebenfalls aus Noahs Besitz stammte und die nur wenige Gebrauchsspuren aufwies. Basch band sie sich mit einem Gürtel um die Tunika und steckte dann den Dolch hinein.  
‚Na dann kann es losgehen.‘  
Der Blondschopf verließ seine Räumlichkeiten und machte sich auf dem Weg zu den kaiserlichen Gemächern, die nur einen Gang und eine kurze Treppe entfernt lagen. Als er bei der entsprechenden Tür ankam, grüßten ihn zwei der Imperialen, die sie am Nachmittag zum Terminal begleitet hatten. Sie hatten die Helme abgesetzt und sahen ihm freundlich schüchtern entgegen. Der Rechte öffnete seinen Flügel der Tür, um Basch einzulassen. Unteroffizier Krakku und der vierte Soldat taten im kaiserlichen Vorzimmer ihren Dienst, hatten sich aber ebenfalls der Helme entledigt. Sie machten einen eher entspannten Eindruck. Vier benutzte Gläser und eine Karaffe auf einem Beistelltischchen zeugten davon, dass Larsa für das leibliche Wohl der Soldaten gesorgt hatte.  
„Sir!“  
Krakku nahm wieder Haltung an und der andere folgte.  
„Schon gut“, meinte Basch, „Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?“  
„Nein, Sir! Alles ist ruhig.“  
„Gut. Sie können sich mit Ihren Männern zurückziehen, ich übernehme ab hier. ... Machen Sie eine Pause und erholen Sie sich von der Hitze.“  
„Ja Sir! Das werden wir, Sir!“  
Die beiden wandten sich zur Tür.  
„Noch was...“  
Krakku hielt verunsichert an.  
„Gute Arbeit!“, lobte Basch.  
„Vielen Dank, Sir!“  
Der Unteroffizier verließ hocherfreut das Vorzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
‚Dann hätten wir das auch erledigt.‘  
Basch drehte sich nach links, wo er gerade Penelo lachen hörte. Er ging zu der Tür und trat leise ein.  
„... immer so formell?“, fragte die junge Frau gerade.  
„In der Öffentlichkeit ja.“, antwortete Larsa.  
„Mensch Penelo. Er ist doch der Kaiser“, ereiferte sich Vaan, „Da muss man auf seine Manieren achten.“  
Penelo fächelte sich Luft zu.  
‚Hat er ihn ihr doch noch gegeben...‘, dachte Basch.  
„Früher war er aber nicht so ...“  
„Abweisend?“, schlug Larsa vor.  
„Ich wollte ‚distanziert‘ sagen.“  
„Keine Sorge, Penelo“, schaltete sich der Hauptmann nun in das Gespräch ein, „Unser Larsa ist immer noch der Gleiche wie früher. Größtenteils.“  
„Was heißt hier ‚größtenteils‘?“, ereiferte sich der Kaiser gespielt beleidigt.  
„Nun“, setzte Basch an, „seit letztem Jahr seid Ihr mindestens wieder um einen halben Kopf gewachsen.“  
Larsa schwieg verblüfft, während die anderen beiden nur grinsten. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Statt seiner Leibwache zu antworten, begnügte er sich damit, Baschs Aufmachung einmal von Kopf bis Fuß zu betrachten.  
„Das ist ein Anblick, den sieht man auch nicht alle Tage“, konterte er dann.  
Basch verschränkte die Arme und sah genervt zur Seite.  
„Ihr habt einen Sonnenbrand!“  
Nun klang der Kaiser ehrlich betroffen.  
„Das kommt vor“, antwortete Basch.  
„Sollte es aber nicht...“, murmelte Larsa verdrossen.  
„Man kann es nun nicht mehr ändern. Außerdem ist die Rötung nicht so schlimm, sie wird in ein paar Tagen wieder vergangen sein.“  
Seine Scheuermale erwähnte er lieber nicht. Wenn der Kaiser davon erfuhr, dass Schweiß und Rüstung ihm die Haut wund gerieben hatten, würde er schnell eins und eins zusammenzählen und vermuten, dass es den anderen imperialen Soldaten ebenso ergehen musste. Nicht auszudenken, auf welche Ideen Larsa dann kommen würde. Soldaten würden dazu angehalten werden, ohne Rüstung herumzulaufen.  
„Wie geht es euch sonst so?“, fragte Penelo, um vom Thema abzulenken, „Macht das Regieren noch immer Spaß?“  
„Na ja...“  
Basch ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf dem während ihrer Abwesenheit Erfrischungen und kleine Snacks vorbereitet worden waren und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein, welches mit Zitronensaft versetzt war. Danach gesellte er sich zu den jungen Leuten, die es sich in der Sitzecke bequem gemacht hatten, die auf einen kleinen versteckten Garten mit Teich hinausblickte.  
„Wenn das Regieren Spaß macht, dann läuft etwas schief“, sprang Basch Larsa zur Seite, „Als Herrscher steht das Wohl des eigenen Volkes an erster Stelle. Erst danach kommen seine eigenen Bedürfnisse. Das solltest du besser wissen, Penelo.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Sie nickte beschämt.  
„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen.“  
„Das ist sehr nett von dir“, meinte Larsa leise.  
Die beiden warfen sich einen Blick zu, der etwas länger hielt. Basch seinerseits zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Dann schreib ihm weiterhin fleißig Briefe, Penelo“, meinte Vaan, „Damit er auch mal auf andere Gedanken kommt. Und unser Basch hier wird auch dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht überarbeitet, stimmt’s?“  
„Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst“, erwiderte der Hauptmann, „Aber jetzt sagt doch mal, wie ernst ist die Lage in Dalmasca wirklich? Habt ihr etwas von Ashe gehört?“  
Die beiden Besucher sahen sich besorgt an und Basch konnte förmlich riechen, dass ihre Nachrichten keine positiven sein würden.  
„Rabanastre hat einen Sandsturm hinter sich...“, erzählte der Luftschiffpilot leise.  
„WAS?!“, rief Basch geschockt.  
Vorbei war es mit guter Laune und der Selbstbeherrschung von Kaiser und Hauptmann. Der Blondschopf war aufgesprungen, während Larsa sich mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, sich aber ebenfalls entsetzt nach vorn gebeugt hatte.  
„Erst einen Tag ist es her, da raste eine riesige, finstere Wand auf uns zu. Ashe hatte vorsorglich den Notstand in der Stadt ausrufen lassen, woraufhin die Soldaten dafür gesorgt haben, dass die Bewohner ihre Häuser verbarrikadierten. Selbst die Nomaden samt Cockatrice hat sie aus ihrer Siedlung in der Giza-Ebene in die Stadt schaffen lassen...“  
„Die haben es gerade noch so in die Unterstadt geschafft“, murmelte Penelo verstört.  
„Ja, aber deswegen konnte der Schild der Stadt nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschlossen werden. Rabanastre versinkt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Sand.“  
„Das darf nicht wahr sein!“, rief Basch alarmiert, „Weiß man, woher...“  
„Aus der Westwüste“, antwortete Vaan, „Dort gibt es ja häufiger Sandstürme, aber nur sehr selten sind sie von der Stadt aus zu sehen. ... Dieses Mal jedoch... Bevor wir Kurs auf Archadis gesetzt haben, sind wir eine Runde über Dalmasca geflogen. Selbst in der Ozmone-Ebene ist ein bisschen von dem Sand angekommen!“  
Larsa stand auf.  
„Ich werde einen Unterstützungstrupp losschicken“, meinte er entschlossen, „Ashe steht mit dieser Katastrophe nicht allein.“  
Die Hände des Kaisers bebten. Ihm schien das Schicksal des kleinen Königreiches ziemlich nahe zu gehen.  
„Beruhigt Euch“, mahnte Basch, „Weiß man, wie viele Todesopfer es gegeben hat?“  
„Vor unserem Abflug hatten wir versucht, Ashe zu erreichen. Aber sie hat alle Hände voll zu tun, weshalb wir sie nur zwischen Tür und Angel zu Gesicht bekommen haben. ... Sie meinte auch, wir sollen dich in jedem Fall davon abhalten, Hilfe zu schicken.“  
Larsa starrte Penelo perplex an.  
“Was? Warum?”, fragte er.  
Basch seinerseits ließ die Schultern hängen. Auch Ashe konnte stur sein, wenn sie wollte.  
„Sie möchte das Schlamassel selber regeln. Zeigen, dass Dalmasca mit solchen Krisen auch alleine klarkommt.“  
„Aber das ist... verantwortungslos. Sie muss doch wissen, dass sie in einer solchen Situation jede Hilfe gebrauchen kann.“  
Vaan und Penelo sagten nichts dazu. Aus der Politik hielten sie sich lieber raus.  
„Schickt ihr lieber ein Schreiben, in dem Ihr Eure Hilfe anbietet. Dann kann sie selber entscheiden, wie sie vorgehen möchte. ... Aber was mich mehr interessiert, wieso seid ihr beide überhaupt hier?“  
Pilot und Copilotin warfen sich wieder einen Blick zu.  
„Na ja“, meinte Vaan verlegen, „Als wir Ashe aufgesucht hatten, wollten wir gerade fragen, wo sie unsere Hilfe am dringendsten brauchte. Stattdessen meinte sie nur, wir sollen es uns nicht erlauben, den Besuch beim archadischen Kaiser ausfallen zu lassen, nachdem wir es schon so lange geplant hatten.“  
„Verdammt noch mal!“, schimpfte Basch.  
Diese Frau konnte einen zur Weißglut treiben, seit sie das Zepter in Dalmasca wieder in der Hand hatte.  
„Ich werde trotzdem morgen zurückkehren und versuchen zu helfen. Sie kann mich schließlich nicht dazu zwingen, weg zu bleiben“, fügte Vaan an, „Es reicht, wenn Penelo hier die Stellung hält.“  
„Das ist wohl das Beste“, sagte sie.  
Die junge Frau machte dabei aber keinen besonders glücklichen Eindruck. Basch schätzte, dass sie auch gerne in ihre Heimatstadt zurückkehren und beim Aufräumen helfen würde.  
„Vaan, du würdest mir einen großen Dienst erweisen, wenn du mein Angebot von Hilfstruppen der Königin persönlich überbringen würdest“, bat Larsa.  
„Kein Problem.“  
„Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, es bereitet dir keine Umstände, wenn ich es erst morgen Vormittag aufsetze?“  
„So lange werde ich warten.“  
Der Hauptmann seinerseits war aufgestanden und hatte angefangen, hinter der Sitzgruppe auf- und abzulaufen. Er hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig hin, als Larsa fragte, ob seine beiden Besucher etwas von Balthier oder Fran gehört hätten.  
‚Die stecken sonst wo‘, dachte der Hauptmann verdrießlich.  
Nach Lemurés hatten sie von dem Luftpiraten und seiner Viera-Komplizin vorerst nichts mehr gehört. Später wurden dem Kaiser Berichte über Diebstähle in antiken Stätten zugetragen, die ganz die Handschrift ihrer alten Freunde getragen hatte.  
‚Erst dieses brütend heiße Wetter in Archadis seit einigen Tagen, dann der Sandsturm in Dalmasca... Ich frage mich, wo das alles hinführt... Welche schlechten Nachrichten wohl Al-Cid aus Rozarria mitbringen wird?‘  
„Basch! Ihr macht einen ja ganz nervös“, mahnte Larsa.  
Der Gescholtene blieb stehen, wo er war und sah entschuldigend zu den dreien hinüber.  
„Setzt Euch lieber hin und beratet mit uns, wie man Ashe am besten dazu bringen kann, Hilfe anzunehmen.“  
„Ashe ist nicht dumm“, meinte der Hauptmann, „Sie mag zwar in vielen Dingen stur sein, wird aber zweifelsohne den Zeitpunkt erkennen, zu dem sie tatsächlich Hilfe annehmen muss.“  
„Meint Ihr?“  
„Ja, Eure Majestät. Ich kenne sie mittlerweile lange genug und so war sie schon früher. ... Gebt ihr nur die Zusicherung, sie in der Not zu unterstützen und sie wird die helfende Hand ergreifen, auch wenn es ihr selber gegen den Strich geht.“  
„Euer Wort in ihrem Ohr.“  
„Hätte sie nur unsere Hilfe angenommen, als wir kamen...“, meinte Penelo betrübt, „Die vielen Freunde in Rabanastre, von denen wir nicht wissen, wie es ihnen geht...“  
Basch kratzte sich betroffen am Bart.  
„Keine Sorge! Ich werde Kytes und die anderen als erstes aufstöbern, wenn ich zurück bin“, versicherte ihr Vaan, „Denen ist bestimmt nichts passiert.“  
„Du bist ja der Optimismus in Person“, stellte der Kaiser fasziniert fest.  
Der Blondschopf sah verlegen zur Seite.  
„Ich kann die Situation eh nicht mehr ändern, also versuche ich, das Beste aus ihr zu machen. Außerdem war Kytes schon immer ein Weltmeister im Weglaufen. ... Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind, wir waren damals ja nicht für lange in deiner Hauptstadt. Ist es hier immer so heiß um diese Jahreszeit?“  
„Üblicherweise nicht“, erzählte Larsa, „Der Frühling ist ja noch nicht vorbei. Von daher sind diese heißen Temperaturen in der Tat etwas, das man im Auge behalten muss.“  
„Dann habe ich definitiv die falsche Garderobe eingepackt“, stellte Penelo fest.  
Vaan lachte und auch Basch ließ sich zu einem Kichern hinreißen. Trotzdem war die Stimmung ob der Probleme in Ivalice nach wie vor gedrückt.  
„Du kannst dich ja neu einkleiden, solange du in Archadis bist. Die hiesige Mode steht dir bestimmt“, meinte Larsa höflich.  
Bei dem Kommentar verschluckte sich der Pilot fast an seinem Lachen.  
„Dieser olle Charmeur!“, warf er dem Kaiser vor.  
„Larsa hat in seinem Alter schon sehr viel mehr Manieren, als du sie je haben wirst, Vaan!“, schimpfte Penelo.  
Basch stellte belustigt fest, dass sich die beiden trotz allem nicht allzu sehr verändert haben. Sie feixten wie früher.  
„Na und? Es gibt auch wichtigeres für einen Mann als Frauenkleidung!“  
„Es ist auf jeden Fall galanter, wenn ein Mann sich auch damit auskennt. Das zeugt davon, dass er Interesse für die Themen einer Frau aufbringen kann.“  
Der Kaiser machte ein höchst amüsiertes Gesicht.  
‚Solange er nur für ein paar Stunden die tägliche Last vergessen kann...‘, dachte dessen Leibwache.  
„Wieso sollte er das?“  
„Oh man, Vaan. Natürlich um eine Frau zu beeindrucken.“  
Penelo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während Larsa vergnüglich lachte.  
„Das hat ja bei ihm noch etwas Zeit...“, meinte der Pilot.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment schauten die drei jungen Leute interessiert auf Basch. Er hörte auf zu lachen und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Was?“, fragte er nach einer Minute Starrens gereizt.  
„Na ja... Larsa hat noch Zeit. ... Aber was ist eigentlich mit dir?“, fragte Vaan rundheraus.  
„Was soll mit mir sein?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige kicherte fröhlich vor sich hin, jetzt, wo Basch noch unwilliger aussah als gerade eben. Zusammen mit seinem Sonnenbrand gab der Hauptmann gerade ein Bild für Götter ab.  
„Gibt es denn niemanden in deinem Leben? Ich meine, Larsa ist ja noch jung, aber...“  
„Hah! Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich alt werde?“, konterte Basch.  
Vaan redete sich um Kopf und Kragen, während Penelo nur daneben saß und immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.  
„So hab ich das nicht gemeint...“  
„Ihr müsst ihm verzeihen, Hauptmann Basch ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann“, kam ihm der Kaiser zu Hilfe.  
Trotzdem war die momentane Situation zum Erbarmen. Auf der einen Seite ein Mann, der kurz vor den 40 stand und in seiner Vergangenheit nicht wirklich Zeit und Muße gehabt hatte, sich mit dem anderen Geschlecht zu befassen. Auf der anderen Seite drei junge Leute, die versuchten, ihn diesbezüglich zu Zugeständnissen zu bewegen.  
„Wieso bin ich eigentlich jetzt der Mittelpunkt eures Interesses?“, fragte Basch beleidigt.  
„Wir wollen dich doch nicht ärgern“, versicherte Vaan, „Wir sind nur neugierig.“  
„Hah!“  
„Läufst du eigentlich häufig in deiner Rüstung herum?“, fragte Penelo beiläufig.  
„... Warum fragst du das?“  
Misstrauen pur, während Larsa und Vaan wieder zu gackern anfingen.  
„Nun ja, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das bei Frauen ziemlich Eindruck schindet“, erklärte die einzige Frau in der Runde verlegen.  
„Aha... Wenigstens eine Person hier, die ehrlich ist.“  
Die vier beruhigten sich wieder etwas und schwiegen eine Weile. Grillen konnte man aus dem kleinen Garten zirpen hören. Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden, doch noch immer herrschte drückende Wärme in dem großzügigen Raum.  
„Was willst du morgen machen?“, fragte der Kaiser.  
„Weiß nicht. Ich möchte dich ungern von deiner Arbeit abhalten“, erklärte Penelo, „Vielleicht werde ich deinen Vorschlag, neue Kleidung zu kaufen, in die Tat umsetzen.“  
„Tu das! Wir werden sicher jemanden finden, der dich durch die Stadt begleitet.“  
Die Blicke richteten sich wieder auf Basch. Erschöpft ließ dieser den Kopf sinken.  
„Aber nur, wenn wir jetzt alle brav ins Bett gehen“, meinte der Hauptmann, „Es ist schon spät und der Kaiser muss morgen wieder früh aus den Federn.“  
Kollektive Enttäuschung schwappte ihm entgegen, aber Basch blieb streng. Vaan und Penelo konnte er zwar schlecht vorschreiben, wann sie zu schlafen hatten, schließlich waren sie schon volljährig. Aber bei Larsa achtete er genau darauf, dass dieser genügend Erholung bekam.  
„Ich werde euch noch zu euren Zimmern begleiten“, bot der Hauptmann an, als sie aufstanden.  
Die beiden Besucher verabschiedeten sich vom Kaiser, wünschten ihm noch eine gute Nacht und folgten Basch dann auf den Gang hinaus. Nachdem sie ihm eine Weile durch die Gänge gefolgt waren, seufzte Penelo.  
„Hier würde ich mich nie alleine zurecht finden...“, meinte sie.  
„Man gewöhnt sich dran“, verriet der Hauptmann, „Ich werde euch morgen zum Frühstück abholen.“  
„Oh.“  
Wieder Schweigen.  
„Wie geht es ihm denn wirklich?“, fragte Vaan dann.  
„Wem? Larsa?“  
„Ja. ... Ich habe ihn gefragt und er meinte nur blendend. Aber er machte einen abgekämpften Eindruck auf mich.“  
„Tja. Das ist die Bürde der Herrschaft. ... Macht Ashe auf euch einen anderen Eindruck?“  
Die beiden überlegten kurz.  
„Eigentlich nicht“, antwortete Penelo dann, „Nur kann sie es scheinbar besser verbergen.“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Larsa ist noch jung und hat bei weitem nicht so viel durchgemacht wie unsere liebe Königin. In ein paar Jahren wird man ihm die Last der Verantwortung auch nicht mehr ansehen.“  
Vaan brummelte etwas Undeutliches, als sie ihre Gästeräumlichkeiten betraten.  
„Hört mal her ihr beiden“, fing der Hauptmann autoritär an, „Larsa hat sich seit Wochen auf euren Besuch gefreut. ... Ich mich ebenso. Achtet bitte darauf, dass er in der Zeit, die er mit euch verbringt, seine Sorgen etwas vergessen kann. Der Kaiser wirkt durch sein Verhalten zwar furchtbar erwachsen, trotz allem ist er aber immer noch erst 14 Jahre alt.“  
„Was erwartest du eigentlich von uns?“, fragte Vaan leicht verunsichert.  
„Versteh das bitte nicht falsch. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide keine bösen Absichten hegt. Trotz allem war nicht jeder davon begeistert, dass ihr keine Wache vor euer Gästezimmer gestellt bekommt, so wie es der Kaiser gewünscht hatte. Tut mir also den Gefallen und schleicht nicht nachts im Palast herum.“  
Dabei blickte er besonders Vaan länger an, als nötig.  
„Ich werde schon auf ihn Acht geben“, versicherte Penelo schnell.  
„Meint ihr, ihr seid morgen um 7:30 Uhr fertig?“, fragte Basch dann.  
„So früh schon?“  
Der Pilot schien entsetzt.  
„Larsa frühstückt sonst eigentlich noch eher am Tag...“  
„Ich denke, wir werden es hinkriegen.“  
Die junge Frau war wie immer die Vernünftigere der beiden. Vaan seinerseits sah nicht glücklich aus, nickte dann aber nur ergeben.  
„Schlaft gut, ihr beiden.“  
„Gute Nacht!“  
„Nacht...“  
Basch ließ die beiden allein und kehrte in seine eigenen Räume zurück, um sich schlafen zu legen.

 

* * *

„Meintest du das eigentlich ernst?“, flüsterte Vaan, als die beiden in ihren Gästebetten lagen.  
„Was?“  
„Dass Basch in seiner Rüstung Eindruck schindet?“  
Penelo wälzte sich in ihrem Bett herum, um ihren langjährigen Freund auf der anderen Seite sehen zu können.  
„Er sieht ja nicht schlecht aus mit seinem Spitzbärtchen und so... Aus rein weiblicher und objektiver Sicht gesprochen...“  
„Aha.“  
„Was ‚aha‘?“  
„Na ich wusste ja schließlich nicht, dass dein Geschmack in diese Richtung geht.“  
„Um Himmels Willen, Vaan! Was denkst du denn?“  
Ihr Gesprächspartner setzte sich im Bett auf und schaute dahin, von wo er Penelos Stimme hörte. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht konnte er zum Glück nicht sehen, dass sie etwas rot geworden war im Gesicht.  
„Dass du vorhin ziemlich direkt zu ihm warst?“  
„Irgendeiner musste ihm ja gegen deine lästige Fragerei beistehen. ... Was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren? Baschs Privatleben geht uns nicht mal was an.“  
„Wieso? Man wird sich doch wohl noch erkundigen dürfen. Aber jetzt lenkst du vom Thema ab! ... Findest du Rüstungen wirklich so toll?“  
„Herrje, Vaan. Das einzige, was ich damit sagen wollte ist, dass Frauen in Baschs Alter ihn in der Aufmachung interessant finden könnten. Nur deshalb habe ich gefragt.“  
„... Mit anderen Worten, du hast dich genauso für das Thema interessiert wie ich!“  
Jetzt klang der Pilot beleidigt. Penelo ihrerseits hatte genug. Sie drehte sich wieder um und starrte an die Wand.  
„Oh Mann. Lass morgen die Fragerei einfach sein, okay?“, grummelte sie.  
Vaan murmelte nur ein ‚ja‘ und nahm bald darauf Penelos gleichmäßige Atemgeräusche wahr. Sie war eingeschlafen.


	2. Sternennarben

Nichts regte sich. Nicht einmal Vogelgezwitscher war zu hören zu dieser frühen Stunde. Penelo lag noch in ihrem Bett, konnte aber wegen der Hitze bereits am frühen Morgen nicht mehr schlafen. Und weil Vaan unruhig schlief. Er hatte irgendwann angefangen, im Schlaf zu reden, als es gerade dämmerte. Seitdem lag die junge Frau wach und starrte an die Decke.  
„Wie gut, dass ich wenigstens meine Pluderhose eingepackt habe“, murmelte sie.  
Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich einmal über die Augen. Nichts rührte sich in ihrem Zimmer und auch von außerhalb gab es keine Zeichen des Lebens. Penelo zog sich ihre Reisetasche heran und öffnete sie. Sie kramte zuerst nach ihren Waschutensilien. Gestern war sie schlichtweg zu müde gewesen, um sich noch groß zu waschen, das wollte sie heute nachholen. Nachdem sie neue Kleidung und einige Handtücher hervorgekramt hatte, schlenderte sie ins großzügig gestaltete Bad hinüber.  
„Die lassen sich hier auch nicht lumpen...“  
Die Blondine sperrte die Tür hinter sich zu und entledigte sich dann ihrer Kleidung. Schnell hüpfte sie unter die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an, das eiskalt aus dem Duschkopf hervor prasselte und sie zu einem erschrockenen Schrei veranlasste.  
„Schnell wärmer stellen...“  
Nachdem sie eine angenehme Temperatur eingestellt hatte, drehte und wendete Penelo sich unter dem Wasserstrahl. Statt die Hygieneartikel zu benutzen, die den Gästen scheinbar automatisch zur Verfügung gestellt wurden, griff sie nach ihrer eigenen Seife, die nach Galbana Lilien roch. Die junge Frau rieb sich einmal ordentlich ein und ließ den Schaum dann vom Wasser abspülen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür verriet ihr, dass Vaan ebenfalls wach sein musste.  
„Ich bin gleich fertig“, rief sie.  
„Beeil dich!“, mahnte er, „Ich möchte auch noch duschen und es ist schon 7:00 Uhr!“  
„Was, schon so spät?“, fragte sie erschrocken.  
In Windeseile wusch Penelo sich die Haare und stieg dann aus der Duschkabine. Schnell wickelte sie sich in eines ihrer Handtücher und fing dann an, mit dem anderen ihre Haare trocken zu rubbeln. Aus dem Schlafzimmer war nichts zu hören und so vermutete sie, dass Vaan gerade dabei war, irgendwas auszuhecken. Nachdem die Blondine ihre Haare soweit trocken hatte, dass kein Wasser mehr daraus hervor tropfte, griff sie zu ihrer Bürste und flechtete danach ihre üblichen Zöpfe. Schnell schlüpfte sie in die rote Pluderhose und das dazu passende Oberteil. Penelo kam aus dem Bad hervor und sah dann, dass Vaan gerade dabei war, ihre Reisetasche zu durchstöbern.  
„Was soll das denn?!“, rief sie entrüstet, „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!“  
Wütend warf sie ihre Schlafklamotten nach ihm und zog dann ihre Tasche aus seinem Griff.  
„Ich hab nur geschaut, ob du Sonnencreme eingepackt hast...“, entschuldigte er sich.  
Empörtes Schweigen.  
„Natürlich habe ich die eingepackt! Was glaubst du eigentlich?“  
„Ist ja gut! Kann ich nachher etwas davon haben?“  
Penelo sah ihn ungehalten an.  
„Mach, dass du unter die Dusche kommst, sonst werden wir nicht rechtzeitig fertig!“, schimpfte sie.  
„Unglaublich“, murmelte sie, nachdem Vaan mit hängendem Kopf an ihr vorbei ins Badezimmer geschlurft war, „Je älter er wird, desto unselbständiger scheint er zu werden.“  
Sie setzte sich kurz auf ihr Bett und überlegte, während nun doch ein Vogel zu hören war, der sein Morgenlied kläglich gegen Maschinengeräusche anzustimmen versuchte. Zweifelsohne waren bereits zahlreiche Luftschiffe unterwegs, Archadis schlief scheinbar nie. Die junge Frau nahm ihr Gepäck zur Hand und wühlte darin herum. Schnell hatte sie die Sonnencreme zu Tage gefördert und stellte sie dann auf ihr Nachttischchen. Danach machte sie halbwegs ordentlich ihre Betten. Nebenan plätscherte noch immer das Wasser.  
„Vaan, beeil dich!“  
Keine Antwort. Penelo zuckte mit den Schultern und sammelte dann ihre Wertsachen zusammen, um für den Tag gerüstet zu sein. Glücklicherweise hatte sie vor ihrem Abflug eh beabsichtigt, in Archadis einkaufen zu gehen, daher hatte sie genügend Geld mit dabei. Sie fragte sich nur, wer sie heute bei dem Ausflug begleiten würde.  
Täuschte sie sich oder hatte sie gerade etwas gehört? Vaan stellte das Wasser ab und kurz darauf war zu hören, wie die Tür der Duschkabine heftig zuschlug. Nein, das war es definitiv nicht gewesen. Penelo horchte in die Stille hinein und bekam dann einen Schreck, als das Geräusch erneut erklang. Das musste definitiv Basch sein, der an ihr Zimmer klopfte. Schnell flitzte sie hinaus und öffnete ihm die Tür. Dahinter stand der Hauptmann, nach wie vor in ziviler Kleidung.  
„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte er sie.  
„Morgen. Komm doch herein, Vaan ist leider noch nicht fertig.“  
Basch kicherte kurz.  
„Das war er damals auch nie.“  
„Das hab ich gehört!“, rief der Gescholtene von drinnen.  
Die beiden ignorierten ihn und Penelo musterte Basch.  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?“, fragte er.  
„Nichts“, meinte sie unschuldig, „Was hast du heute vor? Wieder den ganzen Tag Larsas Sicherheit garantieren?“  
„Nein. Es gibt schließlich auch noch andere, die Larsa als geeignet für diese Aufgabe erachtet.“  
„Ach, tatsächlich? Und da fügst du dich so einfach?“  
„Wenn es sein muss... Ich habe ja schließlich auch noch andere Aufgaben.“  
Penelo wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber von Vaan unterbrochen, als dieser aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gestapft kam.  
„Hab ich ‘nen Kohldampf... Oh, guten Morgen!“  
„Alte Schlafmütze!“  
„Hast du dich eingecremt?“, fragte die Blondine.  
„Ja, hab ich.“  
„Hast du auch alle deine Sachen zusammengepackt?“  
„Ja!“  
„Na, dann kann es ja losgehen. Larsa wartet schon!“  
Die drei verließen die Räume wieder.  
„Ich finde die Pflanzen hübsch. Die geben dem Palast doch etwas Heimeliges“, meinte Penelo nach einiger Zeit.  
„Hat der Kaiser vor einigen Monaten auch gemeint.“  
„Oh.“  
„Fühlst du dich eigentlich wohl hier?“, fragte Vaan.  
Er und Penelo warfen sich einen Blick zu, als Basch nicht darauf antwortete. Die kleine Gruppe war wieder zu den Privaträumen des Kaisers zurückgekehrt. Und wie am Vorabend taten auch dieses Mal wieder einige Imperiale ihren Dienst, aber es schien sich dabei nicht um Krakku und seine Leute zu handeln. Sie grüßten den Hauptmann kurz und ließen sie dann hinein. Anders als am Tag zuvor war das Frühstück draußen im Garten aufgebaut und Larsa saß bereits am Tisch. Der Junge kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu und schien sich über den Tisch zu beugen. Er war allein. Basch ging mit den beiden hinüber und klopfte kurz an den Rahmen der Tür, die zum Garten hinausführte. Der Kaiser wandte sich von dem ab, was gerade seine Aufmerksamkeit gefordert hatte und stand auf.  
„Da seid ihr ja. Guten morgen.“  
„Guten Morgen!“  
Penelo strahlte ihn an.  
„Morgen.“  
Vaan winkte kurz, Basch lächelte einfach nur.  
„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?“, erkundigte sich Larsa.  
„Penelo wollte gar nicht aufstehen“, erwiderte der Pilot spitz, was ihm einen Schlag in die Seite einbrachte.  
Der Kaiser seinerseits schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
‚Immer das gleiche mit ihnen‘, dachte Basch.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr habt Hunger. Die Küche hat es leider mal wieder völlig übertrieben, als sie das Frühstück vorbereitet hat. ... Als ob vier Leute jemals so viel essen könnten“, meinte Larsa ratlos.  
Der Hauptmann lachte.  
„Also unser Vaan hier kann auf jeden Fall viel essen“, gluckste er, „Vor allem dann, wenn es umsonst ist.“  
Der Gescholtene klappte einmal den Mund auf und wieder zu und wurde dann rot im Gesicht. Der Kaiser ließ Penelo und Vaan den Vortritt beim Buffet. Als die Blondine beim Obst ankam, riss sie erstaunt die Augen auf.  
„So viele exotische Früchte jetzt um diese Jahreszeit?“, fragte sie und platzierte sich zwei Scheiben Karambole und drei Stückchen Ananas auf ihrem Teller.  
„Sind alle aus Rozarria importiert“, erklärte Larsa grinsend und bediente sich selbst bei den Früchten.  
„Aha?“  
Die beiden gingen zum Tisch, während Vaan und Basch noch ratlos vor dem Frühstücksangebot standen. Der Kaiser räumte einige Papiere, einen Stift und Siegelwachs zur Seite und setzte sich dann.  
„Nun, langsam aber sicher nehmen die Handelsbeziehungen wieder Fahrt auf“, erzählte er, „Da bin ich ziemlich froh darüber.“  
„Das glaube ich. Ansonsten sind eure Beziehungen hoffentlich auch nicht die schlechtesten, oder?“  
„Ganz im Gegenteil“, meinte der Kaiser und strich sich Butter aufs Brot, „Unser alter Freund Al-Cid wird in den nächsten Wochen mal hereinschneien. Wir beabsichtigen, die Handelsbeziehungen beider Länder weiter auszubauen. Das wird nicht nur unseren Finanzen gut tun sondern auch der Wirtschaft. Schließlich kann man ja noch mit mehr als nur Obst und Gemüse handeln.“  
„... Zum Beispiel mit extravaganter Mode“, lachte Penelo.  
Sie hatte den Rozarrier noch gut in Erinnerung, wie er sie in Bur-Omisace aufgesucht hatte in einer weißen Stoffhose mit braunem Lederbesatz und dem Schnürjackett, das den Blick auf seinen Oberkörper zuließ. Zusammen mit seiner wilden Mähne und dem südländischen Teint hatte er recht exotisch gewirkt.  
Basch und Vaan nahmen nun auch endlich Platz, wobei letzterer dabei hochkonzentriert wirkte. Er balancierte zwei Teller. Penelo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als diese auf dem Tisch standen.  
„Solche Berge mit Essen macht man nicht“, meinte sie tadelnd.  
„Aber Larsa hat doch gemeint...“  
„Trotzdem. Man kann auch mehrmals gehen.“  
„Lass ihn ruhig, Penelo“, meinte der Hauptmann.  
Unwillig sah der Pilot seine Begleiterin an, bevor er anfing, die Sachen in sich hinein zu schaufeln. Aufmerksam kaute er auf allem herum, was ihm zwischen die Zähne geriet.  
„Ich muss doch alles probieren“, meinte er während dem Kauen.  
Penelo verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und widmete sich dann wieder Larsa, der mittlerweile auch beim Obst angekommen war.  
„Aber sag doch mal, was hast du denn für heute geplant?“  
Der Kaiser trank einen Schluck Saft und wischte sich dann den Mund mit einer Serviette ab, ehe er antwortete.  
„Nun, der Vormittag ist ja schon verplant. Basch wird dich in die Stadt begleiten, wo du dich neu einkleiden kannst. Wenn alles glatt geht, kann ich mir heute Nachmittag ein paar Stunden freinehmen, die wir gemeinsam verbringen können. ... Hast du spezielle Wünsche, was du gern tun würdest?“  
„Bis jetzt noch nicht“, murmelte sie.  
Der Hauptmann folgte kommentarlos der Unterhaltung. Er glaubte eh nicht daran, dass Larsa tatsächlich allzu viel Zeit würde erübrigen können. Dafür bot sein Termin mit den Piraten von Balfonheim jetzt am Vormittag viel zu viel Streitpotential.  
„Wie wär’s, wenn du dem Kaiser nachher die Ausbeute deiner Einkäufe präsentierst?“, meinte Basch hilfreich und kicherte in seinen Bart.  
Penelo sah wenig erfreut aus, erwiderte aber nichts. Sie stand auf und ging noch mal zum Buffet hinüber. Larsa seinerseits wandte sich den Papieren zu, die er davor zur Seite gelegt hatte, griff sich das oberste und las es. Als er fertig war, faltete er es zusammen und steckte es in einen Umschlag.  
„Wollt Ihr es nicht versiegeln?“, fragte der Hauptmann.  
„Lieber nicht. Bei der Hitze würde das Wachs nicht lange halten.“  
Basch nickte. Als er vorhin mit den beiden Gästen den Garten betreten hatte, musste er feststellen, dass es für diese frühe Uhrzeit schon wieder viel zu warm war. Überhaupt schien es während der Nacht nicht wirklich abgekühlt zu sein, was zweifelsohne auch an der Architektur der Stadt lag. Hohe Bauten aus Ziegel und Beton waren wie geschaffen dafür, die Wärme des Tages zu speichern und sie nachts wieder abzugeben.  
„Vaan“, meinte Larsa, „Könntest du bitte diesen Brief Ashe persönlich übergeben?“  
Der Kaiser reichte dem Piloten den Umschlag über den Tisch. Dieser nahm das Dokument entgegen und schaute kauend darauf hinab.  
„Bestehst du auf eine Antwort?“, fragte er, als er seinen Bissen hinunter geschluckt hatte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Basch.  
„Nun, es wäre mir tatsächlich lieber, so bald wie möglich zu wissen, wie sie zu meinem Angebot steht.“  
Vaan steckte sich den Brief in eine Hosentasche.  
„Ich möchte aber nichts versprechen“, meinte er dann, „In Rabanastre herrscht wahrscheinlich Chaos und ich weiß nicht, wie bald ich von da wieder weg kann. ... Möglicherweise kann ich eine Nachricht über Bhujerba schicken.“  
„Das wäre nicht schlecht.“  
Penelo kam zurück an den Tisch, sie hatte sich noch einmal bei den Früchten bedient.  
„Wie fliegt sich eigentlich dein neues Luftschiff, Vaan?“, fragte Basch, als er sein Frühstück beendet hatte.  
Der Angesprochene ließ den Bissen wieder auf den Teller sinken.  
„Sie ist natürlich etwas ganz anderes als die Galbana“, antwortete er, „Nachdem sich mein erstes Luftschiff leider in Rauch aufgelöst hat...“  
„... von einem Erdbeben zerstört wurde...“, berichtigte Penelo.  
„... und die Galbana damals komplett ohne Besatzung davongeflogen ist, musste ich ziemliche Einschränkungen machen. Die Reks ist viel kleiner, dafür aber auch wendiger und sie braucht bei weitem weniger Energie als die Galbana. Jedenfalls solange man sie nicht auf voller Leistung laufen lässt.“  
„Ah ja“, meinte der Hauptmann, „Mich wunderte es ja, dass du dir überhaupt noch einmal eines organisieren konntest.“  
„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“, fragte Vaan pikiert, „Ich habe hart dafür gearbeitet. Außerdem...“  
Kurz sah er auf die Blondine.  
„... stottere ich jetzt langsam meine Schulden bei Penelo und den anderen ab.“  
Basch sah ihn nur mitleidig an.  
„Vielleicht solltest du Auftragsflüge annehmen?“, schlug Larsa vor, „Damit könntest du dir bestimmt etwas dazuverdienen, solange du nur günstiger als die öffentlichen Luftfahrtunternehmen bist.“  
Vaan machte kein glückliches Gesicht, denn mit Zahlen und Verhandeln hatte er es nicht so.  
„Ich werde es mir überlegen“, meinte er nichtsdestotrotz, „Jedenfalls, wenn ich meine Schulden abbezahlt habe, möchte ich mir Geld für einen Flugstein ansparen.“  
„Oha, da hast du dir ja ordentlich etwas vorgenommen“, meinte der Hauptmann.  
„Was hilft einem ein Luftschiff, wenn es nur in bestimmten Regionen von Ivalice fliegen kann?“, konterte Vaan.  
„Stimmt wohl.“  
Die vier hatten ihr Frühstück beendet, selbst der Pilot schien pappsatt zu sein.  
„Ich werde mich dann wohl besser auf den Weg machen“, erklärte er und stand auf.  
Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel und erhoben sich ebenfalls. Mittlerweile war eine Stunde vergangen und die Temperatur jagte ihnen wieder Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.  
„Sollen wir das wegräumen?“, fragte Penelo.  
„Nein nein, es kommt gleich jemand, sobald wir weg sind“, antwortete Larsa.  
Er lächelte ihr zu und griff dann lediglich nach seinen Schreibutensilien, die nach wie vor auf dem Tisch lagen. Sie traten gerade wieder ins Vorzimmer, als jemand an die Tür klopfte und dann von den beiden Soldaten ins Zimmer gelassen wurde.  
„Eure Majestät, bitte verzeihen Sie die Störung“, bat der Neuankömmling.  
„Senator Amelo, Sie sind aber schon früh auf den Beinen“, meinte Larsa.  
Der alte Herr, der neu in den Senat berufen worden war und von dem Basch wusste, dass er für irgendeinen eher unwichtigen Themenbereich zuständig war, schaute verunsichert auf die beiden Besucher.  
„Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns jetzt schon trennen. Das Gesicht des Senators verrät mir, dass er mich in ernsten Angelegenheiten so früh aufsucht.“  
„Schade, aber dann kann man es wohl nicht ändern“, meinte Vaan.  
Der Kaiser hielt ihm zur Verabschiedung die Hand hin und der Pilot ergriff sie.  
„Vaan, es hat mich gefreut, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn es nur für kurz war. Ich hoffe, wir können das später mal nachholen... Komm gut nach Rabanastre zurück und vergiss nicht den Brief!“  
„Werde ich nicht.“  
„Penelo, wir sehen uns dann später.“  
„Ja. Ich hoffe, die Sache löst sich schnell.“  
Larsa nickte Basch einmal zu und letzterer verließ mit den beiden Gästen die kaiserlichen Gemächer. Sie hatten sich etwas entfernt und bogen dann auf eine Treppe, die einige Stockwerke nach unten führte.  
„Kommt das häufig vor, dass kurzfristig jemand etwas von ihm will?“, fragte Vaan.  
Der Hauptmann nickte nur.  
„Immerhin haben die meisten den Anstand zu warten, bis der Kaiser Zeit für sie hat... Aber dass der Senator so unangemeldet und so früh bei ihm erscheint...?“  
Selbst Basch wusste sich darauf keinen Reim zu machen. Fieberhaft dachte er darüber nach, für welches Ressort der Alte zuständig war. Bei den Diskussionen im Plenum beteiligte er sich selten, folgte ihnen nur aufmerksam und warf hier und da einen Gedanken ein.  
Der Hauptmann kratzte sich am Bart, während er mit Vaan und Penelo zum Privatterminal ging. Als erstes würden sie den Piloten wieder bei seinem Luftschiff absetzen und danach die Stadt unsicher machen. Niemand war zu sehen, als sie auf den geländerlosen Balkon hinaustraten. Ein laues Lüftchen wehte.  
„Müssen wir etwa warten?“, fragte der Pilot verdutzt.  
„Natürlich“, antwortete Basch, „Schließlich sind wir ja nicht irgendwelche hochrangigen Regierungsangehörige. Lediglich für den Kaiser und die Senatoren hat ein Shuttle bereit zu stehen, wenn sie in der Stadt zu tun haben.“  
„Und für Richter?“, fragte Penelo.  
„Für die auch... meistens.“  
„Aha. Für dich etwa nicht?“  
„Ich bestehe nicht darauf, eines der privaten Shuttles der Regierung zu nutzen. Das jetzt ist lediglich eine Ausnahme.“  
„Dann dürfen wir uns ja richtig geehrt fühlen“, zwinkerte Vaan.  
„Dank lieber dem Kaiser dafür. Ich hätte euch lieber in eines der öffentlichen Taxen gesteckt, aber er wollte, dass ihr euch wohl fühlt, solange ihr in der Hauptstadt seid.“  
Penelo und Vaan sahen sich an.  
„Hast du was gegen uns?“, fragte der Pilot, während sie weiter auf ihre Transportmöglichkeit warteten.  
„Nein, das natürlich nicht“, beschwichtigte Basch, „Aber wenn einer aus dem Senat spitz kriegt, wie der Kaiser private Gäste in den Regierungsshuttles herumfliegen lässt, gibt es wieder eine Debatte über den Missbrauch von Amtsbefugnissen.“  
„... Haben die sonst nichts Besseres zu tun?“, fragte Penelo.  
„Diese Frage habe ich mir auch schon häufiger gestellt.“  
„Da bin ich froh, dass ich mit der Politik nicht viel am Hut habe“, murmelte Vaan.  
„Hah! Was meinst du denn, was der Kampf gegen das Imperium von vor zwei Jahren war? Oder Lemurés letztes Jahr? Das hat alles die Politik beeinflusst, wenn letzteres auch nur eher teilweise und dafür sehr subtil.“  
„Wie meinst du das jetzt?“  
„Nun ja. Ihr werdet ja selbst wissen, dass der Untergang von Lemurés eine große Katastrophe war. Selbst im Senat ist sie heiß debattiert worden, wenn auch mit anderem Hintergrund.“  
„Dachten die etwa an so etwas wie ... Rohstoffe?“, fragte Penelo verunsichert.  
„Einige Stimmen taten das durchaus.“  
Die beiden Besucher schüttelten ungläubig die Köpfe. Sie warteten seit etwa fünf Minuten auf ihr Shuttle, hatten es aber durch das Gespräch komplett vergessen. Mittlerweile kam die Sonne hinter einem der Hochhäuser hervor und warf ihnen ihre unbarmherzige Hitze entgegen. Penelo hatte wieder angefangen, sich mit dem Fächer Luft zu zu wedeln.  
„Was hat Larsa dazu gesagt?“  
„Er war selbstverständlich dagegen“, erzählte Basch, „Allerdings hatte er im Senat keine Mehrheit erreicht.“  
„Und nun?“, fragte der Pilot.  
„Nun darf er zusehen, wie er die Piraten von Balfonheim dazu bringt, kaiserliche Wissenschaftler und imperiale Truppen in ihrer Stadt zu akzeptieren. Der Senat scheint davon überzeugt zu sein, dass man die Rohstoffe des versunkenen Kontinents doch noch irgendwie bergen könnte.“  
„Das ist doch ein Witz!“, rief Vaan aus, „Lemurés ist wie tief ins Meer gesunken? Und da wollen die runter, oder wie?“  
„Offensichtlich. Ich persönlich hege ja die Hoffnung, dass sich das Unternehmen als Fehlschlag herausstellt und Larsa die Wissenschaftler und Soldaten baldmöglichst wieder abziehen lassen kann.“  
„Das kostet bestimmt auch viel.“  
„Natürlich. Das wissen die Damen und Herren vom Senat auch, noch dazu, dass Archadia sowieso schon Geldprobleme hat.“  
„Und da wollen die so eine Expedition starten?“  
„Tja, Vaan. Das ist Politik!“  
Penelo starrte den Hauptmann nur fassungslos an. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber in dem Moment flog ein Shuttle heran und landete vor ihnen.  
„Nun denn. Wir wollen den Piloten nicht warten lassen.“  
Basch und seine beiden Begleiter flitzten zu dem Flugobjekt hinüber und kletterten hinein, nachdem sich die Luke für den Passagierbereich geöffnet hatte. Von einer Stewardess oder Erfrischungen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen und so begnügten sich die drei damit, aus den spärlichen Fenstern zu blicken. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen flogen sie durch die Häuserschluchten und waren nach einigen Minuten beim Flugschiffterminal angekommen.  
„Los, raus mit euch!“  
„Ich auch?“, fragte die junge Frau verwirrt.  
„Natürlich. Wir werden von hieraus weiterlaufen und danach eines der öffentlichen Taxen nehmen.“  
Penelo zuckte mit den Schultern und folge dann Vaan ins Terminal hinaus. Der Hauptmann kam als letzter und gab dann dem Shuttlekapitän ein Zeichen. Das Flugobjekt hob wieder ab.  
„Also dann, melde dich bitte, sobald du etwas von den anderen weißt. Und versuch, Ashe dazu zu bringen, Larsas Hilfe anzunehmen. Vielleicht können wir dann ja selbst mitkommen“, meinte Penelo.  
Sie umarmte Vaan einmal zum Abschied, während Basch ihm wie bei ihrer Begrüßung auch auf den Rücken schlug.  
„Kannst du das lassen?“, keuchte der Pilot  
Er klopfte einmal seinen gesamten Körper ab und vergewisserte sich, dass der Brief des Kaisers nach wie vor in seiner Hosentasche war.  
„Also dann, man sieht sich.“  
Vaan lief zu dem Gang, der zu den privaten Luftschiffen führte und zeigte dem dortigen Personal seine Papiere. Als er sie passiert hatte, winkte er Penelo und Basch noch einmal und war dann verschwunden. Die beiden verließen das Terminal wieder und traten auf den Vorplatz, der noch im Schatten lag.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, meinte der Hauptmann, als er Penelos besorgten Blick bemerkte, „So wie ich eure Freunde kennen gelernt habe, wissen sie auf sich aufzupassen.“  
„Das hoffe ich.“  
Penelo blieb nach einigen Metern wieder stehen und sah sich um. Damals hatten sie Archadis aufgesucht, um im Draklor-Laboratorium den sich dort befindlichen Abend-Splitter zu zerstören. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit gehabt, die Hauptstadt zu erkunden und hatten nur die unbedingt notwendigen Einkäufe erledigt. Nachdem sie von dem Informationshändler Julius dann noch auf Knospenjagd geschickt worden waren, hetzten sie weiter zum Laboratorium, nur um danach von Reddas nach Balfonheim verschleppt zu werden.  
„Wo wollen wir als erstes hin?“, fragte Penelo.  
„Du wolltest doch Kleidung kaufen“, meinte Basch, „dann sollten wir am besten zum Hiria-Bezirk. Da sollte es auch was für kleinere Geldbeutel geben.“  
„Aha? Das scheint wohl weiter weg zu sein?“  
„Ja. Wir werden ein Taxi nehmen müssen, aber keine Sorge.“  
„Für Richter ist deren Benutzung kostenlos?“  
„Das auch.“  
Basch hielt ihr triumphierend eine Schwarzfeder entgegen, die man nur erhielt, wenn man sehr viele Weißknospen angesammelt hatte.  
„Hast du die von Larsa bekommen?“  
„Nein. Tatsächlich hatte er mir eine angeboten, aber ich wollte sie mir lieber selber erarbeiten.“  
„Und wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht?“  
„Einige Tage nur. Aber das trifft nur auf mich zu. Wenn jemand wie ich Zugang zu höchsten Regierungskreisen hat, fällt einem das Weißknospensammeln leichter.“  
Die Blondine nickte. Sie schlenderten weiter und Penelo blieb immer wieder einmal stehen, um die Leute zu beobachten oder die Aussicht zu genießen. Selbst wenn der Riana-Bezirk, in dem sie sich derzeit befanden, eher tief in der Stadt angesiedelt war, war selbst von hier aus der Blick auf die Häuserfronten einmalig. Nur wenn man direkt vor einem der Hochhäuser stand, konnte einem mulmig werden. Die beiden bogen um eine Ecke und folgten dann dem Straßenverlauf. Archadis hatte sich nicht allzu sehr verändert. Nach wie vor waren edel gekleidete Erstbürger angemessenen Schrittes unterwegs, während weniger gut betuchte Zweitbürger zwischen ihnen hin und her hetzten. Doch ab und zu erspähte Penelo jemanden, der komplett fehl am Platz wirkte.  
„Sag mal Basch, Archadis scheint sich doch gewandelt zu haben“, stellte sie fest.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
Die Blondine blieb wieder stehen, blickte auf einen Bangaa, der an einer Straßenecke stand und in ein Gespräch mit einem Zweitbürger vertieft war. Sie sah ihren Begleiter an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Larsa meinte, es sei wohl nicht verkehrt, die Hauptstadt auch für andere Rassen zu öffnen. Seitdem versuchen Bangaas und andere ihr Glück.“  
„Und?“, hakte Penelo nach.  
„Wie ‚und‘?“  
„Hat die Integration denn Erfolg?“  
„Hm. Nun, es kommt definitiv auf die Rasse an. Mogrys zum Beispiel haben sich sehr schnell eingegliedert, während andere ihre Schwierigkeiten haben.“  
„Der Seek im Terminal scheint es jedenfalls zu etwas gebracht zu haben.“  
„Ja. Der ist wirklich ein Paradebeispiel. Sowas gelingt auch nur mit viel Fleiß und gutem Willen. ... Und den entsprechenden Informationen. Jedoch tut sich die archadische Hume-Bevölkerung schwer, Bangaas und Seeks zu akzeptieren.“  
„Liegt wohl an ihrem Äußeren?“, vermutete Penelo.  
„Das wird wohl der Hauptgrund sein. Die Archadier sind ja doch ziemlich oberflächlich“, flüsterte er ihr zu.  
Sie hatten den Nirvas-Bezirk erreicht und blickten auf den unbesetzten Taxistand. Basch seufzte und setzte sich mit Penelo auf die Treppen, um dort zu warten.  
„Von den Viera waren sie doch recht angetan, wie ich gehört habe“, meinte er dann.  
„Ach tatsächlich?“  
„Ja. Allerdings waren die Damen davon eher weniger begeistert und hatten sich irgendwann wieder aus Archadis zurückgezogen.“  
„Es wird vermutlich noch sehr lange dauern, bis sich die hiesigen Hume vollständig mit den anderen Rassen vermischt haben.“  
„Wenn es überhaupt jemals dazu kommt. Archadis Gesellschaft ist seit Jahrhunderten in das hinein gewachsen, was sie jetzt ist. Starre Denkmuster und Vorurteile gegenüber anderen lassen sich nur schwer wieder aufbrechen, da sie auch schon kleinen Kindern vermittelt werden. Selbst kaiserliche Erlasse würden da wenig bringen, weil sie die Bürger in etwas hineinzudrängen versuchen, wozu sie noch nicht bereit sind.“  
„Aber wie ist es denn mit der Armee?“, fragte Penelo, „Dort könnte man sicher den ein oder anderen Bangaa unterbringen.“  
„Das ist keine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht solltest du das Larsa nachher vorschlagen, er kann sich bestimmt dafür begeistern“, erwiderte Basch, „Jedenfalls werden wir nicht um einen schleichenden Prozess herumkommen, in dem sich die anderen Rassen beim archadischen Volk beweisen können. Sollte der Kaiser das Thema noch weiter verfolgen wollen.“  
Mittlerweile war ein Taxi an den Stand gekommen und Basch zeigte seine Schwarzfeder vor.  
„Zum Hiria-Bezirk“, wies er den Piloten an.  
Die beiden stiegen ein, Penelo setzte sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Der Flug zu dem anderen Bezirk dauerte bei weitem länger als jener vom Palast zum Terminal und erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie das Zentrum hinter sich ließen.  
„Und wie fühlst du dich in dieser scheinbar nie schlafenden Stadt?“, fragte die junge Frau.  
Basch murmelte etwas Unverständliches.  
„Was denn?“  
„Nichts. Ich meinte nur, entweder man wird in diese Stadt hineingeboren oder man bleibt auf immer ein Fremder. Wirklich wohl fühle ich mich nur, wenn ich mit Larsa unter vier Augen bin oder in meinen eigenen vier Wänden.“  
„Hast du denn gar keine Kontakte geschlossen?“  
„Mit wem denn? Mit den anderen Leuten, die ich um mich herum habe, möchte ich ehrlich gesagt lieber nichts zu tun haben.“  
„Nicht mal mit den anderen Richtern?“  
„Hah! Wenn das nur so einfach wäre.“  
„Warum denn?“  
„Üblicherweise rekrutieren sich die Richter aus verdientem Militärpersonal, welche den Rang von Rittern bekleiden. Und die...“  
„... gehen meist an archadische Adelige?“, beendete Penelo den Satz.  
„Genau. Sie erwecken zwar einen höflichen Anschein und leisten auf ihre Weise gute Arbeit, aber privat mit denen zu tun zu haben, möchte ich ehrlich gesagt lieber nicht.“  
„Gib’s zu, du vermisst uns!“  
Basch nickte und sah verlegen zur Seite.  
„Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber ja. Deine Zankereien mit Vaan, Ashes Sturheit... selbst Balthier und Fran vermisse ich“, gab er bekümmert zu.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich Larsa bitten, dir mal Urlaub zu geben. Oder anfangen, dir auch Briefe zu schreiben?“, schlug die Blondine vor.  
Das brachte den Hauptmann nun wieder zum Lachen.  
„Larsa gibt mir sowieso jeden deiner Briefe zu lesen.“  
„Wie bitte?!“  
„Ich weiß bestens Bescheid!“  
Penelo sah Basch geschockt von der Seite her an, während dieser nur in seinen Bart hinein schmunzelte.  
„Da muss ich ja in Zukunft darauf achten, was ich schreibe...“, meinte sie.  
„Ach was. Da müsste Vaan sich mehr Gedanken darüber machen, wenn er Briefe schreiben würde.“  
Sie schwiegen wieder. Das Shuttle bewegte sich noch immer mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit fort, aber der Hauptmann schätzte, dass sie jeden Moment im Hiria-Bezirk ankommen würden. Vermutlich würde Penelo von der Masse von Leuten, die sich üblicherweise dort aufhielten, erschlagen werden. Anders als das Zentrum wurde dieser Stadtteil mehrheitlich von Zweitbürgern bevölkert. Nur sehr selten verirrte sich einmal ein Erstbürger dort hin. Dementsprechend geschäftig ging es dort zu. Der Pilot verringerte ihr Tempo und hielt dann an einem Taxistand, jenem im Nirvas-Bezirk nicht unähnlich. Die Passagiere stiegen aus und traten zur Promenade hinauf.  
„Das ist ja unglaublich!“  
Penelo klang überwältigt. Sie versuchte, sich ein Bild über die nähere Umgebung zu machen, wurde aber von der Masse an Leuten überwältigt. Und das, obwohl bei weitem weniger los war, als Basch es gewohnt war. Die Architektur, die sich der jungen Frau bot, war weniger pompös als im Zentrum, wirkte aber nichtsdestotrotz edel. Zwischen den vielen umher flanierenden Gestalten konnte sie auch vermehrt Bangaas und Seeks ausmachen. Scheinbar konnten sie in den Bezirken, die von Zweitbürgern bewohnt wurden, leichter Fuß fassen.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.  
„Tja. Jetzt sehen wir uns um. Vielleicht siehst du ja in einem der Schaufenster etwas, das dir gefällt?“  
Penelo nickte und die beiden gingen los, die Stadt unsicher machen.

* * *

Es war Nachmittag geworden. Larsa saß in seinem Audienzsaal und fächelte sich Luft zu, während er gestresst auf die kleine Partie blickte, die vor ihm auf bequemen Polstersesseln lungerte. Doch nicht sie waren der Auslöser seines Ärgers, sondern vielmehr die Nachrichten, die sie mitgebracht hatten. Rikki, Elza und Razz waren ein seltsames Gespann, aber das konnte man wohl von allen Luftpiraten sagen. Momentan saßen sie dem Kaiser gegenüber und machten sich über die Gaben her, die Rikki lautstark verlangt hatte, nachdem ihnen die Bediensteten schon die Stühle herbeigeschleppt hatten.  
„Ehrlich, ich muss gestehen, dass mich Eure Kunde nicht wirklich aufheitert“, meinte Larsa deprimiert, „Algen?“  
Er warf dem Richter, der neben ihm stand und der die Piraten hergebracht hatte, einen Blick zu, aber Zargabaaths Helm gab nicht frei, was sein Träger dachte.  
„Aber wenn ich’s dir doch sage!“, meinte der Pirat während dem Kauen.  
Ein Kekskrümel fiel ihm dabei aus dem Mund und in den Schoß und erschrocken fing er an, danach zu suchen. Elza, die einzige Frau des Trios, schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf und begann, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.  
„Wieso seid überhaupt Ihr da und nicht Euer... Bürgermeister?“, fragte der Kaiser neugierig.  
„Hat mit der Plage zu tun... Meinte, er kann nich‘ weg und so.“  
Rikki hatte den Krümel wiedergefunden und schob ihn sich in den Mund.  
„Meinte nur, der kleine Kaiser auf seinem hohen Sessel soll erst mal zeigen, dass er’s ernst meint und uns nicht übers Ohr hauen will.“  
„Stimmt. Ungefähr so hat er sich ausgedrückt“, fügte Razz an.  
Larsa sah wieder auf seinen Richter, der sich bei der respektlosen Äußerung nun wohl doch gezwungen gesehen hatte, eine drohende Haltung einzunehmen. Die zwei Imperialen, die an der Eingangstür Stellung bezogen hatten, blieben still. Elza ihrerseits schien mittlerweile gefunden zu haben, wonach sie in ihrer Tasche gesucht hatte. Sie holte ein kleines Glasfläschchen hervor, das sorgfältig mit einem Korken verschlossen war. Darin befand sich ein ekelig grüner Brei.  
„Falls Ihr es nicht glaubt...“  
Sie ließ es quer über den Tisch gleiten und Larsa fing es ein, bevor es ihm auf die Oberschenkel fallen konnte. Wenigstens sie schien so etwas wie Respekt vor ihm zu haben. Neugierig betrachtete der Kaiser den Inhalt und stellte es dann vor sich auf den Tisch.  
„Das ist bestimmt etwas für unsere Wissenschaftler. ... Und Ihr sagt, das ganze Meer sei voll davon?“, hakte er nach.  
„Soweit das Auge reicht“, bestätigte Rikki, „Die ganze Sache stinkt außerdem bis nach Bhujerba! Wenn du keine Lösung für das Problem findest, war’s das mit leckeren Austern aus Balfonheim für die hohen Herren in Archadis.“  
„Außerdem...“, wollte Elza hinzufügen, wurde aber unterbrochen.  
Zargabaath hatte klappernd die Arme verschränkt und schaute die drei Piraten streng an, was dank seines Helms aber die Wirkung verfehlte.  
„Ein bisschen mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf“, murmelte er blechern.  
Larsa hatte den Blick wieder auf das Fläschchen geheftet. Es war nachvollziehbar, dass sich die Bewohner Balfonheims in ihrer Not an ihn wandten. Auch wenn ihre Hafenstadt zum archadiaischen Territorium gehörte, verwalteten sie sich komplett selbst. Es gab zwar Aero-Choc-Verbindungen mit anderen wichtigen Städten, aber das Heft hielten Luft- und Seepiraten in der Hand. Kein Wunder also, dass eine Algenplage sie überforderte. Ihre eigene Versorgung mit Nahrungsmitteln stand auf dem Spiel, nicht nur die Austernzucht, die findige Geschäftsleute vor einiger Zeit ins Leben gerufen hatten.  
„Es hilft alles nichts, ich werde mir wohl besser vor Ort ein Bild der Lage machen“, meinte der Kaiser und stand auf.  
Zargabaath nahm wieder Haltung an, während die drei Piraten verdutzt von einem zum anderen sahen.  
„Ey, das war aber nicht abgesprochen, dass du nach Balfonheim gehst“, meinte Razz und kletterte von seinem Stuhl, „Überhaupt, was soll unser Boss sagen, wenn wir mit dir ankommen?“  
Larsa verschränkte die Arme. Razz war hinter dem großen Tisch nicht mehr zu sehen.  
„Wie soll ich eine Entscheidung treffen, wenn ich überhaupt nicht weiß, was vor sich geht? Meeresbiologen müssen sich erst einmal einen Überblick über die Situation verschaffen und mir dann berichten, wie ernst die Lage wirklich ist.“  
„Ey ey ey“, fuhr Rikki aufgebracht dazwischen, „willst du damit etwa sagen, dass wir lügen?“  
„Ihr seid Piraten! Außerdem kann ich die Dringlichkeit der Situation besser einschätzen, wenn ich es selbst gesehen habe.“  
Die drei sahen sich erneut an, während der Kaiser wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz nahm.  
„Das ist aber nicht nett!“, meinte Elza, „Wir sind ehrliche und einfache Leute, wenn die Situation nicht etwas anderes erfordert.“  
„Also, Ihr wollt, dass ich Euch die Algen vom Halse schaffe, aber Ihr duldet weder Wissenschaftler und imperiale Soldaten zu ihrem Schutze noch mich in Eurer Stadt.“  
„Seit wann sind Soldaten mit im Spiel?“, fragte Rikki wütend.  
Er war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und hatte seine geballte Rechte erhoben. Der Kaiser warf einen kurzen Blick auf Zargabaath.  
„Eigentlich müsste ich ja einen hohen Richter schicken, der die ganze Mission leitet... Ich meine, wie stellt Ihr Euch denn vor, dass meine Hilfe aussieht?“  
Die drei sahen sich perplex an.  
„Irgendwer muss das Zeugs wegräumen... Außerdem gibt es da noch das ein oder andere Problemchen“, murmelte Razz.  
„Welches ‚Problemchen‘?“, fragte Larsa.  
„Na ja...“  
Der Kaiser sah sie der Reihe nach an. Er wollte schon seufzen, unterließ es aber.  
„Könnt Ihr die Algen nicht selber wegschaffen?“  
„Na ja doch... Ein paar Hände mehr würden aber nich‘ schaden.“  
„Und für sowas kommt Ihr hierher?“, fragte Zargabaath.  
„Ich glaub‘ das lassen wir lieber...“, meinte Elza zu ihren beiden Begleitern, „Hier kriegen wir keine Hilfe...“  
Rikki hatte die Hand wieder sinken lassen, von Razz war nach wie vor nichts zu sehen.  
„Du hast Recht, wie immer...“  
Die drei wandten sich zum Gehen. Larsa griff nach einem Papier und wandte sich dessen Inhalt zu.  
„Es ist Euer Problem, nicht meines...“  
Er wartete, bis sie samt imperialem Anhang sein Audienzzimmer verlassen hatten und warf den Zettel dann wieder von sich. Er hob seinen Zeigefinger gegenüber Zargabaath.  
„Wenn davon nur ein Wort nach außen dringt!“, drohte er.  
Der wich einen halben Schritt zurück und schüttelte dann schnell den Kopf. Besser, er hätte es nicht getan, denn seine herab stehenden Hörner prallten dadurch gegen seine Rüstung und erzeugten ein fröhliches ‚bling, bling, bling‘.  
Larsa ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken und sah an die Decke. Die drei Piraten taten ihm leid, aber es war auch die Schuld des Bürgermeisters von Balfonheim. Wieso musste er irgendwelche Unterhändler schicken, die nicht verhandeln konnten? Oder besser gesagt, nicht wollten? Schließlich war es ja nicht so, dass der Kaiser seine Hilfe verweigern wollte. Er wollte ja helfen, aber mit dem Senat im Rücken musste er die Balfonheimer dazu kriegen, Zugeständnisse zu machen, damit sie Regierungsmitarbeiter, egal ob zivil oder nicht, in ihrer Stadt duldeten. So hätte man unter dem Deckmantel von Hilfsmaßnahmen unauffällig nach Lemurés forschen können. Von daher kam dem Kaiser diese Algenplage, so schlimm sie auch war, wie ein Wink des Schicksals vor. Nur warum ausgerechnet Rikki, Elza und Razz?  
Basch hatte irgendwann mal von den dreien erzählt und gemeint, dass sie durchaus hilfreich waren, wenn sie wollten. Dass man ihnen jedoch nicht allzu viel Gespür für komplexe Angelegenheiten zutrauen sollte, wenn sie sich außerhalb ihrer Denkweise befand. Irgendwie so hatte er sich ausgedrückt. Mittlerweile verstand Larsa, wie er es gemeint hatte. Die meisten Piraten, die der Junge in seinem Leben kennen gelernt hatte – es waren eh nicht viele – gingen nach demselben Prinzip vor. ‚Schaue, welchen Nutzen du selbst davon hast!‘ Meistens forderten sie irgendwelche Kostbarkeiten für ihre Dienste, aber dass sie ihrerseits etwas geben mussten, wenn sie Hilfe erbaten, darauf waren sie scheinbar nicht vorbereitet. Oder die drei hatten sich erhofft, die Bezahlung könne mit Materiellem erfolgen. Und das beim archadiaischen Kaiser!  
„Ich hoffe, Ihr wollt nicht mich nach Balfonheim schicken...“, kam es leise von seiner linken.  
Der Richter hatte seinen Helm abgenommen. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn.  
„Nein, keine Sorge, Zargabaath. Ich werde selber gehen... Ich habe mit ihrem Bürgermeister noch andere Dinge zu besprechen, nicht nur ihr Algenproblem. Das mache ich lieber selbst.“  
Der Richter kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Nein, ich werde die Odin nehmen. Hauptmann Basch wird mich begleiten. Und Ihr...“  
Larsa musterte ihn einmal von Kopf bis Fuß.  
„... überlegt Euch, wie Ihr Euch bei dieser Hitze am besten abkühlen könnt.“  
Zargabaath sah verlegen zur Seite.  
„Ehrlich, wenn das mit den Temperaturen so weitergeht, kriegen wir selber die größten Schwierigkeiten. ... Da darf ich schauen, wie ihr euren Dienst tun könnt, ohne in euren Rüstungen zu braten!“  
„Vielleicht kühlt es in einigen Tagen wieder ab“, meinte der Richter hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ich bete, dass Ihr Recht behaltet.“  
Zargabaath setzte seinen Helm wieder auf.  
„Habt Ihr eine Ahnung, welches andere Problem sie noch haben?“  
Der Richter schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Benötigt Ihr mich noch?“, fragte er.  
„Hier nicht mehr, nein. Aber ich wäre Ihnen verbunden, könnten Sie der ersten kaiserlichen Flotte ausrichten, dass ich in etwa einer Stunde nach Balfonheim fliegen möchte.“  
Zargabaath nickte leicht und entschuldigte sich dann. Larsa brummte, als er alleine war. Ein flaues Gefühl im Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er bisher nur gefrühstückt hatte. Erfreulicherweise musste der Kaiser nicht lange warten, ehe ein Bediensteter die Tür zu seinem Amtszimmer öffnete und sich nach seinen Wünschen erkundigte.  
„Erst Amelo, jetzt Balfonheim...“, murmelte der Junge, als der Bedienstete wieder abgezogen war, „Heute scheint Tag der negativen Schlagzeilen zu sein. Ich frage mich, was als nächstes kommt...“  
Larsa hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er das große Ganze hinter den einzelnen Problemen noch nicht erkannt hatte. Die Hitzeglocke, die seit Tagen über Archadis hing, war scheinbar viel größer, als er anfangs angenommen hatte. Nicht nur die Hauptstadt war davon betroffen, sondern auch das Hinterland, das vor allem von der Landwirtschaft lebte. Der Senator hatte ihm am Vormittag davon berichtet, dass der seit Tagen ausbleibende Regen die Ernte negativ beeinflussen würde, wenn sich nicht bald etwas tat.  
Amelo, seines Zeichens Gutsbesitzer, war eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Agrarwirtschaft. Was er die ganze Zeit tat, bekam Larsa üblicherweise immer erst dann mit, wenn der Senator neue Richtlinien für Viehzucht oder Getreideanbau vorschlug und diese mit stichhaltigen Argumenten und anschaulichen Beispielen für themenfremde Personen darlegte. Meistens klang es schlüssig und fair gegenüber den betroffenen Parteien. Und nur selten wurde im Plenum darüber diskutiert, was aber vermutlich auch daran lag, dass die anderen Senatoren selbst nicht viel Ahnung von der Thematik hatten.  
Nachdem Amelo ihn wieder allein gelassen hatte, hatte der Kaiser sich eine Notiz gemacht, sich dringend mehr mit der hiesigen Landwirtschaft zu beschäftigen. Besser, die Bauern wussten, dass ihr Kaiser an sie dachte.  
Larsa setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, als die Tür aufging und der Bedienstete von vorhin mit einem kleinen Anrichtewagen herein gerollt kam, gefolgt von Penelo und Basch. Der Hauptmann hatte einige Einkaufstüten in den Händen und sah nicht besonders glücklich aus.  
„Da seid ihr ja!“, begrüßte der Kaiser die beiden, während Speis und Trank aufgebaut wurden, „Habt ihr Hunger?“  
Der Bedienstete machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht, aus Angst einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Penelo ihrerseits schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
„Schon gut...“, meinte Larsa beschwichtigend.  
Eine ehrfurchtsvolle Verbeugung und ein klapperndes Rennen mit dem Anrichtewagen später waren die drei wieder unter sich.  
„Habt Ihr bis jetzt nichts gegessen?“, fragte Basch streng.  
„Na ja...“  
Entschuldigend fing der Kaiser an, Essen in sich hinein zu schaufeln.  
„Wollt ihr sicher nichts?“, hakte er noch mal nach, als er die ersten paar Bissen geschluckt hatte.  
„Nein. ‚Onkel Basch‘ ist mit mir Essen gegangen“, gackerte die Blondine.  
Dabei legte sie besonders viel Betonung auf das Wort ‚Onkel‘. Zum Glück hatte der Hauptmann einen Sonnenbrand im Gesicht, da fiel es nicht so auf, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Genervt drückte er Penelo die Tüten in die Hand.  
„‚Onkel?‘“  
„Das wollen wir gar nicht wissen!“ entschied Basch und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Och!“  
Larsa aß weiter.  
„Vielleicht erzähl ich’s dir, wenn er nicht da ist...“, meinte Penelo immer noch grinsend.  
„Hah!“  
Der Hauptmann drehte sich um. Er schien beleidigt zu sein. Der Kaiser schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Sagt mal, was ist denn los, ihr beiden? Habt ihr euch gestritten?“  
„Nein. Das nicht... allerdings...“  
Penelo warf einen amüsierten Blick auf den Rücken, der ihr zugewandt war. Basch wandte sich ihnen wieder zu und sah erst wütend auf Larsa, dann zu Penelo.  
„Ich versteh‘ nach wie vor nicht, wie der drauf kam, dass wir ein Paar sein sollen!“, schimpfte er gereizt, „Das sieht man doch, dass ich viel zu alt bin.“  
Der Kaiser verschluckte sich fast am Essen und bekam einen fürchterlichen Hustenanfall.  
„Jetzt sieh nur, was du angerichtet hast!“, meinte die Blondine.  
„Ich?! Du wolltest die Geschichte unbedingt erzählen.“  
Basch überlegte kurz, ob er dem jungen Kaiser auf den Rücken schlagen sollte, damit dieser seinen Bissen wieder hervor bekam, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Lieber Penelo half ihm.  
‚Dann kann man ihr die Schuld geben, wenn... Obwohl...‘  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Larsa hustete noch ein paar Mal und hatte sich dann wieder halbwegs gefangen. Er atmete mehrmals tief ein und wieder aus, um seinen Puls zu normalisieren und trank einen Schluck.  
„Sag sowas nie wieder, wenn ich gerade am Essen bin...“, keuchte er.  
Der Hauptmann sah beschämt drein.  
„Entschuldige...“  
„Aber wie ist es denn zum ‚Onkel‘ gekommen?“, hakte der Kaiser nach.  
Er schien trotz allem die ganze Geschichte hören zu wollen. Basch verschränkte die Arme und sah wieder genervt zur Seite.  
„Er hat mich als seine Nichte ausgegeben...“, meinte Penelo.  
„... Aha...“  
Larsa musterte den Hauptmann, ohne was dazu zu sagen. Langsam aß er weiter. Die junge Frau fing an, in ihren Einkaufstüten zu kramen.  
„Aber gut, dass ihr gekommen seid...“  
Der Kaiser legte Gabel und Messer beiseite und tupfte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab.  
„... Ich hab vor, heute nach Balfonheim zu fliegen... Der Termin heute... nun ja, er war eher kontraproduktiv.“  
Basch zog eine Augenbrauche nach oben.  
„Es sind Piraten.“  
„Das hab ich ihnen auch gesagt. Das schienen sie irgendwie persönlich genommen zu haben. Tja, ich hatte so meine Schwierigkeiten mit Rikki, Elza und Razz. Ihr kennt sie ja selber.“  
Penelo ließ ihre Sachen wieder sinken. Natürlich kannte sie die drei nur zu gut und es freute sie, mal wieder über Umwege was von ihnen zu hören.  
„Ging es nicht um die Rohstoffe auf Lemurés?“, fragte der Hauptmann seinerseits misstrauisch, „Warum schickt der Bürgermeister da die drei?“  
„Tja. Gerade da liegt das Problem.“  
Larsa griff nach dem kleinen Fläschchen, das nach wie vor auf seinem Tisch stand und reichte es Basch.  
„Davon ist das Meer vor Balfonheim voll, wenn man ihren Worten glauben kann.“  
Die Blondine verfolgte das Gespräch nun ebenfalls aufmerksam.  
„Sind das Algen?“, fragte sie.  
„Richtig. Rikki meinte, dass ihre Versorgung mittlerweile davon beeinflusst würde. Deshalb hat ihr Bürgermeister die drei geschickt, um bei mir Hilfe für das Problem zu erbitten. Er selbst habe in der Hafenstadt alle Hände voll damit zu tun.“  
„Hm. Dann ist es wohl tatsächlich besser, wenn Ihr Euch die Lage vor Ort anschaut.“  
„Eine weitere Herausforderung, der ich mich stellen muss. Sie wollen weder mich, noch Wissenschaftler, geschweige denn imperiale Soldaten in ihrer Stadt haben. Und als ich meinte, ich müsse eigentlich einen hohen Richter schicken, der die Lage vor Ort sondiert, war es ganz aus. Weshalb die drei unverrichteter Dinge wieder abgezogen sind.“  
„Das war ja vorher zu sehen. Ihr wisst doch selber, welches Ansehen die Richter mittlerweile in Ivalice genießen“, antwortete Basch.  
Larsa nickte verdrießlich.  
„Und du willst trotzdem nach Balfonheim fliegen?“, fragte Penelo.  
„Na ja. Ich kann ja schlecht die Augen davor verschließen. Selbst wenn man die Piraten dazu zwingen muss. Unabhängig davon ist nach wie vor archadiaisches Staatsgebiet davon betroffen. Ich möchte nicht am nächsten Tag in den Zeitungen lesen müssen, der Kaiser habe seine Untertanen. vernachlässigt.“  
Die Blondine sah dabei nicht besonders glücklich aus, während der Hauptmann sich nur nachdenklich über seinen Spitzbart strich.  
„Wann brechen wir auf?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Sobald ich mit Essen fertig bin und mich umgezogen habe. Zargabaath hat die erste Luftschiffflotte verständigt, sie wird uns hinbringen.“  
„Er wollte Euch nicht selber hinbringen?“, fragte Basch erstaunt.  
„Nein. ... Er scheint eine Abneigung gegen Balfonheim zu haben.“  
„Seltsam. Sonst kann ihn meist nichts bremsen, Euch zu Diensten zu sein.“  
„Könnten wir das Gespräch auf später verschieben?“  
Der Hauptmann nickte nur.  
„Dann werfe ich mich lieber in Schale. Ich hol Euch dann ab“, meinte er und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Larsa wollte noch etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Basch würde länger damit beschäftigt sein, seine Rüstung anzuziehen. Besser, er fing zeitig damit an.  
„Und was soll ich solange machen?“, fragte Penelo, als die beiden alleine waren.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, mir den Nachmittag freinehmen zu können, aber das wird leider nichts. Möchtest du stattdessen nicht lieber mitkommen?“  
„Ist das denn in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, warum denn nicht?“  
„Basch hat heute mal was von ‚Amtsmissbrauch‘ erwähnt.“  
„Oh. Na ja. Aber es ist auch unhöflich, wenn man für seine Gäste keine Zeit hat.“  
„Das stimmt. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir Ärger mit dem Senat bekommst“, meinte Penelo verlegen.  
„Ach was. Ich würde doch sowieso fliegen, ob ich da noch jemand Ziviles zusätzlich mitnehme, das hat die nicht zu interessieren.“  
„Wenn du es sagst. ... Aber ich hätte vielleicht mit Basch mitgehen sollen. Jetzt stehen meine Einkäufe hier herum.“  
„Die kannst du solange zu mir ins Zimmer stellen. Los, wir beeilen uns lieber.“  
Penelo nickte und sie verließen in Begleitung der beiden imperialen Soldaten als Eskorte das Audienzzimmer.

 

* * *

Einige Wolken waren hier und da zu sehen, die träge über das Firmament zogen. Dazwischen brannte die Sonne auf die Tchita-Ebene herab. Das Land flog nur so dahin und Penelo gelang es nicht, größere Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Alles war wie eine verschwommene braune Masse. Und das beunruhigte sie, denn um diese Jahreszeit sollte es hier eigentlich saftig grün aussehen. Seit etwa einer viertel Stunde waren sie nun unterwegs.  
Larsa und der Hauptmann standen einige Meter hinter ihr auf der Brücke und hatten sich am Anfang mit dem Kommandeur der Odin unterhalten. Vermutlich besprachen sie ihre weitere Reiseroute, denn der Kaiser beabsichtigte, nach Balfonheim noch die auf den Steppen lebenden Bauern zu besuchen.  
„Wir brauchen vielleicht noch zehn Minuten“, meinte Basch, der zu ihr hingetreten war.  
Penelo warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, nickte und sah dann wieder aus dem Panoramafenster.  
„Es ist ganz ungewohnt, auf Einladung des Imperiums in einem Luftschiff mitzufliegen. Ohne dass man dabei Gefangener ist. Das letzte Mal... Das letzte Mal waren wir auf einem imperialen Luftschiff, um die Bahamut zu zerstören.“  
„Ich kenne das Gefühl, ich hatte es anfangs auch. Man fühlt sich furchtbar fehl am Platz, noch dazu, wenn einem die Crew immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwirft.“  
„War es wirklich so schlimm?“, wunderte sich Penelo.  
„Ja. Was meinst du, was los war, als Larsa damals mit mir im Schlepptau auf der Alexander angekommen ist? Der alte Zargabaath war mehr als nur misstrauisch und schien nur deshalb nichts zu sagen, weil er es sich mit dem zukünftigen Kaiser nicht verderben wollte.“  
„Ah ja? Beruht die Abneigung denn auf Gegenseitigkeit?“, hakte die Blondine nach.  
Basch nickte.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit ihm auch meine Schwierigkeiten habe“, murmelte er ihr zu, so dass es sonst niemand verstand, „Aber lass uns nicht hier darüber sprechen.“  
„Seht Euch das an“, meinte Larsa, der nun ebenfalls ans Fenster getreten war und gen Horizont deutete.  
Dort, wo man üblicherweise tiefblaues Meer glitzern sehen konnte, waberte nun eine giftig grüne Masse. Ein Crewmitglied, das in ihrer Nähe stand, murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Er schien genauso geschockt zu sein bei dem Anblick wie sie selber.  
„Dann hat Rikki also nicht gelogen“, meinte Basch, als sie sich einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt hatten.  
„Üblicherweise sind die drei ehrlich“, kommentierte Penelo, „Außerdem hätte es ihnen wohl nichts gebracht, eine solche Geschichte zu erfinden.“  
Der Hauptmann kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Die Athmos wird in Kürze bereit sein, Eure Majestät“, verkündete der Kommandeur.  
„Nun, dann machen wir uns lieber auf den Weg“, meinte Larsa, „Die Piraten dürften mittlerweile auch registriert haben, dass sie den Himmel nicht mehr für sich alleine haben.“  
Basch stimmte ihm zu und zusammen mit Penelo verließen die beiden die Brücke. Zwei komplette Trupps standen bereit, als sie bei ihrem Transportmittel ankamen.  
„Mehr habt Ihr nicht antreten lassen?“, flüsterte der Kaiser erstaunt.  
„Ich kann auch noch eine zweite Athmos bereitmachen lassen“, konterte der Hauptmann, „Oder wir überladen diese mit einem weiteren Trupp Soldaten.“  
„Nicht nötig.“  
Die Blondine grinste verschmitzt vor sich hin. Basch schien ziemlich pingelig zu sein, wenn es um die Sicherheit des Kaisers ging. Und scheinbar hatten sie sich deswegen schon öfter in die Wolle gekriegt, wenn man Larsas sarkastischen Unterton von gerade eben richtig deutete.  
Das Übersetzen mit der Athmos dauerte nicht einmal drei Minuten und schnell hatten sie das Terminal betreten. Bereits hier war es zu riechen. Penelo gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und hielt sich dann eine Hand über Mund und Nase. Die anderen tat es ihr gleich, soweit es ihnen möglich war.  
„Das ist ja widerlich“, meinte Basch.  
Er klang furchtbar nasal und machte ein höchst angeekeltes Gesicht. Der Kaiser enthielt sich eines Kommentars. Stattdessen holte er ein unbenutztes Stofftaschentuch hervor und band es sich vor das Gesicht.  
‚Jetzt sieht er aus wie ein Verbrecher...‘, dachte Basch.  
Er tat es im gleich. Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und wurde dabei von zahlreichen Blicken taxiert. Penelo fand die Situation ähnlich wie damals, als Larsa und Basch sie am Luftschiffterminal in Archadis abgeholt hatten. Damals hat das Gemurmel der Öffentlichkeit auch hauptsächlich ihnen gegolten. Aber im Gegensatz dazu war das Verhalten der Bevölkerung jetzt eher abschätzig und misstrauisch. Und durch die Tatsache, dass sich die Einheimischen auch alle einen provisorischen Atemschutz vor ihre Gesichter gebunden hatten, konnte einem ziemlich mulmig werden.  
Der Kaiser verließ mit seinem Anhang das Terminal. Bis jetzt hatte sich noch niemand bemüßigt gefühlt, sie willkommen zu heißen. Larsa hatte das zwar gar nicht erwartet, aber dass alternativ auch niemand fragte, was sie hier zu suchen hätten, wunderte ihn schon etwas.  
„Ich schlage vor, wir laden uns selbst ein, Majestät“, meinte Basch.  
„Wird wohl besser sein. Wo müssen wir hin?“  
„Folgt mir.  
Sie folgten dem Straßenverlauf. Der Hauptmann stellte erstaunt fest, dass ziemlich wenig los war in den Straßen. Vermutlich waren die meisten mit den Algen beschäftigt. Basch wollte den Kaiser gerade um eine Ecke führen, da kam ihnen Rikki wutschnaubend entgegen. Auch er hatte ein Tuch vor den Mund gebunden. Basch stellte sich halb schützend vor seinen Herrn, als er etwas von ‚aufgeblasenem Gockel‘ vernahm und sah den Piraten streng an.  
„Oh!“, machte dieser aber stattdessen, als er Penelo sah, „Das ist aber eine Überraschung.“  
„Ganz meinerseits“, meinte die Blondine hinter vorgehaltener Hand, „Wie geht es Euch denn so? Abgesehen von Eurem kleinen Problem?“  
„Ganz gut. Ich muss schauen, wo die andern zwei stecken, die wollten mithelfen, das Zeug aus der Stadt auf’s Hinterland zu bringen. Sind aber längst überfällig die beiden...“  
Basch räusperte sich.  
„Ja was denn?“, schimpfte Rikki, „Darf man denn nich‘ alte Bekannte begrüßen?“  
„Bitte?“, fragte der Hauptmann pikiert.  
Der Luftpirat wandte sich an Larsa:  
„Kannst gleich wieder abziehen! Wir kommen hier sehr gut selbst zurecht!“  
„Das sehe ich. Ich bin aber eigentlich in einer anderen Angelegenheit hier.“  
„Tatsächlich? Warum?“, wollte Rikki wissen.  
„Das klär ich lieber mit Eurem Bürgermeister. Ist er denn zu sprechen?“  
Sein Gegenüber warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu.  
„Er ist gerade am Strand unten und hat eine Schaufel in der Hand, wenn du’s genau wissen willst. Anders als in Archadis packt der Chef hier nämlich noch selbst mit an.“  
Der Kaiser stöhnte innerlich.  
„Hättest Du wenigstens die Güte, uns hinzuführen?“, fragte er höflich.  
„Nein!“, antwortete Rikki brüsk, „Geh selber hin! Die Residenz ist ja schließlich nicht zu verfehlen! Ich such lieber weniger komplizierte Gesellschaft...“  
Damit stürmte er davon. Larsa sah ihm verblüfft hinterher, während Basch und Penelo nur simultan die Köpfe schüttelten.  
‚Der wird sich wohl nie ändern...‘, dachte der Hauptmann.  
Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Nach einem längeren Fußmarsch, bei dem sie immer wieder mit schimmeligen Algen vollbeladenen Wägen ausweichen mussten, hatten sie das Ende der Stadt erreicht. Die Zitadelle war noch genauso, wie Basch sie in Erinnerung hatte. Oder zumindest fast genauso. Die riesigen grünen Berge vor dem Gebäude wirkten definitiv fehl am Platz und auch die pinkfarbenen Wimpel, die vom Dach herabhingen, ließen auf einen eigentümlichen Geschmack schließen, den der neue Hausherr haben musste.  
„Wir fragen am besten da drüben mal nach“, meinte der Kaiser und deutete auf einen der Algenberge, den einige Leute in die Karren schaufelten.  
Als Larsa samt Gefolge bei den Arbeitern ankam, hörten diese von selbst auf und musterten die Neuankömmlinge von oben bis unten. Ein muskelbepackter Bangaa mit einer großen Schaufel in der Hand drehte sich nach einem kurzen Moment um.  
„Ey Boss! Der Kaiser is‘ da‼“, brüllte er.  
Basch verschränkte die Arme, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars. Besser, man reizte die Piraten nicht zu sehr. Was Larsa dachte, war ihm nicht anzusehen. Lediglich Penelo machte ein neugieriges Gesicht. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis der hiesige Bürgermeister hinter einem der Algenhaufen hervor trat. Synchron klappten bei den dreien die Kinnladen runter, was aber nicht zu sehen war.  
„Das... Das ist...“, stotterte Basch.  
Der Kaiser seinerseits starrte immer noch mit offenem Mund auf die Person vor sich, ohne ein Wort rauszubekommen.  
„Sie sind...?“, versuchte Penelo.  
„Ja was denn?“, schimpfte der Bürgermeister ungehalten, „Ist das denn so abwegig, oder was?“


	3. Sternenopfer

„Ich verstehe nach wie vor nicht, warum ihr unbedingt mitkommen müsst“, meinte Basch zornig, „Mit dem Mob werden Penelo und ich problemlos alleine fertig.“  
„Unser Boss glaubt das nich‘“, meinte Rikki.  
„‚Euer Boss...‘ Hah! Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass euer Boss ziemlich... schlüpfrig angezogen ist?“, konterte der Hauptmann.  
„Unser Boss is‘ auch ‘ne Frau! ... Ist dir das nich‘ aufgefallen?“  
„Hah!“  
Basch war unglücklich. Nicht nur hatte er ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, weil er den Kaiser in der Obhut dieser sogenannten Bürgermeisterin, sie hatte sich als Ruby vorgestellt, zurückgelassen hatte. Nein, auch der Umstand, dass sie sie dreisterweise dazu genötigt hatte, jetzt auf Monsterjagd zu gehen, ärgerte ihn. Und dass Larsa ihr Ansinnen unterstützt hatte, hat das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen gebracht. Wenigstens hatte diese Frau zugestimmt, dass sich die imperialen Soldaten um die Sicherheit des Kaisers kümmern durften. Und dass Penelo für die Jagd entsprechende Ausrüstung gestellt bekam. Das war wenigstens ein kleiner Trost.  
„Wir besorgen schnell die Perle und dann können wir eh schon wieder zurück“, meinte Penelo hilfreich.  
Der Hauptmann brummte etwas Unverständliches und ging vorsichtig weiter. Momentan waren sie zu viert unterwegs, Rikki, Elza, Basch und Penelo, wobei die Piraten ihrerseits nur als Beobachter fungieren sollten. Irgendwie so hatte Ruby sich ausgedrückt.  
‚Wenn ich dieses Weibsstück in die Finger kriege...‘, fluchte er innerlich.  
„Und weil euer Boss nicht glaubt, dass ich diese Muschel auch allein knacke, kommt ihr freundlicherweise mit, um mir zur Hand zu gehen?“  
„Nein... Wir kommen natürlich mit, um dich anzufeuern!“, erwiderte Elza liebenswürdig.  
Penelo kicherte verstohlen, während Basch nur missmutig weiterstapfte. Die Algen reichten ihm bis zu den Waden und sauten seine Rüstung ein. Hier und da hatte sich heimlich etwas von dem Grünzeug mit dem Metall verlobt und schien es gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Einmal war er auf den glitschigen Blättern sogar ausgerutscht und hatte nur dank seiner Königinnenwache einen Sturz in das ekelig stinkende Gestrüpp verhindern können. Die Piraten hatten gebrüllt vor Lachen, als Penelo ihm auch noch aufhelfen wollte. Er hatte ihr nur einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen und sie mit einer Handbewegung verscheucht.  
„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie die Muschel aussieht?“, fragte die Blondine, um vom Thema abzulenken.  
„Wir kennen nur Berichte, aber selbst gesehen haben wir sie noch nicht“, meinte Rikki, „Jedenfalls soll sich das Biest während der Ebbe immer in den Algen verstecken und wie aus dem Nichts Arbeiter anfallen. ... Das erste Mal hat’s einen von den Austernbänken erwischt, oder?“  
Elza nickte. Die fröhliche Stimmung der beiden war verflogen. Basch seinerseits räusperte sich und blieb nach einigen Metern stehen.  
„Dann ist Ruby gar nicht hinter der Perle her?“, fragte er verdutzt.  
„Doch, das natürlich schon...“, antwortete Rikki, „Sie is‘ natürlich wie unsere reizende Elza hier ‘ne waschechte Frau und steht auf so Glitzersachen. Aber der Schutz der Arbeiter hat in dem Falle Vorrang. Einige trauen sich schon gar nicht mehr an die Ufer, um die Algen wegzuschaufeln.“  
„Wie viele Angriffe hat es denn insgesamt gegeben?“, fragte Penelo.  
„Hm, lass mich mal überlegen... Diese Woche dürften es zwei gewesen sein, aber die Woche davor waren es vier oder so... Hat dem alten Reckham den Unterschenkel abgebissen, mit nur einmal zuschnappen! Das Mistviech, das verdammte...“  
Der Hauptmann drehte sich um und sah Rikki ernst an.  
„Wie groß ist diese Muschel?“  
Basch würde es nie zugeben, aber er war nun doch etwas verunsichert. Ein Mob, der mühelos Gliedmaßen abbiss, würde vor seiner Rüstung auch keinen Halt machen.  
„Etwa so breit, wie ein Quahl lang ist... Ohne Schwanz natürlich...“  
Der Hauptmann sah den Piraten nachdenklich an.  
„Dann ist natürlich nachvollziehbar, warum Razz nicht mitkommen wollte. Ein Happs und weg“, meinte er mit leicht ironischem Unterton.  
„Das is‘ nich‘ witzig!“, ereiferte sich Elza.  
Tatsächlich war der kleinwüchsige Bangaa auf der Ufermauer zurückgeblieben, um dort auf sie zu warten. Nicht mal mit seinem Gleiter würde er entsprechend schnell wegkommen, sollte sich die Muschel ihn als nächste Delikatesse aussuchen. Die vier hatten mittlerweile einen Kreis gebildet und sahen unschlüssig von einem zum anderen. Sie standen mitten auf dem Ufer, die Algen reichten Basch bis über Knie, während Penelo halb in ihnen versank. Bald würde die Flut einsetzen, sie mussten sich also beeilen.  
„Wir sollten uns besser eine Taktik überlegen“, meinte der Hauptmann, „Und ihr zwei werdet mithelfen!“  
„Das war aber nich‘ abgemacht“, beschwerte sich Rikki, „Wir können nicht mal richtig kämpfen.“  
„Ist mir egal. Ich hab sowieso nicht vor, euch in die vorderste Reihe zu stellen. ... Aber ich werde eurer Miesmuschel auch nicht gegenübertreten, wenn ich mich nicht darauf verlassen kann, Rückendeckung zu haben.“  
Penelo, Elza und Rikki sahen sich an.  
„Also, ihr zwei“, damit meinte Basch die Piraten, „werdet dafür sorgen, dass ich problemlos kämpfen kann. Das heißt so viel, dass ihr mich heilen und von negativen Zustandsveränderungen befreien werdet. Ich will nicht blindlings in der Luft herumfuchteln“  
„Wär’s nich‘ besser, du wartest, bis sie mit geöffneter Schale auf dich zuspringt und stößt ihr dann dein Schwert in den gefräßigen Rachen?“, meinte Rikki.  
„Ich werd’s nicht drauf ankommen lassen“, konterte Basch genervt.  
„Und was mache ich?“, fragte Penelo neugierig, „Ich kann auch kämpfen.“  
Der Hauptmann grinste kurz. Die Blondine konnte in der Tat kämpfen, das hatte er bei mehr als nur einer Gelegenheit feststellen können. Allerdings hatte er nicht vor, Larsas Gast einer unnötigen Gefahr auszusetzen, zumal sie auch nur mit einem Dreizack bewaffnet war. Für die Schale einer Muschel würde aber Brachialgewalt von Nöten sein.  
„Du sorgst dafür, dass mein Gegner Probleme kriegt. Egal ob mit Gemach oder Stille. Und falls du zwischendurch Zeit hast, kannst du meine Angriffsfrequenz mit Hast raufschrauben. Oder Protes wirken.“  
„Wird gemacht!“  
„Gut.“  
Basch sah sie der Reihe nach an.  
„Dann müssen wir sie nur noch finden“, meinte er.  
Die vier blickten sich um. Hier und da waren immer wieder Arbeiter zu sehen, die den Strand von den Algen befreiten. Aber es schien ein aussichtsloser Kampf zu sein, denn die Plage erstreckte sich scheinbar bis zum Horizont. Etwas weiter entfernt zu ihrer linken waren seltsam viereckige Aufbauten zu sehen, bei denen bei weiten mehr Leute zu sehen waren.  
„Sind das die Austernbänke?“, fragte Basch.  
„Ja. Die versuchen schon seit Tagen zu retten, was noch zu retten is‘.“  
„Waren da in der letzten Zeit immer so viele Leute?“  
„Ja. ... Eigentlich seit das mit den Algen überhandgenommen hat... Warum?“  
„Wie viele wurden bei den Bänken angegriffen?“  
Rikki warf Elza einen Blick zu und es machte Klick.  
„Mehr als anderswo“, meinte er.  
Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Basch hieb hie und da auf die Algen ein. Trotzdem kamen sie nur langsam voran, weil sie nach wie vor darauf achten mussten, nicht zu stürzen.  
„Oh nein, da!“, rief Penelo.  
Die Gruppe hatte gerade mal die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt, da machte sich Panik unter den Arbeitern breit. Der Hauptmann sah, wie sie zwischen den Bänken hin und her liefen und versuchten, so schnell wie möglich rettendes Gebiet zu erreichen. Die Jäger hetzten weiter, so gut sie es auf dem schlüpfrigen Boden vermochten. Als sie ankamen, hatten die meisten Arbeiter die nahe Uferböschung erreicht und sich hinauf gerettet. Nur einige wenige schreckten noch aufgereckt hin und her.  
„Los! Rauf auf die Bänke, da haben wir einen besseren Überblick. Verteilt euch, aber passt auf, dass ihr nicht zu nah an den Rand kommt.“  
Penelo gehorchte anstandslos und zertrat dabei einige Austern, während die anderen beiden zögerten.  
„Bist du sicher? Die Händler reisen uns die Köpfe ab, wenn wir...“, meinte Rikki.  
„Verdammt noch mal! Rauf mit euch oder wollt ihr als Muschelfutter enden?“, brüllte Basch.  
Elza kletterte Penelo hinterher, die ihr eine Hand reichte und machte sich dann auf den Weg auf eine etwas entferntere Bank. Sie übersprang die Wege, als sie sich sicher war, dass keine Monstermuschel in den Algen auf sie lauerte. Rikki seinerseits hatte in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke Aufstellung genommen, während der Hauptmann langsam auf die noch verbliebenen Arbeiter zuging.  
„Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Ihr könnt doch nicht die Austern zertreten!“, schimpfte einer.  
Der Krieger schwang nur drohend sein Schwert in die Richtung des Mannes und dieser suchte schleunigst das Weite.  
„Basch, da hinten!“, rief Penelo und deutete auf die letzte Austernbank.  
„Verflucht noch eins! Penelo, Protes, sofort!“  
Die Blondine gehorchte aufs Wort und wirkte ihren Zauber auf einen Opa, der sich schützend vor ein Mädchen gestellt hatte, das etwa in ihrem Alter war. Basch hechtete zwischen den Tischen hindurch, um die beiden zu erreichen, während Rikki ihm auf den Tischen hinterher sprang.  
„Ich kann sie nich‘ seh’n! Das Zeug ist hier viel zu hoch“, meinte der Pirat.  
Der Hauptmann hatte die beiden beinah erreicht, als ein großer Schatten aus den Algen heraus auf sie zusprang. In letzter Sekunde erreichte Basch sie und schuppste den Alten sowie das Mädchen beiseite. Schützend hielt er seine Königinnenwache vor sich und der erste Angriff der Miesmuschel wurde nach links abgewehrt. Sie wich zurück in die Algen.  
„Danke, Herr“, keuchte der Opa.  
„Rauf mit euch auf die Tische und dann an Land.  
Das Mädchen wollte aufbegehren, aber der Alte schob sie in die entsprechende Richtung. Die beiden wurden von Elza in Empfang genommen.  
„Ich bring‘ sie in Sicherheit.“  
Unter den dreien knacksten unzählige Austernschalen.  
‚Na wenn das mal nicht der Grund ist‘, dachte Basch.  
Er sondierte die Umgebung, während Rikki und Penelo hinter ihm Stellung bezogen. Erneut wurde Protes gesprochen, doch dieses Mal auf ihn. Der Hauptmann hackte die Algen ab, in denen er stand. Nichts war zu sehen, doch der Schein trog. Irgendwo in dem Gestrüpp musste sie noch lauern. Rikki hatte nicht übertrieben, als er meinte, sie sei so breit wie der Körper eines Quahls lang ist. Basch hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Biest werfen können, aber der hatte ausgereicht. Die Muschel musste einen sehr dicken Panzer haben und nur kurz hatte er etwas Helles im inneren des Schalentieres ausmachen können. Das musste die Perle sein, die Ruby als Trophäe haben wollte. Der Hauptmann sprang auf den Tisch hinter sich und zertrat dabei ebenfalls einige Austern.  
„Was meinst’e?“, fragte Rikki, „Is‘ sie abgezogen?“  
„Das bezweifle ich... Wie lange versucht ihr hier schon, Austern zu züchten?“  
Der Pirat sah perplex drein.  
„Seit etwas über einem Jahr. Warum?“  
„Und die Angriffe dieser Muschel finden erst seit zwei Wochen statt?“  
„Ja, seit wir die Probleme mit den Algen haben. Jetz‘ sag doch mal, worauf willst’e hinaus?“  
„Na ja. Es hätte ein Zusammenhang bestehen können zwischen der Zucht und eurer Miesmuschel. Aber bei dem langen Zeitraum ist das wohl doch nicht der Fall.“  
Penelo stand auf dem Tisch nebenan und hielt ihren Dreizack mit beiden Händen.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte sie.  
Basch sah sich kurz um. Elza hatte den Alten und das Mädchen mittlerweile auf sicheres Terrain gebracht und machte sich gerade auf den Rückweg.  
„Es hilft alles nichts. Ich werde wohl selbst den Köder spielen und mich ein paar Meter von den Bänken entfernen. Wenn sie das nicht herauslockt, habe ich auch keine Idee mehr.“  
„Bist’e sicher, dass das so ‘ne gute Idee is‘? So ‘ne Sardinenbüchse wie du liegt schwer im Magen!“, meinte Rikki.  
Der Hauptmann sah ihn nachdenklich an, aber dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.  
„Da hast du irgendwie Recht“, meinte er, „Von daher finde ich es toll, dass du dich gerade selbst dazu bereit erklärt hast, den Köder zu spielen.“  
Damit stieß er den Piraten vom Tisch runter und in die Algen hinein. Er landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern.  
„Ey ey ey! Das is‘ ja wohl mal ‘ne Unverschämtheit. Sagt, er lässt uns nich‘ in der ersten Reihe stehen und jetzt soll ich den Köder spielen!“  
Rikki wollte wieder hinauf klettern, aber Basch hielt ihm halbherzig sein Schwert gegen die Brust.  
„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du mich als ‚Sardinenbüchse‘ bezeichnet hast!“  
Penelo schüttelte ihren Kopf, halb belustigt, halb beunruhigt.  
„Hältst du das wirklich für so eine gute Idee?“, flüsterte sie ihm zu, als der Pirat sich anderthalb Meter von ihnen weggewagt hatte und ihnen den Rücken zudrehte.  
„Warum? Es stimmt doch, was er sagte! Mit meiner Rüstung bin ich für den Mob kein leichtes Ziel, also eher uninteressant zum fressen.“  
„Aber muss deswegen ausgerechnet er in die Algen rein?“  
„Dich schicke ich bestimmt nicht. Und Elza werde ich auch nicht fragen. ... Auch wenn ein Gentleman einer Dame immer den Vortritt lassen sollte...“  
Penelo kicherte leise. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, wie Rikki angefangen hatte, mit seinem Schwert in den Algen herumzustochern. Sie hüllten ihn bis zu den Hüften ein. Plötzlich traf das Metall auf Widerstand und der Pirat erlitt von dem Aufprall einen Rückstoß. Basch war sofort zur Stelle und schlug mit seinem Schwert zu, als die Muschel zum Gegenangriff übergehen wollte. Auch seine Waffe vibrierte, als sie traf, aber das Biest wurde seinerseits nach unten abgelenkt.  
„Weg hier!“, befahl er und Rikki ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.  
Schnell war er zurück bei den Austernbänken, um mit Elza und Penelo den Kampf zu verfolgen. Letztere wirkte gerade wieder einen Zauberspruch, aber ob Defix die Muschel beeindruckte, war noch nicht abzusehen. Sie lauerte regungslos vor ihrem Gegner zwischen den Algenblättern, die sie nur etwas verdeckten.  
‚Sie muss über einen halben Meter dick sein... Gruseliges Geschöpf...‘  
Doch Basch dachte sich nichts dabei und packte seine Königinnenwache fester. Er überlegte, wie er dieses Ding am besten knacken konnte und tat einen halben Schritt nach links. Seine Gegnerin drehte sich lediglich in seine Richtung mit, ohne den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern oder zu verringern. Sie schien ihn genauso misstrauisch zu beäugen, wie er sie. Vorsichtig tat er wieder einen halben Schritt, dieses Mal nach vorne. Noch immer keine Regung.  
‚Das ist ja viel zu einfach, wenn du dich nicht rührst... Oder bist du an Ort und Stelle fixiert?‘  
Noch ein weiterer Schritt. Lediglich ein Meter lag zwischen dem Krieger und seinem Ziel, eine Distanz, die er schnell würde überwinden können. Basch musterte die Schale neugierig und sprang dann blitzschnell nach vorne. Er schwang sein Schwert, wurde dann aber von den Füßen gerissen. Das Biest hatte gewartet, bis er angreifbar war und dann einen Satz getan, ohne den gierigen Schlund aufzureißen. Der Hauptmann schlug der Länge nach in die Algen hinein und stieß sich den Kopf an einem Stein. Unter Husten und Prusten kam er wieder auf die Beine und wirbelte herum.  
„Verdammtes Vieh!“, fluchte er.  
Jemand wirkte Regena auf ihn, trotzdem lief Blut aus seiner Wunde und tropfte ihm ins Sichtfeld. Die Muschel schien ihn wieder zu mustern, ohne eine Bewegung zu tun. Basch überlegte, wie er ihrer habhaft werden konnte, ohne ein zweites Mal auf dem Boden zu landen. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihn seine Gegnerin nur austesten wollte.  
„Kannst du es mal mit einem Feuer-Zauber probieren?“, rief er.  
Die Frage war an niemand bestimmtes gerichtet. Trotzdem züngelten alsbald Flammen über seine Gegnerin. Die Muschel öffnete sich kurz, schloss sich aber schnell wieder, als Basch auf sie einschlug. Sein Schwertarm vibrierte.  
„So wird das nichts“, meinte Penelo hinter ihm.  
„Ich weiß. Sie ist schlauer, als ich erwartet hatte.“  
Der Hauptmann versuchte es mit einer anderen Taktik. Er stieß sein Schwert auf das Maul der Muschel und versuchte, bis ins Innere vorzudringen. Von seinen drei Mitstreitern musste jemand seine Absicht verstanden haben, denn erneut züngelte ein Feuerzauber über die Muschel und Basch nutzte den Moment, sein Schwert hineinzustoßen. Seine Gegnerin wich zurück, gab würgende Geräusche von sich und sonderte dann bräunlichen Schleim ab.  
„Igitt!“, kommentierte der Hauptmann.  
Die Muschel sammelte sich geistig und machte dann Kehrt.  
„Bleib gefälligst hier!“  
Basch hetzte ihr hinterher in die Algen hinein und schlug nach ihr. Er traf sie nur halbherzig an der Stelle, wo die beiden Schalen fest verwachsen waren. Nichtsdestotrotz machte sie einen Satz nach vorne und versuchte, weiterhin zu flüchten.  
‚Nicht gut...‘; dachte der Hauptmann, als er erkannte, wo sie ihn scheinbar hinlocken wollte.  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, was angesichts der vielen Algen kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Trotzdem gelang es Basch, erneut nach der Muschel zu schlagen, dieses Mal kräftiger. Ein leichtes Knacksen war zu hören und das Schalentier wurde einen Meter weit geschleudert, wo es benommen verharrte. Gleichgültig ging der Hauptmann zu ihr hin und holte erneut aus. Die Muschel schien seine Nähe zu spüren, denn blitzschnell drehte sie sich herum und sprang ihn mit weit aufgerissenem Maul an. Basch stieß zu.  
Einige Sekunden lang rührte sich keiner der beiden Kontrahenten. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander, der Hauptmann mit einem leichten Ausfallschritt nach vorne, die Muschel zu voller Größe aufgerichtet. Was dann geschah, lies Basch entsetzt zurückweichen.

* * *

„Nein nein, das hat er wirklich gemacht!“, versicherte Ruby dem Kaiser.  
Die beiden saßen gerade im Vorzimmer der Zitadelle. Nachdem Larsa mit der Bürgermeisterin über politische Dinge gesprochen und danach versucht hatte, mit ihr über eine Forschungsexpedition nach dem versunkenen Kontinent zu verhandeln, waren sie nun bei Anekdoten aus der Vergangenheit angekommen. Wobei der Kaiser mehrheitlich zuhörte, was die aufgeweckte Frau zu erzählen hatte.  
„Das glaube ich immer noch nicht“, meinte der junge Lord und sah immer noch zweifelnd drein.  
„Na ja, du kennst ihn wahrscheinlich nicht so wie ich. Als Kind kam er sehr nach seinem Vater... Der war auch ein Tunichtgut.“  
„Und er hat seiner Mutter statt einem Glas Wasser echt ein Glas Alkohol gegeben?“  
„Sie hat es ja immerhin überlebt. Aber das Donnerwetter kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Er hatte einen Monat lang Hausarrest und musste immer die Wäsche machen. ... Sowas kennst du wahrscheinlich gar nicht, oder?“  
Larsa schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Diese Jugend heutzutage ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war...“, sinnierte die Rothaarige.  
„Wie darf ich denn das jetzt verstehen?“, fragte der Kaiser pikiert.  
„Ach nichts. ... Unser Freund Basch braucht ganz schön lange, meinste nich‘?“  
„Sie sind bestimmt schon auf dem Rückweg.“  
Ruby wollte gerade etwas Gegenteiliges erwidern, da ging die Tür plötzlich auf und herein kam Penelo, gefolgt von Elza und Razz.  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich!“  
Die Bürgermeisterin sprang von dem Sofa auf, auf dem sie gesessen hatte und musterte die Ankömmlinge der Reihe nach.  
„Nanu? Wo ist denn unser Held?“  
Larsa war ebenfalls aufgestanden.  
„Wollte sich saubermachen, wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden hab...“, meinte Razz.  
„Außer Flüchen hab ich gar nix verstanden“, fügte Elza hinzu.  
„So schimpfend kenne ich ihn gar nicht“, überlegte Penelo.  
Die drei tauschen vielsagende Blicke aus.  
„Wart ihr denn erfolgreich?“, hakte der Kaiser nach.  
„Wie man’s nimmt. Also der Mob ist auf jeden Fall beseitigt, falls du das meinst.“  
Penelo kramte in ihrer Utensilientasche und förderte eine faustgroße Perle zu Tage.  
„Da ist sie ja“, meinte Ruby erfreut und hielt der Blondine auffordernd die Hand hin.  
Penelo betrachtete die Kostbarkeit noch einen kurzen Moment und händigte sie dann aus.  
„Ist das als Anhänger nicht ein bisschen zu groß?“, fragte Larsa.  
„Wieso als Anhänger?“  
„Na ja, wenn Ihr die Perle um den Hals tragen wollt... Ich stelle mir das Schmuckstück am Ende ziemlich schwer vor...“  
„Ach so. ... Gehen hier eigentlich alle davon aus, dass es mir nur um Kostbarkeiten und Glitzertand geht?“, fragte Ruby rhetorisch, „Nein nein, mein lieber Kaiser. Die Perle hat vielmehr medizinischen Nutzen. Zu feinem Pulver zerrieben und zu einer Salbe verarbeitet wirkt sie Wunder gegen Sonnenbrand! Eine Perle von dieser Größe sollte locker für fünfzig Kilo reichen.“  
Larsa und Penelo warfen sich schnell einen Blick zu. Die Blondine schob sich unauffällig in die Nähe des Kaisers und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Die Bürgermeisterin schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
„Nun, wie dem auch sei. Ruby, ich werde mich jetzt leider verabschieden müssen. Wie Ihr Euch denken könnt, bin ich sehr beschäftigt und dringende Angelegenheiten verlangen meine Anwesenheit in Archadis.“  
„Dass Ihr hohen Herren immer so förmlich sein müsst! Kommt Basch nicht mehr?“  
„Ich fürchte nicht, wenn ich Penelo richtig verstanden habe.“  
„Schade! Ich hätte mich zu gerne von ihm verabschiedet.“  
Larsa unterdrückte ein Grinsen.  
„Wir werden sicher in naher Zukunft wieder Gelegenheit bekommen, die aktuelle Lage in Archadia zu besprechen.“  
„Und natürlich deine kleine Expedition.“  
Der Kaiser legte den Kopf schief.  
„Die auch. ... Also Ruby, es hat mich sehr gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen! Die Hilfstruppen machen sich auf den Weg, sobald ich in die Hauptstadt zurückgekehrt bin. ... Hätte ich gewusst, dass Balfonheim eine so charmante Frau als Bürgermeisterin hat, hätte ich schon viel eher Kontakt mit Euch aufgenommen.“  
„Nein, wie höflich die jungen Leute heutzutage sind. Ich glaube, solche Manieren muss ich meinen Männern auch noch beibringen!“  
Elza und Penelo kicherten, während Razz ein eher unglückliches Gesicht machte.  
„Du wirst es sicher entschuldigen, dass ich euch nicht zum Luftschiffterminal begleiten kann. Als Bürgermeisterin hat man leider auch viele Verpflichtungen.“  
„Natürlich. Wir kennen ja den Weg. Wir werden nur schnell den Hauptmann einsammeln und dann sind wir schon wieder weg.“  
Ruby nickte.  
„Ach, Elza, Schatz. Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn du unserem Basch einen Schmatz zum Abschied von mir geben würdest.“  
Die Angesprochene sah wider Erwarten wenig erfreut aus, begehrte aber nicht auf.  
„Ihr scheint meine Leibwache ja besonders ins Herz geschlossen zu haben“, wunderte sich Larsa.  
„Na ja, ich muss zugeben, ich habe ein Faible für Rüstungen.“  
Der Kaiser warf Penelo einen unmissverständlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich empfahl und mit seinem Gefolge und den Piraten gemeinsam die Zitadelle verließ. Als sie draußen auf dem Vorplatz standen, wo die Algenberge nicht wesentlich kleiner geworden waren, blieb Larsa wieder stehen.  
„Sagt mal, was ist eigentlich passiert?“, fragte er irritiert.  
Die Blondine kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
„Basch hat der Muschel den Gar ausgemacht, wie Ruby wollte...“  
„Allerdings hat das Biest gekotzt, als Basch sein Schwert herauszog“, beendete Razz die Geschichte, „Hat ihn von oben bis unten erwischt...“  
Der Kaiser riss entsetzt die Augen auf.  
„Als wir das Ufer erreichten, wies er uns an, dich samt deiner Soldaten zum Luftschiffterminal zu schicken. Danach ist er wutschnaubend in Richtung Terminal gestürmt“, erzählte Razz.  
„Rikki ist ihm vorsorglich hinterher“, meinte Penelo.  
Ungläubig schüttelte Larsa den Kopf.  
„Kein Wunder, dass er so schnell weg will. ... Dann lassen wir ihn lieber nicht warten.“  
Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.  
„Ich werd‘ ihm aber keinen Schmatz auf die Backe geben...“, murmelte Elza, als sie einige Meter dem Straßenverlauf gefolgt waren.  
„Och warum denn nich‘? Das würde ihn bestimmt aufheitern!“, feixte der kleine Bangaa auf seinem Gleiter.  
Nur mit Mühe konnte der Kaiser sich ein Prusten verkneifen.  
„Ihr könnt es ihm ja mündlich ausrichten, er freut sich bestimmt!“  
Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Wie auf dem Hinweg kamen ihnen nur wenige Männer mit vollbeladenen Wägen entgegen. Die Algenplage schien gar kein Ende zu nehmen.  
„Hast du was erreichen können?“, flüsterte Penelo, als sie etwa die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatten.  
„Ja. Ruby ist zum Glück viel umgänglicher, als ich vermutet hatte. Aber lass uns später darüber reden.“  
Sie hatten das Luftschiffterminal erreicht und betraten es ohne Umschweife. Rikki kam ihnen bereits winkend entgegen.  
„Das wird aber auch Zeit. ... Er hat furchtbar schlechte Laune“, eröffnete ihnen der Pirat.  
Larsa wies seine Eskorte an, sich vor der Athmos zu sammeln. Der Kommandant der beiden Trupps fing eine Diskussion über die richtige Ausübung seines Dienstes an. Der Kaiser seufzte verdrießlich und willigte schließlich ein, dass vier Imperiale weiterhin für seine Sicherheit garantierten.  
„Wo ist er?“, fragte er, als der Rest sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.  
„Hier lang.“  
Rikki führte sie einen kurzen Korridor entlang, an dessen Ende sich Sanitäranlagen befanden.  
„Wir warten solange hier“, meinte Elza und nahm Penelo beiseite.  
Larsa atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus und betrat dann die Herrentoilette, gefolgt von Rikki. Basch stand vor den Waschbecken, in der einen Hand einen seiner Schulterschützer, in der anderen eine Bürste und schrubbte, was das Zeug hielt. Die dunkle Kleidung, die er für gewöhnlich unter der Rüstung trug, wies verräterisch viele feuchte Flecken auf. Als der Hauptmann bemerkte, dass er den kleinen Raum nicht mehr für sich alleine hatte, wollte er die Neuankömmlinge schon anfahren. Doch seine unbändige Wut wich purer Frustration, als er sah, dass es der Kaiser war.  
„Ist es sehr schlimm?“, fragte letzterer wenig hilfreich.  
„Ich werde die Rüstung eine Woche lang putzen müssen...“, kommentierte Basch.  
Er hörte auf in seinem Tun und betrachtete das Ergebnis. Der Schulterschützer schimmerte nun wieder wie zuvor, dafür war die Bürste, die Rikki ihm gebracht hatte, komplett zugeschleimt.  
„Euch ist es wohl lieber, das in aller Ruhe in Archadis zu machen, oder?“, hakte Larsa nach.  
Der Hauptmann zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte die Bürste ernüchtert weg. Der Pirat steckte den Kopf auf den Gang hinaus.  
„Mädels, kommt mal her und helft tragen... Und ihr am besten auch!“  
Die Imperialen reagierten nicht auf seine Aufforderung. Als Larsa ihnen jedoch mit zwei verdreckten Ellbogenschonern bewaffnet entgegen kam und sie ihnen kommentarlos entgegen hielt, zuckten sie nervös zusammen. Schnell hatte die kleine Gruppe die einzelnen Rüstungsteile unter sich aufgeteilt, wobei sie Basch nur sein Schwert zum Tragen überließen. Er schien so erschöpft zu sein, dass er nicht einmal Widerstand anmeldete, als selbst der Kaiser mit anpackte. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und erreichten die Athmos in Rekordzeit.

 

* * *

Stunden später saß der Hauptmann in seinem Zimmer und putzte erneut.  
„‚... mir putzen helfen...‘ Hah!“  
Als sie im Palast angekommen waren, hatten sie sofort Baschs Zimmer aufgesucht, um seine verdreckte Rüstung so schnell wie möglich vor neugierigen Blicken abzuschirmen. Auf den Weg dorthin wurden sie von Lysander abgefangen, seines Zeichens Sicherheitsbeauftragter für die Hauptstadt. Larsa wollte ihn schon verscheuchen, aber Basch hatte nur einmal streng dreingeschaut und gemeint, dass er als Kaiser bei weitem wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatte, als bei der Reinigung der Ausrüstung seiner Leibwache zu helfen. Lysander hatte interessiert getan, sich aber eines Kommentars enthalten. Penelo war der Hauptmann jedoch nicht so leicht losgeworden und mit ihrer Hilfe hatte er immerhin den Harnisch wieder auf Hochglanz poliert bekommen. Sie wollten sich gerade an die Schienbeinschützer machen, als ein Bote kam und verkündete, dass Larsa Penelos Anwesenheit wünschte.  
Jetzt brummelte der Hauptmann vor sich hin, während er am Boden hockte und unschlüssig auf die restlichen Teile seiner Rüstung schaute, die noch nicht von Schleim und Algenresten befreit worden waren.  
„Seine Cousine... Das erklärt natürlich einiges...“, murmelte er.  
Larsa hatte ihm und Penelo natürlich von seiner Unterhaltung mit Ruby erzählt und auch davon, dass die Bürgermeisterin scheinbar mit Zargabaath verwandt war.  
‚Deswegen wollte er nicht nach Balfonheim...‘  
Basch hatte die Rüstungsteile, nachdem sie gesäubert waren, wieder auf die Halterung gelegt. Wenn er komplett fertig war, musste er wahrscheinlich auch noch den Fußboden schrubben und den Teppich in die Reinigung bringen. Frustriert griff der Hauptmann zum zweiten Schienbeinschoner, tauchte die Bürste einmal in den Eimer mit Wasser und fing dann an, den Schleim in einen anderen Eimer hinein zu bürsten. Die Blondine war mittlerweile seit einer Stunde weg und Basch wunderte sich, was sie und der Kaiser gerade zusammen unternahmen. Oder weshalb Larsa überhaupt nach ihr hat rufen lassen. Inzwischen war es früher Abend und bald war Abendessenzeit.  
Der Hauptmann war gerade mit dem vorletzten Teil seiner Rüstung fertig, als jemand höflich aber bestimmt gegen die Tür klopfte.  
‚Ob sie schon wieder zurück sind?‘  
Basch legte die linke Armschiene schnell zum Rest der Rüstung und ließ dann den Gürtel, den er noch nicht gesäubert hatte, unauffällig hinter der Sitzgruppe verschwinden.  
„Herein?!“  
Die Tür ging auf und Zargabaath schob seinen graumelierten Kopf hindurch, bevor er nach kurzem Zögern komplett ins Zimmer trat. Von allen möglichen Leuten hatte der Hauptmann am wenigsten mit ihm gerechnet.  
„Wieso gefällt mir Euer Gesichtsausdruck nicht?“, fragte er leise, nachdem er den Besucher einmal von oben bis unten gemustert hatte.  
Zargabaath wirkte verlegen.  
„Wir brauchen jemanden mit ... Einfluss auf den Kaiser. ... Wenn Ihr versteht...“  
Basch verschränkte die Arme.  
„Üblicherweise ist es doch genau das, wofür ich vom Senat kritisiert werde“, konterte er.  
Der Besucher kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah aufgeschmissen zur Seite.  
„Dazu kann ich nichts sagen. Jetzt scheint Euer Einfluss auf den jungen Lord jedenfalls von Nöten zu sein... Meinte Senator Mambosa.“  
Der Hauptmann zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
‚Wenn der alte Mambosa das sagt, dann muss etwas wirklich Ernstes vorgefallen sein...‘  
„Ich zieh mich schnell um, dann komm ich“, meinte er und verschwand nach nebenan.  
Zargabaath schob sich wieder hinaus und wartete. Etwa fünf Minuten später stieß Basch wieder hinzu und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg ins Audienzzimmer.  
„Übrigens nette Cousine, die Ihr da habt“, meinte der Hauptmann, als sie die nächstgelegene Treppe erreicht hatten.  
Der Richter sagte nichts.  
„Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum Ihr dem Kaiser nicht von ihr berichtet habt... Sie scheint eine ziemlich fähige Frau zu sein.“  
Schweigen. Basch zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Kurz vorm Audienzzimmer kam ihnen einer der Senatoren eilig entgegen.  
„Da seid Ihr ja endlich“, meinte Mambosa vorwurfsvoll, „Ihr müsst unbedingt etwas unternehmen!“  
Der Hauptmann verschränkte wieder die Arme.  
„Warum?!“  
Der Senator sah Zargabaath verwundert an.  
„Ihr habt ihm nichts gesagt?“  
Der Richter schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Herrje, alles muss man selber machen“, schimpfte der Senator ungehalten.  
Er griff unerwartet schnell nach Baschs Oberarm und zerrte ihn beiseite.  
„Der Kaiser ist übergeschnappt“, flüsterte er, obwohl Zargabaath sehr genau selbst wusste, was vor sich ging.  
Basch seinerseits war nach wie vor ziemlich verwirrt, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken.  
„Wie kommt Ihr darauf?“, fragte er nur.  
„Wegen dieser seit Tagen herrschenden Hitze will er die Bewohner aus dem alten Archadis in den Palast holen... Bis sich das Wetter und damit die Situation bessert, wie er sagt.“  
„WIE BITTE?!“, fragte der Hauptmann schockiert.  
„Ihr müsst ihn unbedingt davon abbringen!“, fuhr Mambosa ungerührt fort, „nicht auszudenken, sollten sich bald Landstreicher und Kriminelle hier herumtreiben!“  
„Sicher habt Ihr da etwas falsch verstanden...“, versuchte Basch zu beschwichtigen.  
Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass Larsa auf solch eine abstruse Idee kam. Obwohl der Junge schon immer die Welt verbessern wollte.  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht!“, entgegnete der Senator, „Das hat ihm dieses Mädchen eingetrichtert!“  
„Na na na, etwas mehr Respekt vor den Gästen des Kaisers, wenn ich bitten darf!“  
Mambosa warf die Hände in die Höhe und wandte sich dann an den Richter, der der Diskussion unbeteiligt gefolgt war.  
„Sagt Ihr doch auch mal was dazu!“  
„Die Fürsorge des Kaisers für seine Untertanen ist bewundernswert...“  
Basch nickte anerkennend, während Mambosa einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck annahm.  
„... jedoch lässt sich bestimmt auch eine andere Lösung für das Problem finden“, beendete Zargabaath seinen Satz.  
‚So diplomatisch wie möglich.‘  
„Da habt Ihr es! Entweder Ihr bringt den Kaiser von diesem Wohlfahrtskommando ab, oder...“  
„Oder was?“, fragte der Hauptmann scharf, „Soweit ich mich erinnere, wart doch genau Ihr immer derjenige, der mich der Einflussnahme auf den Kaiser bezichtigte. Und jetzt wollt Ihr, dass ich eben jenen Einfluss, über den ich tatsächlich gar nicht verfüge, auf den Kaiser ausübe, um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen?“  
Der Senator schwieg und funkelte Basch kriegslustig an. Dieser betrachtete seinen Kontrahenten nur noch einmal von oben bis unten und trat dann ins Audienzzimmer. Drinnen hielt sich eine bunte Truppe auf und debattierte munter. Mambosa und Zargabaath zwängten sich hinter dem Hauptmann ins Zimmer und der Pfau stürzte sich sogleich wieder in die Diskussion.  
„Himmel, wie lange geht das schon so?“, fragte Basch.  
„Etwa eine halbe Stunde. Nach Eurer Rückkehr hat der Sicherheitschef dem jungen Kaiser von der aktuellen Lage in der Stadt berichtet. Im kaiserlichen Archadis ist soweit alles normal, es sind kaum Bewohner in den Straßen und Schluchten unterwegs. Im alten Archadis jedoch...“, antwortete der Richter.  
„Warum habt Ihr mir dann überhaupt davon berichtet?!“, vernahm Basch gerade die entrüstete Stimme des Kaisers.  
Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Getümmel und sah, dass Larsa sich offensichtlich gerade mit Lysander in der Wolle hatte.  
„Aber Eure Majestät... Denkt doch nur an die vielen Verbrecher, die über den Sohen Höhlenpalast versuchen, einen Weg in die Hauptstadt zu finden“, versuchte der Sicherheitsberater, ihn zu beruhigen.  
Mambosa seinerseits schien inzwischen in ein Wortgefecht mit der neu ernannten Richterin Nima verwickelt zu sein, die sich scheinbar auf die Seite des Kaisers geschlagen hatte. Zudem waren noch die Senatorin für Handel, Ishia, sowie Senator Brigan anwesend. Auf welcher Seite der Diskussion die beiden sich befanden, war auf den ersten Blick nicht für Basch erkennbar. Penelo ihrerseits stand etwas abseits der Streitenden und schaute überfordert von einem zum anderen.  
„Man könnte fast vergessen, dass die Hauptstadt von einer Hitzewelle heimgesucht wird, wenn man den Kaiser und die Senatoren so sieht“, kommentierte Zargabaath das Geschehen.  
Baschs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln. Schnell wurde er dann aber wieder ernst, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Lysander kam entnervt auf ihn zu.  
„Hauptmann! Ich bin mit meinem Diplomatie am Ende! Könnt Ihr seine Majestät vielleicht davon überzeugen, auf seine Berater zu hören?“  
Die Umstehenden hielten in ihren Gesprächen inne und sahen nun interessiert zu Basch. Er seinerseits musterte jeden Anwesenden. An Larsa blieb sein Blick etwas länger haften. Selten hatte der Hauptmann ihn so aufgebracht wie jetzt erlebt.  
„Was ist denn überhaupt vorgefallen?“, fragte der Blondschopf in die entstandene Stille hinein.  
Der Kaiser warf einen angriffslustigen Blick auf Lysander und ließ sich dann auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem großen Tisch plumpsen. Der Sicherheitsbeauftragte seufzte leise.  
„Die seit Tagen andauernde Hitze hat mittlerweile erste Todesopfer im alten Archadis gefordert“, berichtete er kurz und knapp.  
Basch riss schockiert die Augen auf, während Larsa sich mit der rechten Hand die Augen abschirmte. Betretenes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Den meisten schien das Schicksal der verarmten Bevölkerung ziemlich nahe zu gehen, manch andere schwiegen aber wohl nur aus Pietätsgründen.  
„Ich kann nicht einfach danebenstehen und zuschauen, wie meine Untertanen sterben“, murmelte der Kaiser, „Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es sich um die verarmte Bevölkerung im alten Archadis handelt.“  
„Das verlangt auch niemand, Eure Majestät“, meinte Senatorin Ishia mit beruhigender Stimme, „Nur sollten seine Majestät sich auch über mögliche Folgen oder Alternativen Gedanken machen. Die Bürger im Palast unterzubringen, sollte nach Möglichkeit die letzte Option sein...“  
„Warum?“, fragte Larsa aufgebracht, „Der Palast ist riesig, bietet viel Platz und durch seine dicken Mauern Schutz vor der Hitze draußen. ... Außerdem haben wir viel zu viel zu Essen, während sie hungern!“  
Mambosa machte ein wenig erfreutes Gesicht.  
„Aber Majestät, denkt doch nur an Eure eigene Sicherheit!“, meinte er.  
‚Dir geht es doch hauptsächlich um DEINE Sicherheit‘, dachte Basch.  
Der Hauptmann hatte bisher noch nichts gesagt, dachte aber auch fieberhaft über eine Lösung nach. Vor allem auch deshalb, weil ihm der Gedanke, einfache Bürger im Palast unterzubringen, ebenso wenig behagte wie dem Sicherheitschef. Sein Blick traf zwischendurch den von Penelo, die aber nach einem kurzen Moment verlegen zur Seite sah.  
‚Immer diese Weltverbesserer...‘  
„Nun, man kann die Bürger auch mit Essen versorgen, wenn sie an einem anderen Ort in der Stadt untergebracht sind“, meinte er.  
„Na seht Ihr, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang“, pflichtete ihm Mambosa eifrig bei.  
Larsa seinerseits spießte den Hauptmann mit beleidigten Blicken regelrecht auf.  
„Du liebes bisschen...“, murmelte Senator Brigan leise, „Die Leibwache seiner Majestät wird von der Idee, Zivilisten im Palast unterzubringen, wohl am wenigsten begeistert sein.“  
Der Kaiser gab sich geschlagen.  
„Wo soll man sie dann Eurer Meinung nach unterbringen?“, erwiderte er.  
Die Frage schien an niemand bestimmten gerichtet zu sein, aber alle machten immerhin nachdenkliche Gesichter.  
„Wieso schaffen wir sie nicht ins Draklor-Laboratorium?“, fragte jemand von etwas weiter weg.  
Zargabaath hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht gerührt. Überrascht drehten sich nun alle Köpfe nach ihm um.  
„Das Laboratorium wurde zwar bald wieder in Betrieb genommen, aber seit dem Wechsel an der Führungsspitze des Laboratoriums hat es nie wieder seine früheren Kapazitäten erreicht“, fuhr er fort, „Einige Räume stehen leer, soweit ich weiß. Und das Gebäude hat ebenfalls dicke Mauern.“  
Einige Sekunden sagte niemand was, dann brach die Hölle los. Larsa sprang von seinem Stuhl und sprudelte wie ein Wasserfall Anweisungen an Lysander hervor. Der nickte nur immer wieder und versuchte, sich die vielen verschiedenen Dinge zu merken, während Richterin Nima danebenstand und aufgekratzt auf Mombasa einredete. Letzterer versuchte gerade, alle Umstehenden davon zu überzeugen, dass das so nicht ginge und dass das Laboratorium viel zu viele Geheimnisse barg, als dass man Zivilisten dort unterbringen könne. Basch betrachtete das Treiben und gesellte sich dann zu Penelo auf die andere Seite des Tisches.  
„Mission erfüllt?“, fragte er leise.  
„Ich hab mich gar nicht eingemischt“, antwortete die Blondine.  
„Ah ja.“  
„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?“  
„Jemand meinte, ich solle meinen Einfluss auf den Kaiser nutzen...“  
Penelo sah in schief an.  
“Hast du denn so viel Einfluss?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Larsa möchte zwar häufig meine Meinung hören, aber er entscheidet grundsätzlich alleine.“  
„Zargabaath!“, rief der Kaiser durch den Raum.  
Der Angesprochene reckte den Kopf und trat mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen etwas näher heran, während die Gespräche allmählich wieder abebbten. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des Richters, schien der Kaiser ausnahmsweise einmal ihn mit einer wichtigen Dringlichkeit beauftragen zu wollen und nicht Basch. Letzterer blickte eher desinteressiert drein.  
„Das Draklor-Laboratorium zu nutzen, war keine schlechte Idee“, lobte Larsa.  
Zargabaath machte ein selbstgefälliges Gesicht.  
„Ich darf doch damit rechnen, dass Ihr dem Sicherheitsbeauftragen der Stadt jede erdenkliche Unterstützung bei der Umquartierung der Bürger zukommen lasst?“, fuhr der Junge ungerührt fort.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Richters wechselte von stolz zu verunsichert.  
„Seine Majestät wünschen, dass ich dabei helfe, die Zivilisten ins Labor zu schaffen?“, vergewisserte er sich.  
„Natürlich! Es war ja schließlich Eure Idee.“  
Basch konnte sehen, wie die Rädchen hinter Zargabaaths Hirn arbeiteten. Der Richter dachte vermutlich fieberhaft über eine Ausrede nach, warum er Lysander doch nicht unter die Arme greifen könne.  
„Aber Eure Majestät. Diese Woche steht die Übung der verbesserten Manövrierfähigkeit der Alexander an. Meine Anwesenheit als Kommandant setzen die Truppen zum erfolgreichen Abschluss des Manövers voraus.“  
„Das lässt sich doch bestimmt verschieben“, meinte Larsa zuversichtlich.  
Basch grinste hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Nicht einmal einer der Senatoren, geschweige denn Richterin Nima, kam Zargabaath zu Hilfe. Letzterer überlegte noch einen kurzen Moment und ließ dann die Schultern hängen.  
„Wie seine Majestät wünschen“, meinte er undeutlich.  
„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt“, erklärte Larsa hocherfreut.  
Der Hauptmann nahm Haltung an. Die Diskussion schien vorüber und eine Lösung für die Bewohner des alten Archadis gefunden worden zu sein. Ishia und Brigan entschuldigten sich für den Rest des Tages und folgten Zargabaath, der in Chocobogeschwindigkeit aus dem Audienzsaal gestürmt war, nachdem der Kaiser ihn entlassen hatte. Larsa seinerseits gab dem Sicherheitsbeauftragten noch einige kurze Anweisungen und schickte diesen dann ebenfalls fort. Mombasa seinerseits wollte gerade auf den Herrscher zutreten, doch Basch hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Senator!“, meinte er und nahm neben Larsa Stellung auf, „Euer Anliegen kann mit Sicherheit bis morgen warten!“  
Der Angesprochene schaltete sofort und warf Basch wütende Blicke zu.  
„Dass Ihr immer dazwischen funken müsst!“  
„Meine Herren“, meinte Richterin Nima beschwichtigend, „Belasten wir seine Majestät nicht mit solchen Zankereien! Nach der hitzigen Debatte haben wir wohl alle eine Pause nötig.“  
Mambosa rümpfte demonstrativ die Nase, entschuldigte sich dann aber beim Kaiser und schlurfte davon.  
„Er wird es nie lernen“, meinte der Hauptmann, als sich die Tür hinter dem Senator geschlossen hatte.  
Die Richterin ging zu ihm hinüber.  
„Ihr auch nicht“, gab sie zurück.  
Basch warf kurz einen Blick auf Larsa, der gerade mit Penelo den Kopf zusammen steckte.  
„Was meint Ihr damit?“, fragte er leise.  
„Ihr lasst selten eine Möglichkeit aus, den Senator aufs Korn zu nehmen“, antwortete Nima nach kurzem Zögern.  
„Mag sein. Jedoch richten sich meine Absichten ausschließlich nach dem Wohl des Kaisers“, entgegnete er, „Larsa hatte heute schon einen anstrengenden Tag, bevor diese Debatte ihren Lauf nahm. Da ist es nur recht, wenn er sich jetzt entspannen kann.“  
„Eure Fürsorge in allen Ehren. Aber habt Acht. Eure Nähe zum jungen Lord wird nicht nur vom Justizsenator missbilligt.“  
Basch betrachtete Nima abschätzig.  
„Droht Ihr mir?“, fragte er dann.  
„Nein. Ich beobachte nur. Ihr mögt Mambosa vorhin zwar unterstützt haben, aber das befreit Euch nicht von seiner Abneigung. Und er hat einflussreiche Kontakte. Seid auf der Hut, Hauptmann!“  
Die Richterin ließ ihn stehen, wo er war und gesellte sich dann zum Kaiser und seiner Besucherin. Basch starrte auf ihren Rücken, über den ein Umhang mit dem Siegel des Imperiums herab hing.

 

* * *

„Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?“, fragte Penelo in die Stille hinein.  
„Wie meinst du?“  
„Na ja, du hast fast nichts gesagt, seit wir Larsa allein gelassen haben.“  
„Ich war nur in Gedanken, entschuldige“, entgegnete Basch.  
Tatsächlich hatte es der Hauptmann ziemlich eilig gehabt, seinen Schützling erst mit einem angemessenen Abendessen zu versorgen und ihn danach direkt ins Bett zu stecken. Jetzt saß er mit der Blondine noch in ihrem Vorzimmer, zwei Gläser und eine Karaffe mit Wasser auf dem Tisch stehend.  
„Bist du noch wütend wegen Ruby?“, fragte sie.  
„Nein. Das nicht. ... Der kann man wohl auch nur schwer böse sein.“  
„Und das, obwohl sie dich heute Nachmittag so herumkommandiert hat?“  
Basch sah verlegen zur Seite.  
„Ich hatte wohl nur schlechte Laune, weil ihre Bedingung offenbarte, dass ich nicht mehr so in Form bin früher“, erklärte er.  
„Tatsächlich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“  
Der Hauptmann seufzte.  
„Hast du denn schon deine Einkäufe von heute Vormittag ausgepackt?“, fragte er dann, um vom Thema abzulenken.  
Penelo fiel aus allen Wolken.  
„Mist! Die habe ich bei Larsa in seinen Zimmern vergessen.“  
„Oh. ... Na ja mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist ein Gentleman durch und durch und wird bestimmt nicht einfach reinschauen.“  
Basch streckte sich auf dem Sofa, das er okkupiert hatte. Penelo ihrerseits hatte es sich auf einem der Stühle bequem gemacht.  
„Diese Nima scheint recht nett zu sein“, meinte sie.  
„Hm?“  
„Na ja, sie hat mich gefragt, ob mir mein bisheriger Besuch denn gefallen hat. Ich war anfangs ziemlich verunsichert, weil sie ja auch eine Richterin ist und...“  
„Und?“  
„Na ja, bisher habe ich mit Richtern nicht so gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Das wirst du ja selber wissen. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen getroffen habe, der es nicht auf uns abgesehen hat“, erzählte die Blondine.  
Basch kicherte und schenkte sich dann von dem Wasser nach.  
„Unterschätze die hohen Richter mal lieber nicht. Wir mögen zwar ein hohes Amt bekleiden, aber wir sind nach wie vor Menschen mit Emotionen. Da trifft man nun mal solche und solche. Manchmal trifft man falsche Entscheidungen... Oder setzt auf den falschen Chocobo, falls du verstehst.“  
„Da hast du wohl recht. ... Trotzdem sind sie mir immer noch irgendwie unheimlich. Vor allem dann, wenn sie ihre Helme aufhaben.“  
„Hah! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Von mir hast du sowieso nichts zu befürchten und die anderen drei neuen Richter, die Larsa direkt nach seiner Krönung zum Kaiser ernannt hatte, machen auch einen ausgeglichenen Eindruck auf mich.“  
„Und dieser Zargabaath, der heute da war?“  
Der Hauptmann überlegte. Eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen den hohen Richter, der von allen damaligen Richtern als einziger den Kampf von vor zwei Jahren überlebt hatte. Überhaupt musste man ziemlich fähig sein, die Wirren des Krieges heil zu überstehen.  
‚Oder einfach nur Glück haben...‘  
Wenn Basch an die vier anderen dachte. Von Drace wusste er lediglich, was Larsa ihm erzählt hatte. Dass sie ehrenvoll in Ausübung ihrer Pflichten gestorben war. Was entweder hieß, dass der Kaiser selbst keine Ahnung hatte, was der Hauptmann bezweifelte. Oder der Junge hielt es aus irgendeinem Grund für ratsam, Basch nichts davon zu sagen. Der Blondschopf hatte ab und zu darüber nachgedacht, Zargabaath darüber auszuquetschen, hatte sich aber jedes Mal dagegen entschieden. Richter Ghis hatte sich damals sozusagen selbst in die Luft gesprengt. Bei Richter Bergan hatten sie nachgeholfen, damit er das Zeitliche segnete. Und was mit Baschs Bruder Noah passiert war, wusste er nur zu gut.  
„Zargabaath hat zur richtigen Zeit die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen, wie mir scheint“, meinte Basch.  
„Und Ruby ist tatsächlich seine Cousine?“, fragte Penelo.  
Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Stuhl.  
„Anscheinend. Ich hatte ja selber keine Ahnung, bis Larsa es auf der Odin erzählt hat.“  
„Sie scheint dich jedenfalls zu mögen.“  
Der Hauptmann verschluckte sich fast, als er gerade Trinken wollte.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte er entsetzt.  
Penelo sah verlegen zur Seite.  
„Ich glaube, sie hätte dir gerne einen Kuss auf die Backe zum Abschied gegeben. Als du dann nicht gekommen bist, wirkte Ruby doch etwas enttäuscht und hat Elza aufgetragen dir an ihrer statt einen Schmatzer zu geben.“  
Basch schwieg einige Sekunden. Dann sagte er:  
„Das hat sie gar nicht gemacht!“, stellte er aufgebracht fest.  
„Ich weiß. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich vor dem Muschelschleim geekelt.“  
„Das war auch wirklich widerlich! Zum Glück haben wir die Rüstung direkt danach geputzt. Ich glaube, wenn der Schleim festgetrocknet ist, würde man den Dreck nicht mehr abbekommen. Am schlimmsten waren die Algenreste zum heraus pulen ... Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!“  
„Keine Ursache. Dafür sind Freunde ja da.“  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile und lauschten in die Nacht hinaus. Kein Tier war zu hören, nur das ferne Summen von Flugschiffen, die selbst zu dieser späten Stunde noch unterwegs waren.  
„Ich hoffe, Vaan meldet sich bald. Über den ganzen Trubel heute habe ich Rabanastre ganz vergessen“, meinte Penelo dann.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ashe ist schlau und wird momentan damit beschäftigt sein, die Aufräumaktionen zu koordinieren.“  
„Trotzdem wüsste ich lieber, was los ist.“  
Basch nickte.  
„Wir können ja morgen schauen, ob Nachrichten gekommen sind. Larsa wartet auch brennend auf Antwort.“  
„Glaubst du, er will morgen wirklich die armen Bürger aus dem alten Archardis im Labor besuchen? Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass er sich tatsächlich zu einem so volksnahen Herrscher entwickelt“, überlegte die Blondine dann.  
„Man kann ihn wohl schwer davon abbringen. Mich hat es eher gewundert, dass er Zargabaath befohlen hat, bei der Unterbringung zu helfen.“  
„Warum? Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass du neben mir komisch kichernde Geräusche abgegeben hast, als Larsa ihn damit konfrontiert hat.“  
„Ein bisschen Schadenfreude wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein“, rechtfertigte sich der Hauptmann.  
Seit er mit Larsa, aber ohne Noah, damals auf der Alexander angekommen war, hatte Zargabaath ihn misstrauisch beäugt. Letztendlich nicht ohne Grund, wie Basch sich jedes Mal wieder in Erinnerung rufen musste. Seitdem standen die beiden in stetigem Wettstreit darüber, wer die Aufgaben des Kaisers besser erfüllte. Wobei sie eher selten Zeit dazu hatten, ihre kleine Rivalität tatsächlich auszutragen. Basch war häufig in direkter Nähe von Larsa aufzufinden, während Zargabaath mit seiner zwölften Luftschiffflotte meistens irgendwo unterwegs war.  
„Aber ich glaube, ich werde den Ärmsten morgen einfach mal ablösen. Es ist durchaus offensichtlich, dass die Bewohner des alten Archadis überprüft werden müssen und mit der zwölften Flotte geht es viel schneller, sie ins Laboratorium zu schaffen. ... Und wie Larsa schon richtig erkannt hat, sollte auf jeden Fall ein hoher Richter anwesend sein. Aber das wäre etwas gewesen, was zum Beispiel auch Richterin Nima mit Hilfe einer der anderen imperialen Flotten hätte übernehmen können. Das Manöver, von dem Zargabaath heute gesprochen hat, wird schon seit Wochen geplant, soweit ich weiß“, erklärte Basch.  
„Vielleicht war Larsa einfach nur übermüdet.“  
„Das kann gut sein. Ich bin gespannt, wie stressig es morgen dann wird, wenn er selber ins Draklor-Labor fliegen will.“  
„Bei den Bürgen kommt es bestimmt gut an“, meinte Penelo begeistert.  
Der Hauptmann musterte sie nachdenklich.  
„Hast du das Larsa auch gesagt, als du ihn auf die Idee gebracht hast?“, fragte er dann.  
Die Blondine sah ertappt beiseite.  
„Ich hab es nur gut gemeint. Außerdem ... Ich meine, du kannst doch wohl selber nicht bestreiten, dass das Frühstück heute mehr als nur üppig war. Wir haben nicht einmal die Hälfte davon gegessen und wir waren zu viert. Da kann man bestimmt einen Teil für die Armen abzweigen, so dass niemand hungern muss. ... Dass man die Bewohner ja auch im Palast unterbringen könne, darauf ist er ganz alleine gekommen“, verteidigte sie sich.  
„Ah ja.“  
Basch musste wider Willen schmunzeln. Larsa hatte, schon seit der Hauptmann ihn damals kennen lernte, einen unstillbaren Trieb, die Welt zu verbessern. Diese eigentlich sehr lobenswerte Eigenschaft ließ das Umfeld des Kaisers aber hin und wieder verzweifeln.  
„Was ist eigentlich ansonsten für morgen geplant?“, fragte Penelo dann.  
„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht wird dieser lästige Senator morgen bei Larsa aufschlagen und ihn mit irgendwelchen Unwichtigkeiten behelligen. Das lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden, da jeder der Senatoren irgendwann einmal die Möglichkeit haben muss, dem Kaiser seine Überlegungen vorzutragen“, antwortete Basch.  
„Ich meinte eigentlich, was wir zwei dann unternehmen. ... Oder musst du ihn morgen wieder bewachen?“  
„Na ja. Da werde ich wohl oder übel nicht drum herumkommen. Es ist ja schließlich mein Job und den habe ich heute viel zu sehr vernachlässigt, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke.“  
„Du bist tatsächlich reif für Urlaub!“  
„Urlaub? Urlaub gibt’s für Richter nicht!“  
Die Blondine sah entmutigt drein.  
„Wieso hast du den Posten dann überhaupt angenommen? Den Kaiser beschützen kannst du doch auch so.“  
„Das war auch mein Gedanke damals. Allerdings ist der Richterposten noch bei weitem mehr mit Respekt behaftet als ein einfacher Posten als Leibwache. Hat Larsa damals gemeint...“  
„Aha. Er wollte wohl auf Nummer sicher gehen?“  
„Wer weiß das schon. Ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt und es ihm auch nie angelastet. Allerdings...“  
Basch brach ab und gähnte künstlich. Penelo ihrerseits zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„‚Allerdings‘?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Ach. Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste.“  
Die Blondine glaubte ihm kein Wort, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Wenn der Hauptmann nicht drüber reden wollte, musste man ihn auch nicht dazu drängen.  
„Holst du mich morgen früh wieder ab?“, fragte sie stattdessen.  
„Das sowieso. ... Ich hab mich selbst nach einer Woche immer noch verlaufen.“  
Basch stand auf und streckte sich einmal. Dabei knackten einige Gelenke, was Penelo zum Kichern brachte.  
„Ich bin eben auch nicht mehr der Jüngste“, meinte er lapidar, „Deshalb werde ich jetzt auch ins Bett gehen. Unglaublich, wie kaputt man sich fühlt, wenn man seit Monaten mal wieder einen ernsthaften Zweikampf zu bestehen hatte.“  
„Du hast dich aber prima geschlagen!“  
Penelo stand ebenfalls auf und brachte den Hauptmann noch zur Tür.  
„Danke. Ich werde mir wohl demnächst einen Trainingsplan ausdenken müssen, wenn ich nicht komplett einrosten will“, meinte er.  
„Aber erst, wenn dieses unbarmherzige Wetter vorüber ist“, meinte die Blondine.  
„Das hast du Recht. ... Also dann Penelo. Man sieht sich morgen in alter Frische, gute Nacht.“  
„Nacht, Basch.“  
Die Tür schloss sich leise hinter ihm.


	4. Sternensammler

„Eure Majestät, wollt Ihr die Zivilisten wirklich besuchen?“, fragte Mambosa.  
Der Senator klang wenig begeistert. Larsa saß auf seinem Stuhl im Audienzzimmer. Er hatte wieder mit Penelo und Basch zusammen gefrühstückt und das Buffet war, seinen Anweisungen entsprechend, weniger üppig ausgefallen. Danach hatte sein Gast schnell die Einkaufstüten vom Vortag eingesammelt und war mit dem Hauptmann zusammen zu ihren Räumen zurückgegangen, um die Sachen auszupacken. Basch seinerseits hatte irgendwas davon gemurmelt, seine Rüstung wieder anziehen zu müssen und hatte den Kaiser in der Obhut eines Trupps imperialer Soldaten zurückgelassen.  
Diesen Augenblick schien Mambosa abgewartet zu haben, denn er hatte sich keine zwei Minuten später beim Kaiser gemeldet, um ihn bezüglich wichtiger Angelegenheiten zu sprechen. Larsa hatte ein unwilliges Seufzen unterdrückt, war mit dem Senator zum Audienzsaal gegangen und hörte ihm seit etwa einer Stunde geduldig zu. Zu Beginn hatte Mambosa ihn über den Fortschritt des neuen Gesetzes zur Erleichterung des Handels informiert. Das Thema war ein leidiges im Senat und wurde schon seit mehreren Monaten behandelt. Der Justizsenator musste seinen ersten Entwurf des Gesetzes immer wieder anpassen. Irgendwann hatte der Kaiser dann darauf bestanden, dass Mambosa verstärkt mit Ishia zusammenarbeitete, der Senatorin für Wirtschaft und Handel, wovon beide nicht allzu begeistert schienen.  
Der Kaiser hatte den Vortrag irgendwann abgewürgt und gemeint, es sei doch verschwendete Energie, wenn Mambosa ihn jetzt unter vier Augen informiere und später seinen Vortrag noch einmal dem versammelten Senat vortragen müsse. Der Senator hatte perplex dreingeschaut, schien aber dann zum selben Schluss gekommen zu sein.  
Stattdessen durfte Larsa sich jetzt anhören, wie gefährlich es doch sei, als Kaiser und in seinem Alter eine Bande von Armen und möglicherweise Kriminellen zu besuchen. Insgeheim glaubte er, dass dies der eigentliche Grund war, warum Mambosa ihn aufgesucht hatte.  
„Ich weiß Eure Fürsorge zu schätzen, Mambosa, wirklich! Aber findet Ihr nicht auch, dass ich mich viel zu selten volksnah zeige?“  
„Die Verbundenheit zu seinem Volk kann ein Herrscher auch anders demonstrieren...“, bekam er zu hören.  
Larsa warf ihm einen interessierten Blick zu, erhielt aber keine Antwort auf die unausgesprochenen Frage, was tatsächlich volksnah sei und was nicht.  
„Wieso begleitet Ihr mich nicht einfach und macht Euch selbst ein Bild von meinen Untertanen?“, fragte er stattdessen, „Es würde die Stimmung in der Bevölkerung bestimmt heben, wenn sich nicht nur der Kaiser sorgt, sondern auch die Senatoren.“  
„Nun, ich würde seine Majestät nur zu gerne begleiten. Allerdings...“  
„... steht die Bewertung der Kriminalitätsbekämpfung des letzten halben Jahres an, von der Ihr unmöglich fernbleiben könnt?“, beendete der Kaiser den Satz.  
Mambosa schien verwirrt.  
„Wie kommt Ihr darauf?“, fragte er, „Die ist doch erst in zwei Wochen oder etwa nicht?“  
Larsa seufzte nun doch. Manchmal war der Senator wirklich schwer von Begriff, aber er leistete auf seine Weise gute Arbeit, weshalb er doch nur eher ungern auf ihn verzichten würde.  
„Ich werde den Bürgern Eure besten Wünsche ausrichten“, meinte der Junge stattdessen.  
Der Kaiser vermisste Basch. Der Hauptmann hätte mittlerweile schon längst dafür gesorgt, dass er wieder in Ruhe arbeiten konnte, aber dummerweise hatte er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, seine Rüstung wieder anzuziehen. Und das, obwohl es jetzt am Vormittag bereits heiser war, als gestern am frühen Nachmittag. Oder kam es ihm nur so vor, weil er tags zuvor Balfonheim aufgesucht und deshalb die drückende Hitze in der Hauptstadt nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte? Kein Wunder, dass einige seiner Untertanen mittlerweile an Dehydrierung gestorben waren.  
„Senator, ich möchte Euch ungern von Euren wichtigen Aufgaben abhalten“, meinte er diplomatisch, „Tatsächlich möchte ich mir selber Gedanken über die Worte machen, die ich an die Bevölkerung richten kann, um sie aufzumuntern.“  
Selbst Mambosa war so schlau zu kapieren, wenn man ihn loswerden wollte. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
„Seine Majestät haben hoffentlich bald wieder Zeit für ein Vieraugengespräch.“  
Der Satz klang weniger wie eine Frage und mehr wie eine Feststellung und Larsa nickte ergeben.  
„Einen guten Tag“, wünschte der Senator und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Der Kaiser starrte ihm auf den Rücken, bis sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. Mambosa seinerseits traf auf dem Gang vor dem Audienzzimmer auf Basch, der dort mit verschränkten Armen in seiner Rüstung stand und den Senator mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht musterte. Er war in Begleitung des blonden Mädchens, von dem Mambosa wusste, dass sie ein Gast des Kaisers war. Ihre blauen Augen schauten ihm höflich entgegen. Anders als am Tag zuvor trug sie heute archadische Mode in warmen, erdigen Farben.  
„Wie lange steht Ihr da schon?“, fragte der Senator den Hauptmann.  
Basch sah fragend auf Penelo und dann wieder zurück.  
„Seit einer Viertelstunde etwa.“  
„Tatsächlich? Und Ihr habt nicht den Drang verspürt, dem Kaiser zu Hilfe zu eilen?“  
„Warum? Drohte ihm denn Gefahr?“  
Mambosa blickte verwirrt zwischen dem Hauptmann und seiner Begleiterin hin und her. Letztendlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und ließ sie stehen, wo sie waren.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte Penelo, als er weg war.  
„Ach nichts. Er kann nur ziemlich lästig sein.“  
Die Soldaten, die an der Tür zum Audienzzimmer Wache hielten, salutierten einmal und ließen die beiden dann hinein. Larsa saß nach wie vor an seinem Tisch und schrieb etwas. Als er sie kommen hörte, sah er auf.  
„Wo wart ihr so lange?“, fragte er und legte seinen Füller ab.  
„Wir haben vor der Tür gewartet“, meinte Penelo.  
„Wirklich? Warum seid ihr nicht hereingekommen?“  
„Ich wollte wissen, wie der Senator reagiert, wenn ich ihn ausnahmsweise einmal nicht hinauskomplimentiere“, entgegnete Basch.  
„Und wie hat er reagiert?“  
„Verwirrt. Er schien es irgendwie nicht so recht zu glauben.“  
Larsa betrachtete seine Leibwache einmal von oben bis unten.  
„Ich glaube, so sauber habe ich die Rüstung schon lange nicht mehr gesehen“, meinte er.  
„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“  
„Dein Bruder war immer sehr penibel, wenn es um die Rüstung ging. Ich glaube, er hat sie einmal pro Woche geputzt.“  
„... Den Putzfimmel hatte er Junge nicht“, entgegnete Basch leise.  
Penelo und ihr Gastgeber warfen ihm neugierige Blicke zu, aber der Hauptmann erzählte nichts weiter über Noah.  
„Was wollte Mambosa schon wieder?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Mich davon abbringen, die Bürger zu treffen. ... Und über das neue Handelsgesetz reden.“  
„Über das Handelsgesetz? Sollte er das nicht besser vortragen, wenn die nächste Sitzung ansteht?“  
„Das dachte ich mir auch. Zum Glück hat er es dann selber auch eingesehen“, meinte Larsa, „... Hübsch siehst du aus!“  
Penelo errötete dezent. Die Kleidung, die sie am Tag zuvor gekauft hatte, gab nicht mehr preis, als sie sollte. Trotzdem waren Schnitt und Sitz von Oberteil und Rock ungewohnt. Vor allem weil die Blondine Hosen gewohnt war.  
„Wann wollen wir los?“, fragte sie.  
„Ich hab nur auf euch gewartet. Lysander und Zargabaath müssten mittlerweile die ersten ins Laboratorium gebracht haben. ... Ich würde die Bürger auch lieber dort begrüßen, als im alten Archadis im Weg zu stehen.“  
„Das macht Sinn“, bemerkte Basch.  
„Außerdem möchte ich mir ein Bild davon machen, wie meine Untertanen dann untergebracht sind. Es soll jeder ausreichend viel Platz zur Verfügung haben, so dass eine gewisse Privatsphäre gewahrt werden kann.“  
„Worüber du dir alles Gedanken machst“, kicherte Penelo, „Ich glaube, ich wäre einfach nur froh, nicht mehr der Hitze ausgesetzt zu sein. Ob dann neben mir jemand liegt und schläft, wäre mir nicht so wichtig.“  
„Da sieht man den Unterschied zwischen euch beiden“, lachte der Hauptmann, „Penelo die Pragmatische und Larsa der Umständliche.“  
Larsa sah ertappt drein.  
„Findet ihr, dass ich mir zu viele Gedanken mache?“, fragte er.  
„Nein nein, das natürlich nicht“, beruhigte ihn die Blondine, „Die Bürger werden sich bestimmt freuen, wenn sich ihr Kaiser so um sie sorgt. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ich an so etwas wie Privatsphäre gar nicht denken würde. ... Ich hatte selber nie viel, vor allem dann nicht mehr, als meine Eltern starben und Migelo mich aufnahm.“  
„Migelo?“, fragte der Junge, „Das ist der Bangaa, der in Rabanastre ein Geschäft hat und Waisenkinder unter seine Fittiche nahm, oder?“  
„Ja. Da haben wir oft in seinem Geschäft geschlafen, Schulter an Schulter in den Ecken, so dass es nicht sofort auffällt, wenn des Nachts einer in den Laden stürmt.“  
Larsa sagte nichts. Er schämte sich nach wie vor dafür, dass das Imperium so viel Leid in die Welt gebracht hatte.  
„Ich hätte ja erwartet, dass unser Vaan alle Privatsphäre zunichtemachen würde“, meinte Basch und kratzte sich nachdenklich an seinem Kinn.  
Penelo und Larsa prusteten los.  
„Was denn?“  
„Das stimmt schon. Vaan konnte seine Neugierde oft nicht im Zaum halten“, bestätigte die Blondine.  
„Wir sollten uns dann langsam auf den Weg machen.“  
Der Kaiser hatte sich nach seinem kleinen Lachfanfall wieder beruhigt und nahm jetzt den Zettel vom Tisch, den er vorhin geschrieben hatte. Zu Dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Privatterminal einige Stockwerke weiter unten. Wie schon die Tage davor war fast niemand zu sehen.  
„Penelo, meinst du, ich kann das so zu den Leuten sagen?“, fragte Larsa und reichte seiner Besucherin den Zettel.  
Sie las ihn aufmerksam durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Ich finde, das klingt alles viel zu förmlich“, meinte sie.  
„Wirklich?“  
Der Kaiser klang verunsichert.  
„Na ja, der Satz hier...“, Penelo deutete auf eine Stelle, „... ist schon wirklich sehr lang. Ich musste ihn mehrmals lesen, um ihn zu verstehen. ... Und du solltest vielleicht auf einen einfacheren Wortschatz zurückgreifen.“  
Larsa nahm den Zettel wieder entgegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er war gut darin, seine Ansichten verständlich einer ausgewählten Gruppe vorzutragen. Aber sprach er zu einer großen Ansammlung seiner Untertanen, war er sich unsicher. Wieder eine Eigenschaft, die den jungen Kaiser von seinem Bruder Vayne unterschied. Letzterer konnte damals Reden halten, ohne sich groß vorher Gedanken darum zu machen.  
„Dann werde ich es wohl noch einmal umformulieren.“  
Die drei traten in die pralle Sonne hinaus. Selbst hier oben war die Luft unerträglich heiß. Der Trupp Soldaten, der sie als Eskorte begleitete, beschleunigte seine Schritte und zwang die drei Passagiere so, ihr Tempo ebenfalls zu erhöhen. Eilig bestiegen sie das bereits wartende Shuttle.  
„Das ist ja noch viel schlimmer, als vor zwei Tagen“, meinte Larsa besorgt, als er sich gesetzt hatte, „Ihr da...“  
‚Jetzt ringt er sich doch noch dazu durch...‘, dachte Basch.  
Der Trupp Soldaten schien interessiert, was die nächste Anweisung des Kaisers sein würde.  
„... Ihr zieht jetzt diese Rüstungen aus! ... Ich werde es nicht länger dulden, dass meine Leibwächter während der Ausübung ihrer Pflichten körperlich leiden müssen aufgrund der Temperaturen.“  
Die Imperialen sahen verdutzt von einem zum anderen und zwischendurch auf Basch und den Kaiser.  
„Seine Majestät sind sicher, dass...“  
Weiter kam der Offizier nicht, als er den ernsthaften Blick des Kaisers sah. Er wandte sich noch mal an den Hauptmann, aber diese zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Er ließ den Kopf hängen, legte seine Hellebarde auf den Boden und zog den Helm vom Kopf. Seine Soldaten taten es ihm nach kurzem Zögern gleich. Als sie fertig waren, nahm jeder seine Waffe wieder auf.  
„Eure Majestät, ich möchte lediglich der Form halber anmerken, dass wir gegen unseren Wunsch unsere Rüstungen abgelegt haben“, meinte der Offizier dann.  
„Nur die Ruhe, ich bin ja auch noch da“, mischte Basch sich ein.  
Larsa warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts und richtete seine Konzentration dann wieder auf seinen Zettel. Kurz danach machte ihr Shuttle einen Satz und die Stewardess erklärte, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.  
„Das ging aber schnell“, fand Penelo.  
Ihr Transportmittel ruckelte noch einmal kurz, bevor die Stewardess die Tür öffnete und dann zurückwich. Die Soldaten schoben sich hinaus auf den Vorplatz des Laboratoriums, der mit anderen Shuttles scheinbar überfüllt war. Der Kaiser folgte mit Basch und Penelo hinaus und blieb dann stehen, um die Szenerie in sich aufzunehmen. Zwischen den Shuttles tummelten sich zahlreche Menschen, zivile wie militärische und hier und da schien man sogar einige Wissenschaftler unter ihnen zu sehen, die wild gestikulierten. Ständig landeten Truppentransporter der Alexander, ließen Leute raus und flogen wieder davon.  
„Da drüben ist Zargabaath“, meinte Basch und deutete auf eine Menschentraube.  
„Dann wollen wir ihm mal hallo sagen“, meinte Larsa sarkastisch.  
Die Gruppe um den Kaiser setzte sich in Bewegung und kam gut durch. Die ortsfremden Personen wichen ihnen von selbst aus, hatten aber neugierige Blicke vor allem auf Larsas Eskorte gerichtet. Der Offizier seinerseits fühlte sich unwohl dabei, nur mit Lederhose, Hemd und Wams bekleidet den Kaiser verteidigen zu müssen, falls es darauf ankam. Sie gingen zu Zargabaath hinüber, um den sich viele Wissenschaftler aber auch einige andere Soldaten versammelt hatten. Die Gelehrten redeten ohne Unterlass auf ihn ein.  
„Wie oft soll ich es denn noch erklären?“, konnte man den Richter gerade vernehmen, „Anweisung vom Kaiser!“  
Er klang hörbar gereizt. Einige der Soldaten, die er bei sich hatte, versuchten, die Wissenschaftler davon abzuhalten, dem Richter an die Gurgel zu springen. Larsa räusperte sich einmal geräuschvoll, aber niemand schien ihn zu hören. Die Imperialen seiner Eskorte sahen wenig begeistert aus.  
„Meine Herren!“, rief Larsa.  
Noch immer schien von der Menschentraube niemand die Anwesenheit des Herrschers wahrgenommen zu haben. Sie plapperten weiterhin wild durcheinander und echauffierten sich darüber, wie der Kaiser es wagen könne, ihr Labor zur Unterkunft für Landstreicher und Arme zu erklären.  
„MEINE HERREN!“, brüllte der Junge nun.  
Auf einen Schlag wurde es still und die Umstehenden reckten die Köpfe. Eine seltsame Gesellschaft stand da vor ihnen. Einige schienen Soldaten zu sein, die im Eifer des Gefechts wohl ihre Rüstungen komplett eingebüßt hatten. Der hohe Richter hatte immerhin noch eine, wenn auch der Helm fehlte. Ein blondes Mädchen, das hier genauso wenig etwas verloren hatte wie die Bewohner des alten Archadis. Und der Kaiser höchstpersönlich, der in der Mitte dieser seltsam anmutenden Gruppe stand. Zargabaath murmelte etwas Unverständliche, kam auf sie zu und stellte sich dann ebenfalls dazu, um den Herrscher notfalls beschützen zu können. Sein Helm verriet niemandem, was er dachte.  
„Meine Herren“, fuhr Larsa dann in gemäßigtem Tonfall fort, „Sie werden sicher selbst wissen, in welch einer prekären Lage wir uns befinden.“  
„Wieso kann man die Leute nicht im Palast unterbringen?!“, rief jemand von weiter hinten dazwischen.  
„Nun, das wurde durchaus besprochen. Allerdings war der Senat dagegen...“  
„Der Senat!“, meinte ein anderer abfällig.  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich übertölpelt fühlen. Mir würde es an Ihrer Stelle nicht anders ergehen“, erklärte der Kaiser, „Daher verspreche ich Ihnen, dass die Unterbringung nur für so lange ist, bis wir diese Hitzewelle überstanden haben.“  
„Das kann ja noch Wochen dauern“, konterte ein Wissenschaftler aus der ersten Reihe.  
Basch sah ihn streng an.  
„Ist es nicht Ihrer Aufgabe, herauszufinden, wie lange wir dieses Wetter noch ertragen müssen?“  
Larsa versuchte, die Frage so beiläufig wie möglich zu stellen, aber selbst Penelo entging der kleine Vorwurf nicht.  
„Das ist nicht mein Fachgebiet...“, entgegnete der Gescholtene.  
Der Kaiser ignorierte ihn.  
„Die Situation ist für uns alle unerträglich, glauben Sie mir. Aber gerade in diesen Zeiten müssen wir unsere Solidarität unter Beweis stellen. ... Ich hoffe, dass ich in dieser Sache mit Ihrer Unterstützung rechnen kann?“  
Einige der Forscher nickten, die meisten blieben regungslos.  
„Gut. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie Richter Zargabaath dabei helfen könnten, die richtigen Räume für die Unterbringung zu finden.“  
Einer der Wissenschaftler nickte und gab kurz einige Anweisungen. Er schien in einer leitenden Position zu sein, denn der Rest seiner Mannschaft ging wieder ins Gebäude, vermutlich, um sich abzukühlen. Zargabaath seinerseits gab einige Kommandos per Hand und seine Soldaten verstreuten sich, um die ersten paar Zivilisten einzusammeln.  
„Seine Majestät verzeihen hoffentlich die Unannehmlichkeiten. Wir sind es nicht gewohnt, Militärpersonal oder Richtern zu unterstehen. Zudem...“  
„Herr ...?“, fragte Larsa.  
„Mitts, Eure Majestät. Einfach nur Mitts.“  
„Hören Sie, Mitts. Ich bin mir durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass das Laboratorium Geheimnisse und vermutlich zum Teil gefährliche Gegenstände birgt. Allerdings bietet es durch seine Architektur auch Schutz vor der derzeitigen Hitzewelle. ... Wie ich schon sagte, der Palast war durchaus im Gespräch, wurde aber nicht nur von den Senatoren abgelehnt.“  
Dabei warf Larsa einen Blick auf seinen Leibwächter, der desinteressiert dreinblickte.  
„Bitte seien Sie versichert, dass das Labor nicht unbeaufsichtigt sein wird. Zum Schutz der Bürger, aber selbstverständlich auch zum Schutz der Wissenschaftler und ihrer Experimente.“  
Zargabaaths Soldaten hatten mittlerweile einen Großteil der Zivilisten ins Innere bugsiert.  
„Dann beeile ich mich lieber, dem Richter die entsprechenden Räume zu zeigen“, antwortete Mitts.  
„Tun Sie das.“  
Der Wissenschaftler entschuldigte sich und ging mit Zargabaath davon.  
„Du warst ein bisschen hart zu ihnen...“, meinte Penelo, als die beiden weg waren.  
Larsa drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Findest du?“, fragte er ratlos.  
„Ja. Die können vermutlich auch nichts für das Wetter.“  
„Ach, papperlapapp!“, konterte Basch, „Vermutlich wissen die genau, warum wir seit Tagen brutzeln und verraten es uns nur nicht.“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich nachher tatsächlich mal hingehen und fragen. Schaden kann es ja nicht. Aber lasst uns jetzt lieber mal reingehen. Ich möchte auf jeden Fall noch die ein oder andere Hand schütteln“, sagte der Kaiser.  
Sie machten sich mit ihrer Eskorte auf den Weg ins Gebäude. Drinnen war es momentan ziemlich überfüllt und die Soldaten waren gerade dabei, Zivilisten in kleinere Grüppchen einzuteilen und sie zusammen mit den Wissenschaftlern tiefer ins Laboratorium hineinzuführen. Larsa trat zu jenen, die noch etwas länger warten mussten und sich deshalb auf den Boden gesetzt hatten. Unter ihnen waren vor allem Frauen und Kinder, aber auch einige ältere Leute konnte er ausmachen und hier und da Seeks und Bangaas. Als er sich näherte, versuchte eine Oma wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und einen Knicks zu machen. Ein Mädchen von etwa drei Jahren, das offenbar ihre Enkelin war, blieb einfach sitzen und schaute die Besucher aus großen runden Augen an.  
„Bitte. Bitte stehen Sie wegen mir doch nicht auf“, fing der Kaiser an.  
Schmunzelnd bemerkte Basch, dass er seinen Zettel gar nicht in der Hand hatte.  
‚Probiert er es jetzt doch aus dem Bauch heraus...‘  
Nach vielem Hin und Her hatte Larsa die Dame dazu gebracht, sich wieder hinzusetzen und sich von den Strapazen auszuruhen.  
„Er macht das eigentlich richtig gut“, meinte Penelo leise, nachdem sie und Basch ihrem Freund und Schützling eine Weile lang zugesehen hatten.  
„Larsa wusste schon immer, wie man die Leute für sich begeistern kann.“  
„Stimmt.“  
„... schon etwas zu Trinken gegeben?“, fragte der Kaiser gerade das Mädchen.  
Das Kind starrte ihn nur weiterhin gebannt an, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Man hat uns bereits im alten Archadis zu Trinken gegeben“, erklärte die Oma.  
„Hier noch nicht?“, hakte Larsa nach.  
„Nein, leider noch nicht.“  
„Sowas.“  
Der Kaiser stand auf und winkte einen der Soldaten heran, der gerade die nächste Gruppe zusammenstellen wollte.  
„Ist die Lieferung mit Nahrungsmitteln aus dem Palast noch nicht da?“, fragte er ihn.  
„Soweit ich weiß, noch nicht, Majestät. Wünschen seine Majestät, dass ich der Sache auf den Grund gehe?“  
„Nein. Machen Sie weiter, die Leute zu verteilen.“  
„Sehr wohl.“  
Der Imperiale half der Dame von gerade eben auf die Beine, hob das Kind hoch und führte sie dann mit noch drei weiteren Zivilisten den Gang entlang. Larsa stand unschlüssig da und sah ihnen hinterher.  
„Das Essen ist bestimmt schon unterwegs“, meinte Basch.  
„Ich hoffe, dass Ihr Recht behaltet. Aber immerhin hat man sie schon versorgt, bevor man sie hierher brachte.“  
„Und nun?“, fragte Penelo.  
Von draußen kamen gerade neue Zivilisten nach, die nicht schlecht staunten, als sie die kleine Gruppe sahen. Der Kaiser stürzte sich sofort wieder auf sie, um Hände zu schütteln, einigen Kindern über den Kopf zu tätscheln und sie mit freundlichen Worten aufzumuntern. Viele schienen ziemlich verängstigt darüber zu sein, dass das Militär sie hierher verfrachtete.  
„Das wird seine Beliebtheit bestimmt steigern“, kicherte die Blondine.  
Der Hauptmann sagte nichts dazu. Er ließ seinen wachsamen Blick immer wieder durch den Gang schweifen und beobachtete die Leute, mit denen Larsa direkten Kontakt hatte, sehr genau. Irgendwann vernahm er Zargabaaths hallende Stimme, drehte sich um und sah, dass der Richter samt zweier Wissenschaftler auf sie zukam.  
‚Woher kenne ich den nur?‘  
Basch brummte, denn sein Gedächtnis ließ ihn mal wieder im Stich. Er war sich sicher, dass er zumindest den einen kürzlich schon mal gesehen hat. Wie schon zuvor redeten die beiden auf den Richter ein, jedoch schien es sich dieses Mal um ein völlig anderes Thema zu handeln.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie da richtig verstehe“, sagte Zargabaath gerade.  
Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht nach links geneigt, um seinen Gesprächspartner in dem Trubel besser hören zu können.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich dachte nur, Sie als Richter hätten die entsprechende Entscheidungsbefugnis...“  
„Das durchaus. Aber in einem Fall von solcher Komplexität... Schüsse eines imperialen Flagschiffs, noch dazu in der Nähe der Landesgrenze, könnte Reaktionen unserer Nachbarn hervorrufen, die es unbedingt zu vermeiden gilt.“  
Zargabaath blieb stehen und schaute in die Richtung, in der Basch und Penelo mit dem Kaiser und einigen Zivilisten standen. Der Blick des Wissenschaftlers folgte dem seinen und überrascht riss er dann die Augen auf. Der Hauptmann seinerseits näherte sich dem Kaiser, der gerade mit zwei Schwestern in seinem Alter im Gespräch war.  
„Ich fürchte, die Besuchszeit ist vorbei, Eure Majestät“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
Larsa nickte unmerklich, sagte noch zwei Sätze zu den Mädchen und verabschiedete sich dann.  
„Wieso habe ich das Gespräch gerade abgebrochen?“, fragte er neugierig.  
„Zargabaath hat wieder zwei Wissenschaftler am Hals...“  
„Also wirklich“, kommentierte der Kaiser, „Ich dachte eigentlich, das hätten wir geklärt.“  
Der Richter kam mit seinen Gesprächspartnern näher und stellte sie dem Kaiser als Aldert und Willim vor.  
„Eure Majestät, es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch erneut belästigen muss. Diese zwei jedoch versuchen mich dazu zu bringen, mit der Alexander loszufliegen und im Himmel herum zu schießen. Aufgrund irgendeiner Messreihe, die sie durchgeführt haben...“, erklärte Zargabaath entnervt.  
„Willim!“, begrüßte der Kaiser den einen, „Wie schön, dass wir sobald wieder zusammentreffen!“  
‚Stimmt‘, dachte Basch, ‚Er hat neulich von den Meteoriten erzählt.‘  
„Eure Majestät! Das ist wirklich ein Wink des Schicksals, Euch hier direkt anzutreffen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.“  
Der Wissenschaftler schien atemlos zu sein. Trotzdem war die Besorgnis, die in seiner Begrüßung mitschwang, nicht zu überhören. Basch verschränkte die Arme.  
„Willim. Was ist los?“, fragte der Kaiser.  
Der Angesprochene sah sich um.  
„Das würde ich seiner Majestät gerne an einem ruhigeren Ort erzählen...“

* * *

„Nur, damit ich es richtig erfasse“, resümierte Larsa, „Dieser Partikelregen, von dem Ihr mir erzählt habt, nimmt Einfluss auf das Wetter? Und so langsam, wie er sich dem Boden nähert, können die Kapriolen noch Monate dauern?“  
Willim nickte nur. Er und sein Kollege Aldert hatten sie einige Stockwerke nach oben in einen Konferenzraum geführt. Die Soldaten, die als des Kaisers Eskorte dienten, standen derzeit vor der Tür und warteten darauf, dass es weiterging. Im Raum befanden sich neben den zwei Wissenschaftlern und dem Kaiser noch Basch, Zargabaath und Penelo. Vor allem letztere versuchte, die akademischen Ausführungen zu verstehen.  
„Wir beobachten das Phänomen schon von Beginn an. Solche Meteoritenschauer sind kein seltenes Ereignis, wenn man es genau betrachtet. Kleine Körper treten in die Atmosphäre ein und verglühen in ihr“, führte Willim aus, „Jedoch...“  
„Üblicherweise bestehen solche Objekte aus Gestein, Eis, selten auch aus verschiedenen Metallen. Materialien, die bei der üblichen Größe eines Meteoriten keinen Einfluss haben, sobald sie eintreten. Sie zerbrechen“, nahm Aldert den Faden auf, „Jetzt jedoch scheint von ihnen irgendeine Art der Strahlung auszugehen, die sie zusammenhält und verhindert, dass sie wie gewöhnliche Äpfel vom Baum fallen. Stattdessen bewegen sie sich nur sehr langsam fort.“  
„Flugsteine?“, riet Zargabaath.  
Der Richter hatte seinen Helm abgesetzt, sobald sie unter sich waren. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, ob von Anstrengung oder einem Sonnenbrand wusste Basch nicht.  
„Das war auch unsere erste Vermutung“, bestätigte Willim, „Allerdings ist uns keine Art von Flugsteinen bekannt, die einen derartig negativen Effekt erzielen... Mit Ausnahme...“  
„Mit Ausnahme von Nethiziten“, beendete Larsa den Satz.  
Jeder schwieg. Nur zu gut wussten sie alle, was diese Steine vor zwei Jahren angerichtet hatten und niemand hatte Lust darauf, sich jetzt wieder mit ihnen herumschlagen zu müssen.  
„Wie kann das sein?“, fragte Penelo nach einer Weile, „Ich meine, die künstliche Herstellung der Steine wurde doch eingestellt, oder?“  
„Junges Fräulein“, fing Willim großväterlich an, „Ihr habt noch viel zu lernen. Zwischen den Sternen gibt es zahlreiche Planeten, bei deren Entstehung viele Abfallprodukte produziert wurden, wenn man es so nennen kann. Derzeit geht die Wissenschaft davon aus, dass es so etwas wie Mysth oder Nethizite nicht nur auf Ivalice gibt, sondern auch auf vielen anderen Planeten.“  
„Die Partikel, die wir jetzt beobachten, sind vermutlich vor vielen Millionen Jahren entstanden, bevor sie hier angekommen sind.“  
Aldert klang begeistert.  
„Allerdings können wir sie nicht da oben lassen“, meinte Zargabaath, „wenn sie das Wetter beeinflussen. Sonst hört das mit der Hitze nie auf.“  
‚Und der Sandsturm in Dalmasca dürfte dann auch nicht der letzte gewesen sein‘, dachte Basch.  
„Schießen sollte die allerletzte Möglichkeit sein“, meinte Larsa überzeugt, „Wie Ihnen Richter Zargabaath vorhin schon mitgeteilt hat, können wir es uns nicht leisten, Buhjerba oder Dalmasca durch ein unangekündigtes Flottenmanöver zu beunruhigen.“  
Willim räusperte sich.  
„Seine Majestät werden nicht darum herumkommen, eine der imperialen Flotten zu entsenden, um das Problem zu beheben. Ich bin mir sicher, die Nachbarreiche werden das Unterfangen wohlwollend unterstützen. Schließlich sind sie genauso betroffen.“  
„Der Sandsturm...“, murmelte der Kaiser.  
„Bitte?“  
Die Wissenschaftler schienen ihn nicht genau verstanden zu haben.  
„Ach nichts, ich habe nur laut gedacht.“  
„Kann man die Steine nicht einfach aus der Luft pflücken?“, fragte Penelo in die allgemeine Ratlosigkeit hinein.  
Die Männer warfen sich einige Blicke zu, bevor Aldert und Willim die Köpfe zusammensteckten und das tuscheln anfingen.  
„Ich meine, wenn sie da oben einfach nur so herumhängen“, rechtfertigte sich die Blondine.  
„Diese Mädchen heutzutage kommen auf die unglaublichsten Ideen“, meinte Zargabaath belustigt.  
Penelo lief puterrot an.  
„So wie Ihr gestern mit dem Draklor-Laboratorium?“, konterte Basch.  
Die beiden Richter fixierten sich mit ablehnenden Blicken.  
„Geht das schon wieder los...“, fand Larsa genervt.  
„Eigentlich ist es keine schlechte Idee. Man müsste nur ein Luftschiff haben, das hoch genug fliegen kann“, befand Willim.  
Nach und nach richteten sich die Blicke auf Zargabaath.  
„Ich hab nie ausprobiert, wie hoch sie fliegt“, meinte er, „Als ich das Kommando übernommen habe, hatte sie bereits alle nötigen Testreihen bereits durchlaufen.“  
„Aber Ihr müsst doch die Ergebnisse kennen?“, wunderte sich der Hauptmann.  
„Sicher. Nach denen ist sie das Luftschiff, das zum Zeitpunkt der Tests am höchsten fliegen konnte. Wie es jetzt damit steht ...?“  
„Probieren sollte man es trotzdem. Willim, Sie wissen doch bestimmt, wo sich die Nethizite befinden, oder?“  
„Selbstverständlich. Allerdings... Die Bedenken seiner Majestät sowie des hohen Richters bezüglich der Nachbarn waren nicht grundlos. Wir müssen recht nah an Buhjerba vorbei.“  
„Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn ich auch mitkomme“, erklärte der Kaiser, „Meine Herren, bereiten Sie bitte alles Nötige vor. Wir sehen uns dann auf der Alexander wieder.“  
Sie standen auf und verließen das Besprechungszimmer. Die beiden Wissenschaftler schlugen einen anderen Weg ein. Die Soldaten, die nach wie vor gewartet hatten, nahmen wieder Haltung an. Zargabaath setzte seinen Helm auf.  
„Eure Majestät?“  
„Sagen Sie, glauben Sie, Sicherheitschef Lysander kommt auch alleine damit klar, die restlichen Zivilisten ins Labor zu holen?“, fragte Larsa.  
„Er ist ein fähiger Mann. Jedoch sollten wir ihn über unsere kurzfristige Abreise informieren. Es sollte reichen, wenn sich die Alexander alleine auf den Weg macht. Der Rest des Flottenverbandes kann im Luftraum über Archadis bleiben.“  
Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Hier oben waren vereinzelt Wissenschaftler zu sehen, die sie neugierig musterten, aber niemand sprach sie an. Weiter unten kamen sie wieder in geschäftiges Treiben hinein, wenn auch nicht mehr so viel los war, als bei der Ankunft des Kaisers.  
„Die meisten scheinen mittlerweile hier zu sein“, stellte Basch erleichtert fest.  
„Und man hat sie mittlerweile auch besser versorgt.“  
Penelo deutete auf eine Familie, die gerade von einem der Soldaten weggeführt wurde. Die Kinder hatten Bananen in der Hand, an denen sie neugierig herum kauten.  
‚Vermutlich sind das die ersten Bananen ihres Lebens‘, dachte der Hauptmann freudlos.  
Neben ihm lachte die Blondine und er sah sie neugierig an./  
„Es ist schon witzig“, meinte sie, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, „Bald habe ich alle imperialen Schlachtschiffe auch von innen gesehen.“  
Daraufhin drehte Zargabaath den dreien seinen Helm zu.  
Basch kratzte sich an seinem Spitzbart.  
„Auf der Leviathan waren wir Gefangene, auf der Shiva auch. Die Bahamut haben wir geentert und mit der Odin sind wir gestern geflogen. ... Dann steht heute also die Alexander an“, erzählte er.  
„Fehlt noch die Ifrit“, murmelte der Richter auf der anderen Seite des Kaisers sarkastisch.  
„Aber auch nur, weil sie zusammen mit der achten Flotte zerstört wurde. Sonst ließe sich das bestimmt einrichten“, meinte Larsa gutgelaunt.  
Zargabaath schüttelte entnervt den Kopf, trotz des lustigen ‚bling, bling, bling‘-Geräusches. Basch seinerseits brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

 

* * *

Sie standen zu sechst auf der Kommandobrücke, Zargabaath auf seinem kleinen Befehlshaberpodest mit Kommandostuhl, Larsa, sein Leibwächter und dieses Mädchen vorne bei den Fenstern, wo man hinausblicken konnte. Die beiden Wissenschaftler hatten sich in eine andere Ecke der Brücke verzogen und waren dort über einen Bildschirm gebeugt, den man ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. So sehr der Richter sich gefreut hatte, eine neue Aufgabe zu übernehmen, so sehr bedauerte er, jetzt diese eher unüblichen Gäste mit an Bord zu haben. Er seufzte. Gegen den Kaiser und dessen Leibwächter konnte er letztendlich nichts sagen, auch wenn er letzteren nicht unbedingt mochte. Basch zeichnete sich nach Zargabaaths Meinung lediglich dadurch aus, dass er gute Arbeit leistete. Ansonsten versuchte er, ihn zu meiden. Auch die Anwesenheit der Wissenschaftler hatte einen triftigen Grund.  
Aber wieso musste man ausgerechnet einen persönlichen Gast des jungen Kaisers mitnehmen? Noch dazu einen, der vor zwei Jahren gegen das Imperium gekämpft hat? Und der gefragt hat, ob er eine Führung durch das Luftschiff haben kann, wenn die ganze Sache vorbei war. Basch und Larsa hatten nur gegrinst, als Zargabaath höflich ablehnte und das damit begründet hatte, dass ein imperiales Luftschiff keine Touristenattraktion sei. Penelo, wie der Kaiser sie vorgestellt hatte, hatte nur eine beleidigte Schnute gezogen. Was hatte sie damit bezweckt? Jetzt stand die Blondine vorne und steckte mit dem Hauptmann immer wieder die Köpfe zusammen und Zargabaath wurde das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los, dass sie auch hin und wieder über ihn redeten.  
„Wir bekommen einen Funkspruch rein“, meldete ein Offizier an niemand bestimmten, „Von Buhjerba.“  
„Dann lass hören.“  
Der Offizier drückte einen Knopf und über den Köpfen der Anwesenden ertönte ein kleines Summen.  
„Hier spricht Orville, Kommandant des Leichtkreuzers Cloud der dritten Luftschiffflotte von Buhjerba. ... Alexander, Ihre Flugroute ruft hier auf dem Himmelskontinent einiges an Stirnrunzeln hervor...“, sprach eine monotone Stimme.  
Larsa drehte sich um und sah zu Zargabaath hinüber.  
„Leitung ist offen, Eure Majestät“, murmelte er.  
„Kommandant Orville, hier spricht Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, Imperator des archadischen Imperiums. Ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass wir keine feindlichen Absichten hegen. ... Vielmehr dient unsere Mission dem Wohl von ganz Ivalice.“  
‚Eigentlich wissen wir gar nicht, wie es in Buhjerba aussieht. Gut möglich, dass die da oben das schönste Wetter seit langem genießen‘, ging dem Hauptmann durch den Kopf.  
Vom Leichtkreuzer Cloud kam keine Antwort. Stattdessen hörte man nur seltsame Geräusche, so als ob auf der Brücke des Luftschiffes die Besatzung in hektisches Treiben ausgebrochen wäre und wild durcheinander brabbelte.  
„Wir wussten nicht“, meinte Orville aufgedreht, „dass sich seine Majestät an Bord befinden. Welcher Art ist die Mission, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
Der Kaiser überlegte. Er wollte eigentlich nicht preisgeben, weshalb sie tatsächlich unterwegs waren. Hernach wollte der Marquis noch seinen Anteil an ihrem Fund haben.  
„Nun, es handelt sich um eine Wette zwischen mir und Richter Zargabaath, dem Kommandanten der Alexander. Wir wollen ausprobieren, wie hoch die Alexander fliegen kann.“  
Vom anderen Luftschiff war nur ein ‚oh‘ zu hören, während Penelo und Basch ein Lachen unterdrücken mussten und der Richter unwillig den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, welchen Nutzen diese Information für ganz Ivalice haben soll, aber in dem Falle lassen wir Sie gewähren. Sie werden sicher nachvollziehen können, dass wir Ihre Flugroute weiterhin beobachten werden“, meinte Orville höflich.  
„Selbstverständlich“, erklärte der Kaiser.  
„Over and out.“  
„Over and out“, wiederholte Zargabaath.  
Die Verbindung brach ab. Der Richter auf seinem Podest verschränkte klappernd die Arme und starrte auf seinen jungen Herrn. Larsa schien das jedoch gar nicht zu bemerken.  
„Wie lange dauert es denn noch?“, fragte er neugierig.  
„Es sollte maximal eine halbe Stunde dauern, wenn wir mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit steigen“, antwortete Willim.  
Die Wissenschaftler hatten ziemlich still gehalten und Basch hatte sie schon fast vergessen. Jetzt kam der ältere der beiden aus ihrer Ecke auf sie zu.  
„Die Position der Objekte hat sich nur geringfügig verändert. ... Tatsächlich haben sie sich wieder etwas von Buhjerba entfernt.“  
„Wie viele sind es eigentlich?“, fragte der Hauptmann.  
Willim tippte mit einem Stift auf dem Klemmbrett herum, das er in den Händen hielt.  
„Es sollten insgesamt acht große Steine sein. Wenn wir diese einsammeln, sollten die restlichen kleinen Partikel, die sich in ihrer Nähe aufhalten und von der Mysth beeinflusst werden, zu Boden fallen oder verglühen.“  
„Kann man nicht einfach... nun ja, nah heran fliegen und ein Fenster aufmachen?“, schlug die Blondine vor.  
„Hah!“, meinte Basch, „Die Alexander mag zwar jetzt wendiger sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass unser Kommandant hier sie so millimetergenau gesteuert bekommt, dass man nur den Arm ausstrecken braucht, um die Steine einzusammeln.“  
Der Genannte hatte angefangen, mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten auf den Oberarm der linken zu tippen. Er war dankbar dafür, dass der Hauptmann eine Erklärung geliefert hatte.  
„Sinnvoller ist es, einige Kampfjäger loszuschicken“, fügte Zargabaath Baschs Ausführungen hinzu, „Sie sind bei weitem wendiger und können es auch zu beachtlichen Geschwindigkeiten bringen.“  
„Allerdings sollten sie sich beeilen“, meinte Aldert, der nun ebenfalls hinzugetreten war.  
„Warum?“, fragte der Kaiser.  
„Wir wissen leider nicht, welche Auswirkungen die dünne Luft hier oben auf den Antrieb und die Manövrierfähigkeit von Luftschiffen hat. Die Alexander kann dies offenbar kompensieren, aber man sollte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, wenn wir die Lamoras benutzen wollen.“  
„Dann setzen wir sie besser so nah wie möglich aus“, meinte Zargabaath und gab einige Anweisungen.  
Der Offizier, der vorhin schon den Funkspruch aus Buhjerba angenommen hatte, gab die Anweisungen wohl an irgendjemanden auf dem Luftschiff weiter.  
„Ich kann sie sehen!“, rief Penelo.  
Die Blondine stand nach wie vor am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Jetzt hatte sie sich vorgebeugt, um nähere Einzelheiten zu erkennen und auch der Offizier, der direkt neben ihr seinen Dienst tat, schien von dem Schauspiel draußen abgelenkt zu sein.  
„Wahnsinn!“, kommentierte Basch, als er ebenfalls hinaus blickte.  
Nicht einmal der Kommandant ließ es sich nehmen, von seinem Podest herunterzukommen und sich das Spektakel anzuschauen, was sich ihnen bot. Etwas weiter entfernt sah man Schwaden von Mysth, die sich auf verschiedene Punkte zu konzentrieren schienen. Der üblicherweise knisternde, orangefarbene Schleier waberte in einem Gebiet von riesigem Ausmaß. Die Nethizite selbst sah man noch nicht, jedoch konnte sich der Hauptmann denken, wo sie sich befanden, denn die Mysth strömte auf die Steine zu. Sie ließen den Moment sacken.  
„Unglaublich!“, kommentierte einer der Gelehrten, „Stell dir nur vor, zu was sie in der Lage sein könnten...“  
Das war der Augenblick für Larsa, aus seinem Tagtraum zu erwachen und Zargabaath zur Seite zu nehmen. Nur Basch registrierte, was der Kaiser dem Richter sagte.  
„Hören Sie“, flüsterte er, „es ist von entscheidender Wichtigkeit, dass diese Steine keinem Wissenschaftler in die Hände fallen. Sobald Ihre Leute sie eingesammelt haben, möchte ich, dass Sie sie irgendwo sicher verwahren, bis wir in der Hauptstadt zurück sind.“  
Der Richter nickte wortlos, ging zum Kommunikationsoffizier hinüber und gab ihm einige Anweisungen, die nur der Soldat verstehen konnte.  
„Höher kommen wir nicht mehr, Sir“, meinte ein anderer Offizier.  
„Dann können wir es wohl nicht ändern. Aber wir sollten versuchen, den Steinen so nah wie möglich zu kommen“, meinte Zargabaath, „Manövrieren Sie die Alexander direkt unter sie.“  
Die Imperialen nickten und das Flaggschiff änderte seinen Kurz geringfügig nach links. Sie näherten sich den Nethiziten, die mittlerweile als kleine leuchtende Punkte zu erkennen waren.  
„Wie weit sind die Piloten mit den Kampfjägern?“, brüllte der Kommandant.  
„Startklar, Sir!“  
„Wir müssten jetzt direkt unter ihnen sein“, meinte Basch nach einigen Momenten.  
Er hatte sich über das Steuerpult des Kommunikationsoffiziers gelehnt und versuchte, einen Blick direkt nach oben zu erhaschen.  
„Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen.“  
„Gut. Marks, erteilen Sie den Jägern den Befehl zum Ausschwärmen“, befahl Zargabaath, „Wer die meisten Steine einsammelt, kriegt die nächste Woche von mir frei!“  
Der Kommunikationsoffizier gab den Befehl weiter. Larsa zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und versuchte dann ebenfalls, zwischen Basch und Penelo hindurch einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen. Drei Lemoras verließen die gewölbten Träger der Alexander und machten sich auf den Weg, die Nethizite einzusammeln.  
„Ich hoffe, es geht alles gut.“  
Penelo klang etwas besorgt.  
„Wieso sollte es nicht?“, fragte Basch.  
„Diese Mysth verunsichert mich nur etwas“, antwortete sie.  
Die Blondine wich zwei Schritte zurück, denn die Kampfjäger waren nach oben geflogen, sobald sie sich etwas vom Rumpf ihres Mutterschiffs entfernt hatten. Jetzt war von ihnen nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Wie lange wird es dauern?“, fragte Larsa seinerseits.  
„Es sollte recht schnell gehen. Vor allem mit diesem kleinen Wettstreit, den Zargabaath ihnen auferlegt hat“, sinnierte der Hauptmann.  
Der Junge nickte. Sie warten einige Zeit, dann wurde der Himmel von einem grellen Lichtblitz erhellt. Basch, Larsa und Penelo stürzten zum Fenster, nachdem sich ihr Augenlicht wieder halbwegs akklimatisiert hatte.  
„Bericht!“, rief der Kommandant.  
„Es scheint, einer der Kampfjäger hat einen der Steine eingesammelt. Es gab einen erhöhten Ausstoß von Mysth.“  
„Wie ist der Status des Lemora?“  
„Moment...“  
Einer der Offiziere tippte eifrig auf seinem Bedienpult.  
„Habe sie wieder alle drei auf dem Schirm, Sir. Die Mysth scheint die Signale kurzzeitig gestört zu haben. ... Die Kampfjäger fahren damit fort, die restlichen Steine einzusammeln.“  
„Sie haben gleich den nächsten!“, rief Aldert, „Besser, wir bereiten uns auf einen weiteren Lichtblitz vor!“  
Zargabaath murmelte etwas in seinen Helm hinein, als der Himmel erneut in gleißende Helligkeit getaucht wurde.  
„..., geben Sie uns eine Warnung, sobald die restlichen Nethizite eingesammelt wurden“, befahl er, „Meine Herren, bitte wenden Sie sich so gut wie möglich von den Lichtblitzen ab, um mögliche gesundheitliche Schäden zu verhindern.“  
Penelo drehte sich zu dem Richter um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Hey!“, meinte sie beleidigt.  
„Gilt natürlich auch für die anwesenden Damen“, fügte Zargabaath rasch hinzu.  
„Achtung! Der nächste kommt gleich!“  
Basch schloss die Augen.  
„Sir, der neuerliche Ausstoß von Mysth hat bewirkt, dass die Alexander sinkt. ... Korrigiere den Kurs, Sir!“  
„Wie viele noch?“, brüllte der Kommandant.  
„Zwei weitere folgen jetzt...!“  
Erneut hielten sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht oder schlossen die Augen. Das Luftschiff wurde einmal kurz durchgeschüttelt.  
„Haben die Signale erneut verloren, Sir! Versuche, sie wieder herzustellen!“  
‚Langsam wird es ungemütlich.‘  
Basch rückte näher an Larsa heran, der sich bei den Turbulenzen seinen Arm am Sitz des Kommunikationsoffiziers gestoßen hatte.  
„SIR! Habe nur noch zwei der Kampfjäger auf dem Schirm!“  
Zargabaath fluchte und kam wieder vom Podest herunter. Er schob Penelo unsanft beiseite, um auf den Bildschirm blicken zu können.  
„Die beiden anderen?!“, verlangte er.  
„Hier, Sir“, der Offizier deutete auf den Bildschirm.  
„Holen Sie sie in die Leitung!“  
„Moment...“  
Der Kommunikationsoffizier, der nebenan saß, nickte, als er einen Kanal geöffnet hatte.  
„Kaktor, hier ist die Alexander. Was ist der Status von Sylph?“  
„Sylph hat Energie verloren und ist umgedreht, Sir“, antwortete ihm eine kratzige Stimme.  
„Ihre Funkverbindung?“  
„Vermutlich kaputt, Sir. Die letzte Mysth-Explosion scheint ein Leck verursacht zu haben. Sie ist mit einer Rauchfahne umgedreht...“  
„Geben Sie mir den rechten Träger!“, herrschte der Richter.  
Der Offizier änderte die Kommunikationsleitung.  
„Träger 2! Ist die Sylph zurück?“  
Zargabaath hielt sich gar nicht mehr mit Höflichkeiten auf.  
Nach kurzem Zögern meldete sich die Besatzung.  
„Sir, die Sylph ist auf dem Vordeck gelandet, aber nicht mehr zu gebrauchen...“  
Der Himmel wurde wieder von einem Lichtblitz erhellt.  
„Die sollen bloß aufpassen da draußen...“, meinte Basch.  
„Es müssten eh nur noch zwei sein.“  
Larsa hatte mitgezählt. Gebannt starrten sie auf die Bildschirme, die die Flugrouten der letzten zwei verbliebenen Lemoras anzeigte.  
„Ich hole sie...“, murmelte der Hauptmann.  
Penelo lief ihm hinterher, während der Kaiser auf der Brücke zurückblieb und die Augen vor dem vorletzten Lichtblitz schloss. Gleich würde es vorbei sein. Sie würden die Nethizite eingesammelt haben und die Atmosphäre von Ivalice würde in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurückkehren. Basch würde dafür sorgen, dass niemand Unbefugtes die Steine an sich nahm und sie würden nach Archadis zurückkehren können.

 

* * *

Einige Tage später stand der Kaiser mit seinem Gast und dem Hauptmann zusammen in seinen Privaträumen. Sie hatten sich am Fenster versammelt und starrten gebannt nach draußen, wo dicke Regentropfen dafür sorgten, dass der ausgetrocknete Teich wieder gefüllt wurde.  
„Ich hatte ja irgendwann einmal überlegt, Fische einzusetzen... Ich bin froh, dass ich es nicht getan habe“, erzählte Larsa.  
„Die wären alle verendet“, folgerte die Blondine.  
Basch seinerseits öffnete die Tür in den Garten und trat hinaus. Wie lange er schon nicht mehr im Regen gestanden hatte. Das kühle Nass prasselte ihm ins Gesicht, wo nur noch einige abgestorbene Hautfetzen verrieten, dass er einen starken Sonnenbrand gehabt haben musste. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er vollkommen durchnässt, aber er genoss es.  
„Wenn du wieder hereinkommst, darf als erstes die Putzkolonne anrücken...“, meinte Penelo vorwurfsvoll.  
Sie stand mit Larsa zusammen in der Tür und musterte Basch von oben bis unten.  
„Na und? Solange meine Rüstung nicht zu rosten anfängt...“  
„Noah würde sich im Grabe umdrehen“, kommentierte der Kaiser.  
Die drei lachten. Seit sie die Nethizite vom Himmel gepflückt hatten, hatte sich das Wetter gebessert. Noch in derselben Nacht waren schwere Gewitterwolken am Horizont aufgezogen und als Basch am nächsten Tag aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, goss es wie aus Eimern.  
„Eigentlich könnte man die Sonne schon fast wieder vermissen“, meinte er und schob sich wieder ins Zimmer.  
Die beiden jungen Leute wichen vor ihm zurück und schauten dann dabei zu, wie dicke Wassertropfen an seiner Rüstung herabrannen und auf dem Boden einen kleinen See bildeten.  
„Stimmt, von deinem Sonnenbrand erkennt man schon nichts mehr“, feixte Penelo.  
Sie duckte sich weg, als Basch scheinbar beiläufig eine Hand in ihre Richtung wedelte und dadurch Wasser davon spritzte.  
„Also wirklich!“, befand Larsa.  
Sie setzten sich auf die Sofas und Sessel, wobei der Hauptmann darauf achtete, sich auf eine dick zusammengelegte Decke draufzusetzen, um das Möbelstück nicht einzusauen.  
„Was wirst du mit den Nethiziten jetzt machen?“, fragte Penelo.  
Unbewusst warfen sie Blicke auf die Tür, die zu Larsas Schlafzimmer führte. Dort hatte der Junge die Steine vorerst versteckt, aber es war klar, dass sie dort nicht bleiben konnten. Außer den dreien wusste nur noch Zargabaath, in wessen Obhut sie sich befanden und der konnte schweigen wie ein Grab. Oder wenn der Kaiser ihm eindeutige Blicke zuwarf.  
Nachdem die letzten beiden Kampfjäger mit ihrer Beute zurückgekehrt waren, hatten Basch und Penelo die Nethizite eingesackt und waren erst wieder aufgetaucht, als Larsa und der Richter die zwei äußerst euphorischen Wissenschaftler abgewimmelt hatten.  
„Ich hatte mir überlegt, sie zu gleichmäßig an die anderen Reiche zu verteilen. So dass niemand benachteiligt ist... Jedoch...“  
„Das ist doch viel zu riskant“, warf Basch ein, „Selbst wenn wir uns auf Ashe, Al Cid und den Marquis verlassen können, irgendwann werden es doch andere herausfinden und die Steine für sich nutzen wollen.“  
„Ich finde, da hat er Recht“, bestätigte Penelo.  
„Ich weiß. Ich habe den Plan auch wieder verworfen. Lieber wäre es mir, man könnte die Nethizite irgendwo versenken.“  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Der Regen hatte etwas nachgelassen, jetzt wo bereits alles ausreichend ertränkt worden war. Die Blondine war inzwischen seit etwa einer Woche in Archadis zu Besuch. Heute war ihr letzter Tag, denn Vaan hatte sich am Vortag gemeldet. Allen dreien ist ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, trotzdem hatte Penelo es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihren langjährigen Weggefährten, der seit seinem Abflug aus Archadis nichts mehr von sich hatte hören lassen, direkt über das Kommunikationspult des Palastes zusammenzustauchen. Die drei hatten eigentlich vorgehabt, ein Museum mit Ausgrabungen aus dem Imperium zu besuchen, als der Funkspruch der Reks reinkam.  
Nachdem die Blondine sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, erzählte Vaan, dass es eigentlich ganz rosig aussah in Rabanastre. Der Sand war zum größten Teil wieder in die Wüsten geschafft worden und auch die Nomaden aus der Giza-Ebene konnten ihre Siedlung wieder aufsuchen. Irgendwann hatten Filo und Kytes Vaan vom Mikrofon abgedrängt und gefleht, Penelo möge doch bitte schnellstmöglich wieder nach Hause kommen, weil es mit dem Piloten sonst noch im Chaos Enden würde. Der junge Zauberer hatte noch angefügt, dass Filos Kochkünste eine Katastrophe seien und sich einen Schlag in die Seite eingefangen, was er mit einem wimmernden ‚aua‘ quittiert hatte. Das hatte die drei wieder um Lachen gebracht und Vaan hatte zugesichert, die Blondine am nächsten Tag aufzusammeln. Jetzt warteten sie alle darauf, dass er kam.  
„Wie sicher ist das denn nun eigentlich mit der Expedition vor Balfonheim?“, fragte Basch ins Schweigen hinein.  
„Ruby schien die Sache etwas skeptisch zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich glaubt sie nicht an den Erfolg. ... Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht“, erklärte Larsa.  
„Und wann soll es losgehen?“  
„Sobald ein Team mit Wissenschaftlern steht. Warum?“  
„Nun, man könnte die Nethizite im Meer versenken. ... Dort unten bei Lemurés wird sie sicher niemand vermuten“, führte der Hauptmann aus.  
Er hatte sich nun doch zurückgelehnt und die Sofagarnitur, auf der er saß, hatte hässliche feuchte Flecken bekommen.  
„Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee“, befand Larsa, „Dann muss ich nicht länger mit ihnen in einem Zimmer schlafen.“  
„Das solltest du sowieso nicht!“, meinte Penelo streng.  
Der Kaiser grinste verlegen.  
„Ich werde die kommenden Nächte einfach hier auf einer der Couchen schlafen“, meinte er tapfer.  
„Das werden wir noch sehen“, murmelte Basch geheimnisvoll.  
Larsa wurde wieder ernst.  
„Trotzdem sollte ich zumindest Ashe und den Marquis darüber aufklären, was vorgefallen ist. Vor allem in Buhjerba dürfte die erhöhte Konzentration von Mysth nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein.“  
„Dann schau, dass du das mit einem Besuch in Rabanastre verbinden kannst. ... Damit Basch auch mal wieder was anderes zu sehen bekommt“, ermunterte ihn die Blondine.  
Der Hauptmann sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Mal schauen. Nachdem ich Ruby ja versprechen musste, Basch bei meinem nächsten Besuch wieder mitzubringen, kann sich das noch hinziehen.“  
„Immer geht es um diese Ruby!“, grummelte der Hauptmann frustriert, „Ich versteh gar nicht, warum ihr mich immer mit ihr aufziehen müsst!“  
Penelo und Larsa lachten.  
„Überhaupt, müsste sie nicht viel mehr daran interessiert sein, ihren unseligen Cousin mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen?“, sinnierte Basch weiter, „Vermutlich weiß sie schon gar nicht mehr, wie er aussieht.“  
„Fällst du jetzt wieder in dein altes Rollenmuster?“, kicherte der Junge.  
Basch zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Wieso Rollenmuster? Ich finde es nur schade, wenn es innerhalb einer Familie Zwistigkeiten gibt.“  
„Auf der Alexander warst du auffällig zurückhaltend, was deinen gewohnten Umgang mit Zargabaath betrifft.“  
„... Da hatten wir andere Sorgen. Außerdem hatte Penelo ihn ja schon geärgert gehabt.“  
Die Blondine schaute ganz unschuldig drein.  
„Es war aber auch nicht leicht, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.“, meinte sie dann.  
„Das liegt an seiner Verklemmtheit“, erzählte Basch.  
„Na na na! Ich muss doch sehr bitten!“  
Ertappt sahen die beiden zu Boden.  
„Eigentlich macht er ja einen netten Eindruck, wenn auch etwas unterkühlt“, meinte Penelo dann.  
„Hah!“  
„Das würde ihn bestimmt freuen, zu hören.“  
Der Hauptmann wechselte das Thema:  
„Wie geht es jetzt eigentlich mit den Zivilisten im Laboratorium weiter?“, fragte er, „Es war ja angedacht, sie nur für die Zeit der Hitze dort unterzubringen, aber ich denke, das Wetter hat sich mittlerweile wieder auf das Normalmaß beruhigt.“  
„Ja. Der Leiter des Labors sucht mich auch täglich heim“, erwiderte Larsa entnervt, „So als ob ich sonst keine Sorgen hätte.“  
„Ich kann ihn auch gerne in die Schranken weißen, das nächste Mal“, bot Basch an.  
„... Nun ja, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass die Leute noch ein oder zwei Wochen dort bleiben werden, auch damit sie sich von den Folgen der Hitze auskurieren können. ... In der Zwischenzeit sollen einige Architekten prüfen, wie man die Situation im alten Archadis verbessern kann. Lysander meinte gestern, einige Teile seien sogar überschwemmt vom dauerhaften Regen.“  
Larsa ließ die Offerte des Hauptmanns bewusst unbeantwortet, um im Notfall auf sie zurückgreifen zu können.  
„Jedenfalls freue ich mich, dass es keine größeren Schwierigkeiten gab. Die Bürger scheinen sich schon sehr gefreut zu haben, als wir sie neulich noch mal besucht haben“, befand der Kaiser.  
„Ja. Nur vor Basch in seiner Rüstung hatten sie Angst“, stellte Penelo fest.  
„Das Thema hatten wir bereits. Und auch das Thema, ob ich in der Rüstung Eindruck schinde“, gab der Hauptmann.  
Ungewollt lief er wieder rot an. Er verschränkte seine Arme.  
„Bei Ruby hat es jedenfalls gewirkt“, meinte die Blondine schnippisch.  
„Hah!“  
„Wie dem auch sei. Wie spät haben wir es jetzt?“, fragte Larsa ablenkend.  
„Es sollte kurz nach drei sein“, schätzte Basch.  
„Schon so spät? Penelo, du musst bestimmt noch deine Sachen packen, oder?“  
„Ja, stimmt. Besser, ich mache es gleich.“  
Die drei standen auf und gingen zur Tür.  
„Ich komme wieder, wenn ich fertig bin.“  
„Ja. ... Meinst du, du findest alleine zurück? Ich bräuchte meinen Leibwächter noch einen Moment...“  
Der Kaiser grinste.  
„Erschreckend, aber wahr. Basch hat mich heute vorausgehen lassen und ich habe, ohne mich zu verlaufen, hergefunden“, erzählte Penelo, „Also ja, ich sollte den Weg alleine finden. Wenn nicht frag ich einfach jemanden. Mittlerweile kennt man mich ja.“  
Die Blondine lächelte und schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Der Junge sah noch einen Moment auf die Tür. Basch beobachtete ihn.  
„Euch ist hoffentlich klar, dass sie nicht zur Wahl steht.“  
Larsa seufzte, drehte sich um und sah seinen Leibwächter an.  
„Und Euch ist hoffentlich klar, dass Ruby tatsächlich eine Wahl wäre? ... Für Euch?“  
„... Seid Ihr jetzt etwa auch noch Heiratsvermittler?“  
„Nein“, bekannte Larsa, „Das steht mir auch gar nicht zu. Allerdings... Ihr solltet sie wirklich näher kennenlernen. Ruby ist reizend, wenn man sich etwas mit ihr unterhalten hat.“  
Der Hauptmann sah höchst unwillig auf seinen Schützling herab, antwortete aber nicht.  
„Schon um Euer selbst Willen!“  
„Um meiner selbst Willen?“  
„Ja, denkt darüber nach!“  
Der letzte Satz klang wie ein Befehl. Larsa beachtete ihn nicht weiter, ging hinüber zur Sitzecke und nahm wieder Platz. In Baschs Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken.

 

~ FIN ~


End file.
